A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão
by Manu Black
Summary: Ginny foi amaldiçoada: ela pode ver e falar com os mortos. Draco está morto e é o fantasma que mora no quarto dela, mas Ginny não está preparada para tê-lo tão perto, ainda mais quando parece tão bonito e mudado. REESCRITA / PÓS-RdM
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Vi a Toca se afastando, até se tornar um minúsculo ponto, e depois desaparecer por completo. Morei naquele lugar minha vida inteira, e agora era necessário partir. Muitas vezes sonhei com o dia que iria embora dali, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil.

E tudo porquê minha mãe acabou de se casar com o Ministro da Magia! Meu sonho era ser filha do Ministro, mas alô, mamãe? Esse cara não é meu pai! Tudo bem, ele não é ruim comigo, e trata minha mãe muito bem, mas mesmo assim, eu preferia que fosse o meu pai!

E também, eu e ela estávamos muito bem sozinhas na Toca! É verdade que a casa lembrava meu pai e meu irmão, e sempre a via chorando pelos cantos, até fiquei alegre quando ela começou a namorar o Alan (esse é o nome do novo marido dela), mas eu não pensei que fosse um namoro tão sério, era para ser apenas um namoro. Agora não adianta reclamar mais, o que está feito, está feito, não é?

O "melhor" de tudo é que, além de um "novo pai", eu também ganhei "novos irmãos". São os filhos do Alan, eu não os chamo pelo nome, mas sei que o mais velho chama-se John, o do meio é o Brian e o caçula é o David, mas inventei um apelido para cada um e é assim que eles são chamados quando estou sozinha e ninguém pode me ouvir. O mais velho é o Soneca, dei à ele esse apelido porque ele vive dormindo pelos cantos e nunca está prestando atenção no que a gente diz. O do meio é o Dunga, e ele realmente parece com esse anão, tem as orelhas grandes, um narigão e mal fala, tenho quase certeza que o Dunga é mudo, mas minha mãe já me disse que não. E o mais novo é o Mestre porque sempre fala coisas que a gente nunca entende, não que ele fale em outro idioma, ele apenas absorve muita informação e quer compartilhá-la com os outros, e, apesar de ter 13 anos, aparenta ter 50.

Então, agora eu posso dizer que tenho seis irmãos de novo, vivos, eu quero dizer. Fred morreu na última batalha contra Voldemort, foi uma morte idiota, devo confessar, já que ele foi morto por uma parede que desabou. Sempre pensei que meus irmãos (e até mesmo eu) teriam uma morte digna, mas acho que Fred não teve. Quer dizer, uma parede? Caramba! E onde estão os Avadas? A luta até a morte? Fala sério... Na época quase não agüentei a barra, mas fazer o quê, alguém tinha que dar forças para minha mãe.

Gui e Fleur hoje moram no Chalé, com a recém-nascida Victorie. Carlinhos voltou para a Romênia, Percy casou com Penélope e os dois vivem em Londres, porque fica mais perto do Ministério. Jorge continua morando no quartinho na parte superior da Loja de Logros e também continua solteiro. Já Rony e Mione estão noivos e moram juntos em uma pequena casa em Godric's Hollow.

Meu pai morreu há 1 ano atrás. Um belo dia ele foi para a garagem onde guardava suas coisas de trouxas e teve um infarto. Morreu sem nem termos tempo de socorrê-lo. Foi muito difícil para nós superarmos essas perdas, por isso não fico com tanta raiva quando penso que agora minha mãe está mais feliz.

Durante o trajeto pensei tanto nas coisas que tinham acontecido na nossa vida recentemente, que nem percebi que o carro parou em frente a uma bela mansão. O jardim era todo florido e a casa muito bonita, pelo menos parecia do lado de fora.

Logo quando vi o estilo da casa tive uma certeza: era uma construção antiga. Muito Antiga. Eu até tinha uma vaga lembrança daquele local, só não sabia de onde. Rezei, para todos os meus deuses, que aquela casa não fosse _muito_ antiga. Eu tenho um certo problema quanto a isso.

Desci do carro e vi minha mãe correndo em direção a mim. Ela me apertou e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Depois ficou falando da casa, de como todos sentiram minha falta (até parece) e como agora nós seríamos uma família feliz.

Entramos na Mansão e, como suspeitei, era simplesmente maravilhosa. Não era muito luxuosa, apesar de meu padrasto ser o Ministro, minha mãe decorou tudo com simplicidade, mas com muito bom gosto.

Falei com Alan e com os filhos dele, e logo depois minha mãe foi me mostrando tudo. Desde a cozinha até o meu quarto, que me parecia ser o melhor de todos, pois tinha uma vista linda. Minha mãe colocara tudo que ela sempre sonhou para mim, desde uma cama de dossel até um banheiro exclusivamente meu.

Tudo estava lindo e maravilhoso, até eu perceber a presença de mais alguém ali. Aquela pessoa não era minha parenta, nem da minha mãe, e muito menos do Alan. Ele era muito bonito, loiro, alto, os olhos eram azuis acinzentados e a pele muito clara. Olhava para mim fixamente e, por um minuto, não acreditei.

Quer dizer, ele não deveria estar lá.

Minha mãe continuava falando. Mostrando cada pedacinho do quarto e me perguntando se estava feliz. E por que não estaria, não é? Depois de muito tempo minha mãe saiu, eu tranquei a porta do quarto e, sem agüentar mais, perguntei para o outro indivíduo presente no meu aposento:

"Malfoy, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Porque ele era Draco Malfoy, em carne e osso.

Quer dizer... nem tanto.

Ele deu um pulo da cadeira, parecia muito impressionado de eu poder vê-lo.

"Você pode me ver"?

E você deve estar se perguntando porquê ele disse isso. Ora, pelo simples fato de ele estar _morto_.

Isso mesmo. _Morto_.

Eu falo com mortos.

Eu sou uma mediadora. Uma pessoa que fala com outras que já bateram as botas e tentam resolver os problemas delas, a fim de voltarem a seu caminho de luz. Ao contrário do que possa parecer, não nasci com esse dom. Ele, assim como as mortes na minha família, foram resultado da guerra contra Voldemort.

Ainda não sei como, mas lançaram um feitiço em mim, que prefiro pensar que foi uma maldição, e, desde então, vejo e falo com os mortos. Após a guerra tive muito trabalho com eles, vários me apareciam durante a noite, me pedindo para falar com algum parente vivo ou para cuidar de algum bichinho de estimação que deixaram desamparado.

Só posso dizer que não é bom.

Por que não me jogaram uma maldição fatal? Tipo Avada Kedavra? Ou então um Imperius? Até mesmo um Cruciatus! Mas não! Tinham que me lançar uma maldição desconhecida que tem um efeito totalmente estranho.

Juro que preferia ter morrido a ficar com isso.

Voltando ao "visitante" no meu quarto, disse:

"Claro que posso vê-lo. Por isso, diga logo o quê você quer."

"Eu?" – perguntou, ainda confuso.

"Não, minha vovozinha..." – falei, sem paciência.

"Ah..." – disse como se isso explicasse tudo.

"E então?" – perguntei novamente.

"Eu não quero nada. Então, Weasley, você vai morar na minha casa?"

"Essa é a Mansão Malfoy?" – perguntei, assustada.

"Sim. Morei aqui durante toda a minha vida." – disse com uma expressão saudosa.

"Pois é, mas agora você está MORTO, Malfoy! M-O-R-T-O!"

Ele olhou para mim com raiva e disse:

"Eu sei que estou, Weasley, não preciso de alguém para me lembrar. Então, por que você pode me ver?"

"Não interessa. Diz logo o quê você quer." – falei, impaciente, estava cansada da viagem.

"Não quero nada de você, Weasley." – disse, sentido.

E antes de responder, ele sumiu.

Tudo bem, ele podia sumir agora, mas se voltar a aparecer, ia ver! Já bati em vários fantasmas, e apesar de ele ser fortão e alto, não tenho medo. Tenho pouca experiência na "arte" da mediação, mas tenho quase 18 anos de experiência na área de esmurrar caras maiores do que eu (uma vez que cresci com seis garotos, todos mais altos e mais fortes que eu).

Tentei trocar de roupa, mas lembrei dele. Ele podia muito bem estar ali me vendo trocando de roupa, era muito melhor fazer isso no meu banheiro. Assim que estava trocada, desci e fui jantar com minha família. Todos pareciam muito felizes em me ver, menos Soneca, que parecia mais cansado do que nunca, e Dunga, que nunca estava feliz com nada. Depois do jantar subi decidida a descansar. E, graças a Merlim, não fui interrompida por nenhum fantasma pentelho.

#

**N.B.:** Aê, Manu!! AR-RA-SOU!!!!!!! Reescreveu e mandou ver!! Assim que se faz, Chefa!! Hehehehehehehe!!! Assim, você vai exceder o número de reviews da vez anterior, heim!!! Mas será merecido...

Povo lindo que também ama as fics da Manu: mandem muitas reviews que é pra ela atualizar logo!! Assim não ficamos todos na curiosidade!!!

Amo vocês!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, gente. Ai que nervoso...hahahaha... Então, vou contar como tive essa idéia, um pouco maluca, de fazer uma nova versão da "A Mediadora".

Um belo dia, reli a fic e aproveitei também para reler o livro (li só o "Terra das Sombras"), e não gostei nada, nadinha do que tinha escrito na outra fic. Quem me conhece sabe que eu não gosto das coisas que escrevo, mas dessa vez foi diferente... me senti mal por ter escrito.

Então tive a idéia, de reescrever, agora tendo como base o livro 07 de HP (tipo, a morte do Fred :( e tudo mais), além disso, preferi manter o fato de que Draco e Ginny se conhecem e de que ela era normal antes e só depois de a amaldiçoarem, que ela ganhou a capacidade de falar e ver os mortos.

Sinceramente, não sei se isso vai dar certo.

Mas vou investir nessa idéia, mesmo que ela pareça bem maluca e sem sentido.

Se não der certo, no final, tudo bem, mas pelo menos tentei (nossa, que profundo...hahaha)

E não vou apagar a outra fic, porque tem tantos comentários legais e tudo mais... vou deixá-la no ar.

É isso, se gostaram, comentem... se não gostaram, comentem também, eu agüento.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	2. Capítulo 01

Capítulo 01

Acordei com cutucões ao redor do meu corpinho. Abri um olho e vi minha mãe me balançando como se eu fosse uma saca de arroz. Ela não conseguia entender que estava muito cansada da viagem do dia anterior. Foi o que disse a ela, mas mamãe respondeu:

"Você tem que ir, Gina." – puxou a cortina e quase me deixou cega com o sol que entrou no aposento – "É o sétimo ano. Você vai precisar de muitos N.I.E.M's se quiser ser auror."

Certo. N.I.E.M. 's e a carreira de auror. Dois fantasmas que vivem me rondando.

Minha mãe quer que eu seja auror, acho que ela ainda está chateada com o fato de não ter conseguido um distintivo de monitora. Era o sonho dela, não o meu, mas mamãe não entende, por isso não respondo.

Como se já não fosse bastante a quantidade de fantasmas que vivem me rondando.

"Tudo bem." – falei, levantando e indo para o banheiro onde fiquei muito tempo, dormindo na banheira.

Quando desci para o café, encontrei mamãe, Alan, Soneca, Dunga e Mestre já comendo.

Ah pessoal, não se incomodem comigo!

Sentei e comi bem rápido, porque logo o carro do Ministério chegou para nos levar à Escola. Sim, preciso falar algumas coisas sobre Hogwarts...

Hogwarts ficou fechada durante um ano inteiro, vários reparos tiveram que ser feitos na estrutura do Castelo, por isso estou atrasada, já que repeti o sexto ano (aquele em que Snape foi diretor não valeu para o Ministério). Além disso, outras coisas mudaram como o fato de que agora a Escola não é mais um internato obrigatório, quer dizer, só fica lá quem quer. O que eu posso dizer que são poucas pessoas que querem, eu até queria, mas minha mãe não quis, por isso agora vou para a Escola antes das oito e volto depois das três.

Todos os meus meio-irmãos estudam lá. Soneca, que tem 19 anos, já deveria ter terminado, mas ele repetiu o sétimo ano. E isso realmente é um mistério, já que ele é corvinal e, supostamente deveria ser inteligente. Mestre, o mais novo, tem 13 anos,ainda está no terceiro ano, e assim como eu, é da Grifinória. Ele tem inteligência para estar muito mais adiantado, tipo, no sétimo ano, mas a profa. McGonagall preferiu que ele ficasse junto com os outros da sua idade. E, o outro, Dunga meu meio-irmão do meio, tem 18 anos, também está no sétimo ano e ele é da Sonserina, também pudera, mala e imbecil do jeito que é só podia ser de lá.

Bem, mas voltando ao carro do Ministério...

O trajeto foi feito com um monólogo de Mestre sobre os benefícios das mudanças da Escola. Sério, eu adoro o Mestre. Ele, de longe, é meu meio-irmão preferido (principalmente por ser o mais parecido comigo com aquele cabelo ruivo e coisa e tal), mas ele não vive. Parece mais uma enciclopédia ambulante. Sabe, às vezes tenho vontade de dar uma poção calmante a ele, o garoto nunca relaxa.

Chegamos bem rápido na Escola, mas em cima da hora, porque no exato instante em que pisamos no Hall de Entrada o sinal para a primeira aula tocou e felizmente tivemos que nos separar. Quer dizer, Dunga foi para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Soneca e eu fomos para Advinhação e Mestre para Poções.

E como Soneca nem fala, eu praticamente fui sozinha para a sala.

Enquanto subia as escadas para o sétimo andar, pensava na razão por ainda estudar aquela matéria.

Advinhação, quero dizer.

Afinal, quem precisa dela?

Da Advinhação?

Quando cheguei na escada da sala, encontrei uma fila enorme que aguardava o início da aula. Sentei no patamar e no mesmo instante ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamando, olhei para trás e vi Luna, acompanhada de um garoto.

"Gina, que bom te ver." – a corvinal disse, sorridente.

"Você está ótima, Luna." – respondi sorrindo.

E nem era mentira.

Ela estava toda feliz e percebi que tinha uma aparência mais cuidada, tipo, os cabelos mais limpos e a roupa um pouco mais arrumada.

"Obrigada. Fui caçar mamutes alados com quatro chifres nas férias e você?"

"Ah... nada demais... minha mãe casou e eu mudei de casa." – sorri triste.

"Você conhece meu amigo? Ele foi transferido de Durmstrang." – Luna disse – "O nome dele é Ben."

"Prazer." – falei apertando a mão do rapaz.

O rapaz era moreno e alto, parecia um pouco desajeitado, como se tivesse crescido rápido demais, mesmo assim era charmoso.

Nós três ficamos conversando, e não sei onde, mas em alguma parte isso deve ser engraçado, já que um grupo de garotas atrás de nós dava risinhos imbecis. Ficamos conversando até a porta ser aberta e os alunos começarem a entrar. Aproveitei a confusão para me aproximar do grupo de garotas inconvenientas e disse, para a mais alta e que parecia ser a chefe da gangue.

"Se você parar de rir agora, pode ser que eu só quebre um dente seu."

Imediatamente ela parou de rir.

"Eu não estava rindo de você." – explicou.

"Sei disso, mas se você continuar rindo do quê não tem a menor graça, vou quebrar a sua cara. Entendeu?"

"Eu estava rindo da Di-Lua." – a garota disse.

"Tudo bem. Agora vou ter que quebrar todos os seus dedos e sua perna." – falei, calmamente.

Ela me olhou assustada e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

"Gina, obrigada... mas eu não ligo para isso." – Luna disse, triste.

"Quem é ela?" – perguntei.

Outra coisa que mudou em Hogwarts: após a guerra, muita gente foi transferida para a Escola, já que alguns pais não queriam mais que os filhos ficassem longe em Durmstrang ou qualquer outro lugar assim. E eu não conheço nem a metade dessas pessoas transferidas, mas parece que Luna conhece.

Ah, e não conheço por que andei muito ocupada.

Tipo, resolvendo problemas de quem já foi dessa para uma melhor.

"Lucy Reynolds... ela fica no mesmo dormitório que eu." – Luna disse – "Eu já me acostumei com essas coisas, Gina."

Pois eu acho que isso é o tipo de coisa que ninguém se acostuma.

Qual é!

"Você é a Weasley namorada do Potter?" – o garoto perguntou, de repente.

"Ex-namorada." – falei, displicente.

"Hm... isso é muito interessante." – Ben disse– "Então, você está solteira?" – o garoto disse, com um sorriso galanteador.

"Estou..." – respondi, ignorando o sorriso dele.

"Ei..Gina!!" – Luna disse, sentando ao lado de Ben, enquanto eu sentei sozinha, atrás dos dois – "Olha só... nós temos mais um professor novo."

"Por que você diz isso, Luna?" – perguntei, sem muito interesse. Só Merlim sabe o quanto a mente da minha querida amiga é criativa.

"Olhe ali." – disse, apontado para o homem que entrava na sala.

O homem tinha o cabelo e a barba curtos e brancos, trajava vestes pretas com detalhes de lua em cor prateada, ele era muito parecido com Dumbledore, poderia passar, tranqüilamente, por seu irmão mais novo.

"Bom dia, alunos." – ele disse com um sorriso bondoso – "Meu nome é Dominc e sou o novo professor de Advinhação e, para quem não estava presente no jantar da noite passada, sou o novo diretor da Casa Grifinória..." – ele deu um suspiro e continuou – "Bem, agora vamos à aula de hoje... abram seus livros na página cinco, 'A arte de Ler o Futuro'..."

Não entendi mais nada do que ele falou, porque passei o restante da aula dormindo com os olhos abertos. Eu sei, parece estranho, mas é verdade.

Quando o sinal para a próxima aula tocou, eu, lentamente, recolhi meu material, o que me atrasou muito em relação aos meus colegas.

"Você deve ser Ginevra Molly Weasley, certo?" – o Prof Dominic disse, sorrindo.

"Ahm... sou. O Sr. me conhece?" – perguntei, confusa.

"Não, mas deduzi que seria você, já que fiz a chamada dos alunos grifinórios hoje na mesa do café e você era a única ausente."

"É porque eu não sou interna." – expliquei.

"Eu sei... você é a enteada do Ministro, acertei?"

"Isso mesmo." – falei, desconfortável.

Qual é!

Já não é o bastante ser conhecida como a Ex-namorada do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, agora tenho a alcunha de Enteada do Ministro!

"Então... você entendeu o que falei hoje?" – o homem disse, mas não prestei muita atenção, porque estava mais interessada em observar uma pessoa que entrava na sala.

Era uma garota, talvez mais velha do que eu um ano, com os cabelos loiros lisos e bem cumpridos, alta e magra. Ela me olhava da cabeça aos pés com um sorriso debochado. Eu não ouvia mais nada do que o prof. Dominic dizia quando ela, com um sorrisinho malicioso, falou:

"Que tipo de gentalha estuda nessa escola!"

Com licença, mas eu não sou gentalha.

Nem na época em que eu era pobre, fui gentalha.

Quer dizer, sempre andei limpinha e bem arrumada.

E nessa hora esqueci que estava acompanhada e que somente eu podia vê-la, pelo simples motivo de ela não estar viva.

"Como é"?- disse com muito ódio.

"Ainda bem que morri! Não poderia viver na mesma sala que essa ralé. Eu sou linda, loira, a garota mais popular da escola e você o quê é? Feia, sardenta e imunda com essas roupas fora de moda!"

Espera aí! Eu não sou feia! E minhas roupas não estavam fora da moda! Quer dizer, era a farda de Hogwarts! Como poderia ser fora de moda? E era um uniforme novinho! Além do mais, posso não ser a "rainha do baile", mas sou bonita na medida do possível.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de meter um soco no queixo daquela idiota, fazendo-a voar. Ela podia ser linda, mas não sabia nada de defesa pessoal.

Foi nesse momento que lembrei do prof. Dominic. Ele parecia muito assustado, confesso que também ficaria se uma louca começasse a falar com o nada e desse socos no ar.

"Você também pode vê-la"? – ele perguntou, assustado.

"Hm...posso. O senhor também?" – falei, confusa.

"Claro! Oh, Merlim! Enfim encontro um igual a mim! Eu sabia que existia outros, mas nunca tive a honra de conhecer nenhum". – disse, excitado.

"Eu pensei que só tinha sido amaldiçoada."

"Maldição? Ginevra, isso é um dom. Ajudar os mortos a encontrarem seu caminho de luz é uma dádiva."

"Não foi assim comigo. Quer dizer, aconteceu durante a guerra... fui atingida com um feitiço, uma maldição imperdoável... e fiquei assim." – falei – "Além do mais, esses espíritos não colaboram! Essa garota, por exemplo..."

"Ginevra, a Rachel está apenas confusa, mas…"

"Alô? Prof. Dominic, essa vaca quebrou o meu maxilar."- disse a perua, quer dizer, Rachel, com raiva.

"Não quebrei ainda, mas se você continuar me chamando de vaca, farei isso com o maior prazer." - falei, já avançando, mas o professor me deteve.

"Calma... Rachel, querida, você tem que querer ser ajudada. Nós, pessoas como eu e Ginevra, somos mediadores, estamos aqui para ajuda-la."

"Eu não quero ajuda. Eu apenas quero minha vida de volta". – e sumiu.

"Como ela morreu?" – perguntei, esperando que tivesse sido algo bem lento e doloroso.

"Suicídio." – disse com um breve aceno de desgosto – "Aconteceu um pouco antes das férias acabarem... Você não conhecia?"

"Não... Sabe, andei ocupada nesse último ano." – falei, sincera.

E andei mesmo... vendo vários espíritos, ajudando alguns e dando porrada em outros.

Agora, essa tal de Rachel...

Qual é! Ela tirou a própria vida e agora a quer de volta.

Alô? Sinto muito, mas isso ela não vai poder ter.

Depois que Prof. Dominic enfim me deixou ir, fui para a aula de História da Magia. Graças a Merlim que o Professor Binns se aposentou de vez! Juro por todos os Deuses que se visse mais um fantasma, iria socá-lo até a morte... quer dizer...você entendeu.

O negócio é que agora temos um professor de carne e osso chamado Tom Carter, ou só prof. Carter. Ele parece bem mais animado e interessante do que o prof. Binns, se é que você me entende.

Sentei, novamente, sozinha. E prestei o máximo de atenção possível, já que vi a tal Lucy Reynolds cochichando na cadeira ao lado da minha o tempo inteiro.

No intervalo do almoço, me juntei novamente a Luna e Ben, nós três sentamos na mesa Grifinória. Ben falou um pouco sobre Durmstrang, enquanto Luna falou sobre Hogwarts e sua incrível plantação de raiz de cuia. Enquanto isso, olhei o Salão Principal, cheio de alunos. Vi Mestre sentado um pouco mais adiante, conversando com um garoto com cara de nerd. Depois, olhei para a mesa da Sonserina e vi Dunga falando com Lucy. Sim, ela só poderia ser amiga dele mesmo... Por último, encontrei Soneca sentado à mesa corvinal, conversando com um rapaz muito atraente. Que, aliás, eu nunca tinha visto antes.

"Luna, quem é aquele?"

"Ahm..." – ela olhou para ele e disse – "Nicholas Owens... ele é da Corvinal... você não o conhecia?"

"Não..."

Por que as pessoas vivem me perguntando se eu conheço as outras?

Quer dizer, eu não tenho tempo para isso!

"Gina, onde você andou durante o ano que passou?" – perguntou, sorrindo.

Nem queira saber...

Só posso dizer que envolve últimos desejos e fantasmas teimosos.

"Por que ele é tão triste?" – desviei o assunto.

"Ele namorava uma garota da Corvinal... uma Rachel Collins..." – Luna disse, pensativa – "Ontem, a Profa. McGonagall disse que ela faleceu durante as férias. O boato que corre na sala comunal é que, na verdade, Rachel se matou, depois de Nick dar um fora nela."

Ah... isso faz sentido.

Quer dizer, o tal do Nick é um gato total...

E, tudo bem, se matar por causa de um garoto é tão _out_, mas sei lá, né!

"Como ela fez isso?" – perguntei.

"Tomou um veneno..." – Luna disse, calma.

Depois disso, não falei mais nada sobre o assunto.

A verdade é que fiquei muito decepcionada em saber que a morte da piranha não foi lenta e dolorosa...

Covarde.

Na primeira aula depois do intervalo, fui chamada para falar com o prof. Dominic. Bati na porta e vi que ele estava com visita. Um rapaz alto, muito alto, de cabelos castanhos curtos, que depois reconheci como sendo Nick Owens. Passados alguns minutos ele saiu e quando eu ia entrar na sala senti a presença de Rachel, a qual olhava fixamente para o rapaz, era um olhar cheio de ódio, fúria e poucos segundos depois vi tudo ao redor começar a tremer. Eu sabia que não era um terremoto, era apenas a garota testando seus novos "poderes". Vi que ela fitava uma coluna de madeira, e que essa tremia muito. O tremor aumentou e a viga caiu, ia atingir o rapaz, mas a minha primeira ação foi pular em cima dele, salvando-o da morte.

Depois tudo acalmou e eu levantei rápido à procura de Rachel, mas ela já tinha sumido. Ajudei o rapaz a se levantar e ele disse:

"Obrigado." – olhando mais de perto percebi que ele, realmente, era bonito.

"Disponha." – falei – "Está tudo bem aí?"

"Sim... se você não tivesse me salvado, acho que estaria morto."

"Srta. Weasley! ! Vocês estão bem?" – perguntou Prof Dominic, preocupado.

"Sim... ótimos." – respondi.

"Merlim..." – o homem disse, assustado – "Está tudo bem com você, Sr. Owens?"

"Sim, professor... essa moça me salvou. Aliás, qual seu nome?" – perguntou.

"Gina Weasley." – falei para ele – "Professor, o senhor queria me ver?"

"Sim, claro." – disse para mim – "Sr. Owens, se não tiver nenhum machucado, vá para a sala. A Profa. Sprout já está esperando." – disse para o rapaz.

"Certo." – respondeu – "Até mais, Gina." – e saiu.

"Foi a Rachel que fez isso?" – ele perguntou assim que ficamos sozinhos.

"Ela mesma." – falei, cansada – "Alguém tem que pará-la, e eu me candidato a essa missão."

"Eu não confio em seus métodos, Gina." – disse, preocupado.

"Professor, para fantasmas como Rachel só existe um método." – falei, cansada.

"Ela só está desnorteada, depois de uma morte tão trágica..." – falou, preocupado – "Acho melhor que você não use esse método com ela."

"Tudo bem." – disse, sincera – "Posso conversar com ela. Tipo, uma conversa de mulher para mulher." – que se não desse certo, acabaria em porrada da mesma forma, mas o professor Dominic não precisava saber dessa parte.

"Ah! Que maravilha!" – falou, exultante – "Isso mesmo! Quando você poderá fazer isso?"

"Hoje à noite. O senhor só terá que me ajudar a entrar." – falei.

"Tudo bem." – o homem disse, sorrindo igual a uma criança – "Que bom, encontrá-la! Enfim terei ajuda para encaminhar essas pobres almas sofredoras."

Não falei nada, mas eu acho que a única pobre alma sofredora nessa conversa sou eu.

Afinal, sou eu que perco horas de sono e de diversão para "encaminhar" essas "almas sofredoras".

Quando cheguei em casa, fui direto para o quarto e quase me arrependi de entrar lá quando vi Malfoy sentado na mesma cadeira do dia anterior.

"Por que você voltou?" – perguntei, jogando meu corpo cansado na cama.

"Eu moro aqui." – disse, calmo.

"Você MORAVA aqui, Malfoy." – falei, cansada – "Será que devo lembrá-lo de que você está Morto? M-O-R-T-O!

"Não é necessário, Weasley. Eu sei disso."

"Então, o quê vai ser?" – perguntei, sentando na cama e encarando ele – "Quer que eu fale com alguém? Cuide de algum bicho de estimação?"

"O quê?" – ele perguntou confuso.

"Qual seu último desejo?" – expliquei – "Diga e eu o realizarei... depois, você vai embora e me deixa em paz."

"E..." – ele disse levantando e ficando de frente a mim – "o que te faz pensar que, se eu tivesse um último desejo, pediria a você para realizá-lo?"

"Porque eu sou uma mediadora." – falei levantando também e ficando na frente dele e, logo percebi que, se quisesse socá-lo estaria em forte desvantagem, uma vez que ele é mais alto do que eu uns trinta centímetros.

"Uma o quê?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Mediadora. Aquela que ajuda os mortos a seguirem em frente."

"Eu não preciso seguir em frente, Weasley." – disse – "E muito menos preciso da sua ajuda." – e sumiu.

Já estava tão acostumada com a falta de educação deles (desses espíritos que eu tenho que cuidar) que nem me importei, me joguei novamente na cama e dormi até a hora do jantar, quando acordei com minha mãe me sacudindo.

Sério, qualquer dia desses eu acabo tendo um treco do susto que levo.

Por volta das onze horas, tomei banho, vesti minha roupa preta que sempre uso para esse negócio de ajuda a fantasmas, peguei meu rolo de moedas (minha mãe confiscou meu soco inglês, pensando que eu fazia parte de alguma gangue) e minha lanterna, além, claro, da minha varinha (às vezes ela serve para alguma coisa). Desci as escadas vagarosamente e graças a Merlim ninguém acordou. Tive vontade de pegar o carro do Soneca, mas infelizmente não encontrei as chaves. Olhei por toda a garagem e tudo que vi foram os carros (do Soneca e do Alan) e vassouras, algumas bem velhas e outras bem legais, como uma Nimbus 2001. Não pensei duas vezes antes de pegá-la.

"Indo a algum lugar, Weasley?"

"Que droga, Malfoy!" – falei com a mão no peito – "Por que você aparece assim de repente?"

"Weasley, para onde você está indo?"

"Interessa?" – falei, atrevida.

"Interessa a partir do momento em que você pega a minha vassoura." – disse segurando o cabo com força.

"Malfoy, sai dessa. Quantas vezes terei que lembrá-lo que você está MORTO? M-O-R-T-O!" – disse, quase gritando.

"Sua mamãe não vai gostar nada de saber que a filhinha dela está saindo na calada da noite."

"Ah é?" – falei sarcástica – "E como você pretende dizer a ela, uma vez que você está invisível para todos, mas, infelizmente não para mim?"

Ele soltou o cabo e eu aproveitei para dar um impulso e sair voando.

Sabe, não tenho tempo a perder com esses fantasmas.

Principalmente se ele for Draco Malfoy.

Ele soltou e eu fui. Que cara chato! Metido! Está para nascer o dia em que um fantasma vai me fazer chantagens.

Segui para a Escola e amaldiçoei todos daquela casa (inclusive eu) por não ter um tipo de transporte mais digno. Quer dizer, vassoura não é o meio indicado para sair no meio da noite, aliás, numa noite muito fria.

Depois de um bom tempo cheguei no local e, assim como prometera, o professor Dominic tinha deixado o portão aberto. Entrei e fui até o corredor em que vi Rachel de manhã. E lá estava ela, encostada na mesma parede.

"Eu sei quem você é Weasley. E para quê veio".

E eu também sei quem ela é. Uma imbecil que se matou por causa de um cara. Ridículo, eu diria.

"Então, já que você sabe me poupa palavras, não é mesmo?"

"Weasley, não quero ir embora. Eu tenho que fazer muitas coisas por aqui."

"Como o quê? Provocar pequenos tremores? Derrubar vigas em cima da cabeça do seu ex?"

"Sim, basicamente isso, mas o que eu quero mesmo é matá-lo, assim ele vai ficar do meu lado para a vida toda."

"Patético. Quem garante que ele vai ficar com você depois de morto?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Que nem sempre quando as pessoas morrem, elas vão para o mesmo lugar que os outros."

Nem tenho muita certeza de que isso seja verdade, mas estava tentando convencê-la a não matá-lo, sabe como é, agora estávamos conversando, mas se não resolvesse teria que partir para o plano B, ou seja, partir para porrada mesmo.

"Weasley, isso é mentira!" – exclamou histericamente.

"Claro que não é! Quer dizer, você continuará aqui, mas ele? Pode ser que ele siga em frente..."

Ela me pareceu meio confusa. A verdade é que eu também estava. Comecei a achar que tinha errado de tática. O negócio era partir logo pra porrada.

"Você tem que entender que o Nick não é mais seu namorado. É por isso mesmo que você está morta, porque ele terminou com você."

"Cala a boca, vaca." – disse com sua simpatia habitual.

"Você tirou a sua vida por causa dele. Você não aguentou como qualquer garota, porque era e ainda é fraca demais, burra demais pra entender que mesmo ele, Nick Owens não merecia sua vida. Hoje ele continua vivo,agora disponível e você? Está morta! Não pode ser a mais bonita, a mais famosa, a mais rica. Porque você agora é só um corpo em decomposição que em pouco tempo vai virar pó."

Eu acho que depois disso ela ficou realmente furiosa. Tudo começou a tremer de novo, só que de maneira mais intensa, por isso resolvi correr, afinal não queria que um pedaço de madeira partisse minha cabeça em duas. Uma estátua de um bruxo de um olho só começou a tremer mais ainda e eu vi a cabeça da tal se descolar do corpo e vir na minha direção.

Saí correndo e Rachel me seguiu, os tremores aumentavam e ela gritava palavrões. Cheguei a pensar que alguém ia ouvi-la, mas nada. Era só eu e ela. Por isso mesmo me escondi na sala do prof. Carter, mas não demorou muito para ela me achar. A cabeça do bruxo de um olho só batia na porta com muita intensidade, começando a fazer um buraco no lugar. Senti que em pouco tempo seria atingida pela cabeça da estátua quando vi Malfoy na sala.

Meu Merlim! Esse cara está me seguindo. Juro que se ele fosse vivo denunciava ele, por sei lá, perseguição, alguma coisa assim.

Mas não estava em condições de brigar com ele, por isso procurei jeitos de fugir e a minha única solução foi uma janela, a qual estava muito bem fechada.

Vi Malfoy pegar uma cadeira e quebrar o vidro da janela para eu passar. Ah tá bom, agora vou ter que agradecer a ele por isso.

"Eu não posso ir. E a Rachel?"- eu disse.

"Vou cuidar dela. Agora vai logo, antes que a porta não agüente mais."

Eu passei pela janela e saí correndo, só parando na entrada do castelo. Sentei-me num dos bancos e fiquei tentando ouvir algo, queria saber se a Rachel já tinha matado o Malfoy. Claro que isso é uma coisa meio idiota de se pensar, sendo que ele estava morto e não podia morrer de novo. O negócio é que estava começando a ficar preocupada com ele, nem senti a presença de mais uma pessoa ali. Só fui notar que tinha alguém quando ouvi uma voz.

"Eu acho que mandei você ir embora."

Com essa delicadeza... só poderia ser o Malfoy.

"Você não manda em mim." – falei, birrenta – "E a Rachel?"

"Já se acalmou um pouco, mas acho que você não deve mexer com gente grande, Weasleyzinha." – falou sarcástico.

"O quê você está insinuando, Malfoy?" – disse com raiva – "Saiba que já chutei os fundilhos de fantasmas mais poderosos do que ela."

"Weasley... você acha que é valente, mas na verdade é medrosa." – disse – "Se eu não tivesse chegado, com certeza agora você estaria morta."

"Ah, por favor! Eu sei me cuidar muito bem. E já enfrentei fantasmas mais fortes, ela é apenas uma patricinha revoltada."

Vi Malfoy se aproximar mais e depois se abaixar em frente a mim. Ele levantou o meu queixo e ficou olhando para mim. Por alguma razão desconhecida pensei que ele ia me beijar, o que é meio ridículo, uma vez que: a) ele é um fantasma; b) nós nos odiamos; e c) nós estávamos brigando. Então, ouvi:

"Weasley, você está sangrando."

"O quê?" – falei um pouco entorpecida pela presença dele.

"Você está sangrando."

"Ahm?"

Então vi uns pingos de sangue pelo chão e na minha roupa. Peguei em todo meu corpo até ver que tinha sido o pulso. Ah, me feri quando fui escapar pela janela. Nada de grave. Só cortei o meu pulso, não era um ferimento que ia precisar de uma transfusão de sangue, mesmo assim ele pegou um pano de dentro do bolso e amarrou no local do ferimento.

"Está doendo?"- perguntou, num tom de voz totalmente diferente, quase delicado.

Quer dizer, desde quando Malfoys são delicados com Weasleys?

Será que quando a pessoa morre, ela muda?

Ou será que, tipo, fantasmas sofrem de dupla personalidade?

"Não. Nem foi nada."

Por algum motivo desconhecido tive uma vontade danada de chorar. Não é muito normal as pessoas fazerem coisas legais para mim. Tipo, minha mãe faz. E a Luna, também. E eu não esperava que ele fizesse isso porque, tipo, nós nos odiamos desde sempre... e agora ele fica assim... todo gentil e preocupado.

Afinal, o quê aquele fantasma tinha cheirado?

Por que, no mínimo, aquilo era esquisito.

"Isso é bem feito." – ele disse, de repente, voltara a ser o mesmo bruto de sempre.

"Muito obrigada." – falei levantando e com a varinha disse – "_Accio_ Nimbus."

A vassoura voou para a minha mão e nem esperei que ele dissesse mais nada... Já tinha ouvido muito por aquela noite. A viagem de volta foi pior do que a de ida, já que o meu pulso estava doendo para valer.

Cheguei em casa e subi para meu quarto. Malfoy não estava lá e agradeci por isso, se tivesse que vê-lo novamente, acho que seria obrigada a bater nele. Troquei de roupa (no banheiro) e depois fui fazer um curativo no ferimento. Peguei o pano que estava no meu pulso e depois percebi que era um lenço. Aliás, um lenço muito feminino. Com as iniciais P.P. Lavei-o e deixei secando, depois entregaria a ele.

Deitei e dormi igual a uma pedra. Afinal estava muito cansada de tentar fugir da fúria de um fantasma.

Minha intenção, no dia seguinte, era mandar uma coruja para o Prof. Dominic avisando sobre a Rachel, mas como sou imprestável mesmo só acordei com minha mãe me sacudindo. Já tinha passado da hora. E o pior, o carro do Ministério não pôde me esperar, o que significou ir para a Escola de Nôitibus Andante.

Cheguei na Escola e fui logo a procura do prof. Dominic. Queria avisá-lo que Nick corria perigo. Mas fui impedida de fazer isso quando a prof. Angeline, a nova professora de poções, me barrou.

"Onde vai?"- ela disse com aquele ar de "eu-sou-o-snape-de-saias"

"Vou falar com o prof. Dominic."

"Você não pode. Ele está muito ocupado hoje, está com os funcionários do Ministério que vieram aqui para saber do terrível acidente com a Estátua do Bruxo de Um Olho Só. E também com a sala do prof. Carter. E com a galeria, que está quase toda no chão."

"Ah...então..valeu, professora."

"A Srta. saberia de alguma coisa a respeito disso?" – perguntou em tom totalmente acusatório.

"Eu? Claro que não. Agora se a senhora me der licença, vou para a aula de Herbologia."

E saí rapidinho de lá. Fui para a aula e fiquei pensando em como falar com o prof. Dominic. Tinha certeza que a Rachel ia tentar algo de novo e estava com muito medo de ela obter êxito dessa vez.

Depois de horas de sofrimento, o intervalo para o almoço chegou e eu fui ver o prof. Dom. Quando cheguei na sala dele o vi conversando com Nick e deduzi que ele já sabia de tudo. Fiquei esperando do lado de fora uns bons minutos quando escutei um estrondo.

Mandei a educação para o alto quando invadi a sala do Prof. Dom e vi o que aconteceu. Um grande e pesado quadro de Merlim, que estava na parede, tinha caído em cima do professor. E Nick estava do outro lado, desacordado.

Não sabia o quê tinha acontecido, mas imaginava. Rachel tentou jogar o quadro na cabeça de Nick, mas quando prof. Dom foi salva-lo recebeu todo o impacto.

Voltei para o corredor e gritei por socorro, num instante a sala estava cheia de gente. Até a equipe do St. Mungus chegar e expulsar todo mundo. Para minha felicidade nenhum dos dois morreu. Nick quebrou os braços e o Prof. Dom quebrou uma perna e um braço. E sinceramente, eu não consigo dizer quem se deu pior, acho que foi o professor, visto que ele é velhinho, já tem uns cem anos, poxa!

E talvez tenha sido por isso que fiquei tão fula.

Uma coisa é bater em mim, que não tenho medo dela e outra coisa totalmente diferente é bater num pobre professor e num aluno inocente.

Então, lembrei de um jeito. Confesso que é uma saída um pouco radical, mas é o único recurso para conseguir detê-la. Consegui fugir da aula de História da Magia e fui para a biblioteca, onde fiquei o resto da tarde, colhendo informações sobre esse método.

Às três horas em ponto, fui para a frente da Escola e peguei o carro do Ministério, junto com meus meio-irmãos. Pedi ao motorista para me levar até o Hospital e isso não agradou nadinha Dunga e Soneca, que queriam ir logo para casa, Mestre foi o único que me apoiou. Assim, deixamos os dois chatos em casa e fomos para o Hospital, pouco tempo depois estávamos a frente de um prédio enorme. Mestre e eu entramos e perguntamos para a recepcionista onde estavam Nick e prof. Dom, ela me disse os quartos e, enquanto fui visitar Nick, Mestre foi ver o Prof. Dom.

Quando cheguei ao quarto de Nick encontrei o local cheio de gente. Desculpe. Cheio de garotas.

"Olá, Nick." – falei, enquanto me aproximava da cama dele – "Como vai?"

"Ah... nada demais..." – disse e percebi que ele estava um pouco desnorteado.

"Nick, nós podemos falar a sós um instante?" – perguntei, baixinho.

"Garotas, vocês podem sair um instante?" – pediu com um sorriso que ninguém resistiria.

Elas saíram, não sem antes me direcionar olhares maldosos.

Ah... tudo bem, estou morrendo de medo delas!

Fala sério!

Então, só para desnorteá-lo um pouco mais, falei de coisas frívolas, como quadribol e a dor que ele sentia nos braços e como ele tinha que tomar a poção de 1h em 1h para passar até que eu perguntei, desinteressada:

"Hm...Nick... você tem uma foto da Rachel?"

"Tenho sim. Na carteira. Por quê?"

"Nada. Eu só queria vê-la. É que as meninas hoje falaram dela na aula e eu quis conhecê-la."

Ele acreditou. Claro. O cara estava chapadão de tanta poção que tomou. Aproveitei o estado dele ( e Merlim me perdoe por isso) e roubei a foto dela. Tipo, ele nem ia querer mais, não é?

Depois os pais dele chegaram e eu saí rapidinho de lá.

Então, fui para o quarto do Prof. Dominic e encontrei ele e Mestre conversando.

"Ginevra! Que alegria vê-la!" – ele disse alegre demais, o que logo lhe proporcionou uma careta de dor.

"E aí, professor... como vai?" – perguntei, mas o que eu quero dizer é "foi ela não foi? Aquela pir..."

"Estou muito bem!" – disse, sorrindo – "David estava me falando que foi você quem nos encontrou depois do incidente."

"Ah... foi sim. Eu queria falar com o senhor sobre..." – falei e quase disse o nome dela, mas percebi que Mestre estava muito interessado na conversa – "a tarefa de ontem, quando ouvi o barulho."

"Então, devo agradecê-la. Você salvou a minha vida e a do Nicholas também."

Ficamos falando sobre o acidente, claro, sem mencionarmos Rachel, até eu ver a hora no relógio e constatar que passava das seis horas da tarde.

"Professor Dominic, temos que ir." – falei.

"Ah, claro, claro." – ele disse com um sorriso triste – "Desculpem. Fiz vocês perderem a tarde na companhia de um velho."

"Professor, isso não é verdade. Eu adoro conversar com pessoas mais experientes." – Mestre disse e ele nem mentiu, uma vez que só os mais velhos conseguem entender o que ele fala.

Mestre deu um breve aceno para o professor e saiu do quarto.

"Então, o Sr. vai ficar bem?" – perguntei segurando a mão dele.

Não sei, mas eu conheço este homem há um dia e já gosto dele.

Talvez isso se deva ao fato de que ele parece tanto com o Prof. Dumbledore.

"Vou sim, Ginevra. E obrigado mais uma vez."

"Não por isso." – falei – "E eu vou punir quem fez isso com o senhor."

"Ginevra, não faça isso." – disse, tentando pegar minha mão novamente – "Rachel está um pouco perturbada."

"Professor... ela vai acabar matando alguém. Já chega, isso tem que acabar."

"O quê você vai fazer? Bater nela novamente?"

"Não... vai ser um método mais eficaz." – falei.

"Não gosto e nem aprovo os seus métodos." – disse em tom de repreensão.

Então era melhor ele nem saber o quê eu tinha em mente.

"Não se preocupe, professor. Dessa vez, não vou errar." – falei e saí, ignorando os chamados dele.

Quando eu e Mestre chegamos em casa ainda conseguimos pegar o jantar sendo servido. Mamãe nos repreendeu por causa do atraso, mas não foi nada terminei, subi para trocar de roupa, como sempre fiz isso no banheiro, já que não sei se Malfoy está escondido ali ou não.

Depois, decidi fazer minhas tarefas, em dois dias consegui acumular muito dever. Tem metros e metros atrasados. Estava muito concentrada na história da guerra contra os anões, que parecia bem ridícula, mas não foi tanto assim, quando escutei um "Weasley".

Cara, eu me assustei muito! Qualquer dia desses acabo tendo um ataque igual ao do meu pai, quero dizer, já devo ser propensa a isso, né? E ainda ficam me dando susto...

"Malfoy! Dá para você avisar antes de se materializar na minha frente?"

"Como?" – ele disse, com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Sei lá, tipo, arrastar umas correntes... ou tocar um sino...cac..quer dizer...caramba....isso assusta muito!"

"Desculpe, mas não tem como fazer de outro jeito." – disse, displiciente. É óbvio que se existisse um jeito, ele não faria – "Então, como vai?" – disse, quase simpático.

E isso me assusta...

Quer dizer, Malfoys não são simpáticos.

"Vou bem. E... bem..." – disse, sem jeito – "Obrigada por ontem ter me ajudado."

"Ah, não foi nada..."- disse ele com ar de arrogância.

"Tome." – disse entregando o lenço – "É seu esse lenço?"

"Não interessa, Weasley." – esse sim é o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço.

Depois disso, ele se calou, mas continuou sentado, olhando para mim.

Caramba, fantasmas não têm nada o quê fazer?

Tipo, assustar pessoas ou coisas assim?

"Malfoy, por que você fica sentado aí, olhando para mim?"

"Porque esse é meu quarto." – disse, displicente – "Então, como vai a sua amiga?"

"Quem? A Luna?" – perguntei, confusa.

"A Lovegood, não... a tal de Rachel... ela tentou te matar hoje?"

"Hm... não, mas quase matou um professor e o ex-namorado dela."

"Que pena." – ele disse, sorrindo – "Eu estava com esperanças de que ela conseguiria te matar hoje. Infelizmente, terei que esperar mais um pouco para ter meu quarto só para mim..." – e sumiu.

E isso me deu tanta raiva...

Porque, no que depende de mim, ela nunca vai conseguir me matar. Mesmo que ela tenha chance.

Infelizmente, garanto que ela terá uma chance de me matar, exatamente daqui a três dias, quando conseguir todos os ingredientes necessários para colocar meu plano em prática.

E então... ela vai embora.

Ah... vai sim...

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá, gente. Como estão? Espero que estejam todos bem!

Então, sinto muito pela minha demora, mas minha prioridade era terminar as fics "É amor ou amizade?" e "O Preço do Amor"... Que, aliás, ainda não estão totalmente completas, porque, pelo menos em "É amor ou amizade?", prometo que farei um epílogo (que sairá em breve)! A partir de agora atualizarei semanalmente...

Desculpem eventuais erros de grafia ou de gramática, mas esse capítulo foi betado por mim mesma, uma vez que minha beta-reader e amiga ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, sumiu, sem nem dar notícias.

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, estou fazendo todo o possível para adequar o mundo da Mediadora com o mundo de Harry Potter, sem ter que mexer muito na originalidade das obras.

Nos próximos capítulos ficará mais claro como a Gina descobriu que tem esse "dom" e tal. E como o Draco morreu.

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a todas que mandam reviews, adicionam nos favoritos e/ou no alert! Muito Muito Obrigada! :*

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Só uma palavra: APARECE! Beijos.

**BaahH: **Continuei, querida... e vou continuar sempre, mesmo que ngm goste. Hehehehe. Beijos.

**Jane Alves: **Olá, Jane. Então, ela não sabe do quê ou como o Draco morreu, porque ele morreu em condições totalmente obscuras... O corpo dele nunca foi encontrado. E ele morreu bem depois da guerra. Daqui a uns cinco ou seis capítulos isso ficará muito mais claro. Beijos.

**Isadora Britto:** Ah, fico muito feliz em saber que você lê e gosta das minhas fics! :* É, eu demorei, mas juro que isso não irá se repetir. Beijos.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Fico muito contente em saber que você gostou! Obrigada por ler mais essa! Beijos.

**Loh Malfoy: **Que bom que está gostando! Desculpa a demora! Beijocas.

**Princesa Chi:** Ah-há! Quem é vivo, sempre aparece! É, eu espero que essa fic seja mais legal do que a outra. Com certeza ela está dando mais trabalho, mas acho que vai ser muito melhor pelo fato da rivalidade entre os dois. Mesmo que, às vezes, Draco seja, sem querer, delicado. Hehehehehe Beijocas.

**Nani Slytherin 815:** Ai, Nani! Que bom que gostou! Obrigada por ler as duas fics... espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

**Fini Felton:** Hehehehe... Espero que ame essa fic tb! Beijocas.

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan:** Olá!!!! :) espero que goste desse cap. Beijocas.

Gente, desculpem os comentários curtos...

Bem, espero realmente que gostem, porque, deu trabalhooooooo! Hahahahahahahhaha

Beijos,

**Manu Black **

**Revisado em 09 de janeiro de 2009.**


	3. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 02

No dia seguinte, quando Mestre e eu estávamos entrando na Escola, vi Rachel, olhando para mim com um sorriso debochado.

"Ah... eu não sabia que você tinha um irmãozinho." – ela disse olhando para Mestre.

"Não se atreva." – falei para ela.

"O quê houve, Gina?" – Mestre perguntou, confuso.

"Nada, Mes...digo, David." – falei, sorrindo para ele – "Você já está atrasado para a aula, certo?"

"Gina..." – ele tentou dizer, mas eu o empurrei e ele acabou indo para a aula sem entender nada.

Quando vi que nós duas estávamos sozinhas, andei lentamente até onde ela estava e disse, com a voz fria:

"Se você encostar um dedo sequer nele... vai ver."

"E o quê você vai fazer?" – ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico – "Vai me matar?"

"Eu vou te mandar para o Inferno." – falei dando um empurrão nela e saí, antes que me descontrolasse e acabasse de vez com ela.

Tive muita dificuldade em encontrar o ingredientes para realizar o meu plano, até aquele momento só tinha a foto da baranga e as informações que tinha pesquisado na biblioteca da escola. Depois da ameaça dela, dediquei todo meu tempo livre para arranjar os ingredientes, até conseguir todos eles, exatamente, três dias depois.

Quando estava na Escola redobrei meus cuidados em relação à Rachel, escotei Mestre por todos os lados e talvez ele me ache um pouco mais estranha agora.

Nick e o professor Dom ainda continuaram no Hospital, por isso não tive que vigiá-los também. Eles estavam livres da influência nefasta da defunta.

Confesso que achei maravilhoso o fato de o professor Dominic ainda estar internado. Quer dizer, eu não quero o mal dele, mas o quanto mais longe ele estivesse, melhor. Era menos um empecilho para a concretização do tal plano.

A hora ideal para colocar tudo em prática, era a noite, porque seria muito estranho exorcizar um fantasma teimoso no meio do corredor, enquanto alunos passavam para as aulas.

Isso mesmo. Exorcismo.

Ela pediu, certo?

Primeiro, tentou me matar. E, tudo bem eu a perdôo por isso, afinal todos eles, ou pelo menos a grande maioria, tenta contra a minha vida. Depois, ela tentou matar um rapaz inocente e um professor idoso e inofensivo... e só para completar, ameaçou meu irmão.

E, tudo bem, nem sei se isso vai dar certo, porque nunca fiz um.

Um exorcismo, quero dizer.

Mas não faz mal... por que é tentando que se aprende, certo?

Então, na sexta-feira, depois de ter conseguido todos os itens necessários, esperei o relógio marcar meia-noite para agir. Primeiro, arrumei minhas coisas: peguei minha mochila, minha lanterna e minha varinha, a foto de Rachel, o sangue de galinha, as velas pretas e o papel que tinha os dizeres em português.

Fui para a garagem e com um aceno de varinha, peguei, novamente, a Nimbus 2001. Já estava no quintal, quase montando na vassoura quando vi que alguém me observava. Ele estava um pouco mais a frente, quase escondido pela sombra de uma árvore.

"Você vai para onde, Weasley?"- ele disse sem sair do lugar, a voz dele tão grave que meu deu arrepios.

"Eu vou para a Escola." – falei montando na vassoura.

"Uma hora dessas? Sua aula é só de manhã."- disse ele saindo das sombras.

E pude perceber que havia um sorrisinho de deboche no rosto dele.

"Nossa, Malfoy, como você é engraçado!" – falei, sarcástica – "Por que você não vai morar num circo?"

"Você vai acabar sendo morta por aquela garota, Weasley." – ele disse, aproximando-se.

Sabe, nunca tinha reparado antes.

Mas a verdade é que o Malfoy é muito bonito.

E é muito estranho que eu tenha notado isso assim, tão de repente.

"É isso que você quer, não é?" – falei, dando impulso com os pés.

Já estava no ar quando o ouvi dizer algo parecido com:

"_Nombre de Dios!_"

O que é totalmente idiota, porque… desde quando ele fala espanhol?

Muitos minutos depois cheguei no povoado de Hogsmeade e, como, não tinha combinado com ninguém para deixarem a porta da Escola aberta, o único jeito era tentar entrar pela passagem da DedosdeMel.

Só posso dizer que gastei muitos minutos com isso.

Com esse negócio de passagem.

Mas o importante é que consegui entrar.

O castelo estava escuro e calmo.

Segui para a galeria onde Rachel sempre ficava. Então organizei tudo: coloquei a foto dela no meio de um círculo feito com sangue de galinha, rodeado pelas velas pretas. Depois disse as palavras em português (do Brasil) que eram necessárias e, inicialmente, não vi muita diferença, até sentir um vento forte.

E ouvir a voz de Rachel.

"Gininha, você está brincando com a sorte. O quê faz aqui a essa hora?" – disse colocando-se a minha frente.

"Sua vaca, onde arranjou essa foto?" – gritou com raiva.

Ignorei.

Continuei falando as palavras em português.

"Você está fazendo o quê?" – ela exigiu saber, mas ignorei novamente.

"Sua vaca, você está me ouvindo?" – disse avançando e, consequentemente, quase entrando no círculo.

Percebi que com a aproximação dela, um tipo de redemoinho começou a se formar acima do círculo.

"Por favor, Rachel, dá para você ficar aqui, mais para a direita?" – pedi educadamente.

"Eca, isso é sangue! Você está louca, Weasley?"

"Isso é só sangue de galinha." – falei, despreocupada.

"Sangue de galinha?" – perguntou com o nariz franzido.

"Sim." – respondi, entre as palavras do exorcismo.

"Sua anormal! Eu exijo saber o que você está fazendo!"

Então tive uma idéia brilhante.

"Bem, você me disse que gostaria de ter sua vida de volta, não é? Então, descobri um jeito."

Os olhos de Rachel brilharam e um sorriso escapou dos lábios dela.

"Sério? Você pode mesmo, Gi?"

Em dois segundos passei de vaca para Gi.

"Sim, mas para isso você tem que ficar aqui no meio do círculo. E tem que fechar os olhos."

Então ela ficou no lugar indicado e recomecei com o ritual.

"Gi, você acha que eu posso visitar o Nick no hospital? Será que ele não vai ficar com raiva?" – ela perguntou, contente.

"Sim, você pode ir visitá-lo." – falei, tentando me concentrar.

"Eu nem acredito que vou voltar a viver. A primeira coisa que vou fazer é me desculpar com o Nick."

E ela continuava falando e falando, mas eu mal ouvia as palavras da Rachel. O vento aumentou e o redemoinho também, a velocidade aumentava cada vez mais formando uma espécie de cone em volta de Rachel.

"Gi, está dando certo?"

"Sim."

"Será que eu..."- ela disse abrindo os olhos

"RACHEL, FECHE OS OLHOS!"

E então ela saiu do círculo e gritou:

"Sua vaca! Você estava se livrando de mim! Eu não ia ter meu corpo de volta."

Então foi aí que toda galeria começou a tremer. Não era como da outra vez, agora era muito mais intenso e sentia que a qualquer momento tudo ia desabar na minha cabeça.

Rachel voou no meu pescoço tentando me asfixiar. Mas eu já disse que ela não domina a arte da porrada, né? Então dei um soco na cara plastificada dela. Ela soltou meu pescoço, mas continou tentando me atingir de outras formas. A intensidade dos tremores aumentava cada vez mais. E eu não deixei de dizer as palavras do exorcismo nem uma vez sequer.

Então aconteceu: chutei Rachel e ela entrou no círculo novamente. O vento em forma de cone voltou mais forte, envolvendo-a completamente. No mesmo instante, senti que as vigas de madeira iam partir minha cabeça em duas. O vento e o tremor ficou mais intenso, até que tudo parou. O ventou sumiu, levando Rachel consigo. Ao mesmo tempo em que várias vigas caíram, senti uma pancada na minha cabeça e caí no chão, desacordada.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Nova Versão**

**#**

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei desmaiada lá. Quando abri os olhos, senti uma dor terrível na cabeça e vi dois rostos olhando para mim, preocupados. O primeiro era Soneca e o outro, era Mestre.

Apesar da magreza, Soneca consegue ser bem forte. Ele ergueu as vigas que estavam em cima de mim, enquanto Mestre me ajudava a levantar.

"O que houve, Gina?" – Mestre disse, nervoso.

"Nada." – falei, sentindo que a cada passo que dava minha cabeça rachava mais um pouco.

"Gina... o corredor do sétimo andar está quase todo destruído." – Mestre disse – "Como pode ter sido nada?"

Mestre e sua lógica.

"David, acho melhor levá-la ao St Mungus." – Soneca disse, quando olhou para o meu rosto.

Cara, eu devia estar com uma aparência horripilante.

"Não é necessário, So... quer dizer...John... eu estou ótima." – falei, tentando andar sem ajuda, o que só me fez cair.

Soneca me pegou nos braços (sim, ele estava se mostrando muito forte) e fomos para o carro dele que estava estacionado no lado de fora.

"Como vocês entraram?" – perguntei, quando já estávamos a caminho de casa.

Mestre sentou-se atrás comigo.

Para falar a verdade ele foi bem legal... até deixou que eu deitasse a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Eu passei embaixo do portão." – Mestre disse – "Abri-o para John e então fomos procurá-la."

Depois disso não falei mais nada, porque desmaiei novamente.

Só acordei de novo na tarde do dia seguinte. No meu quarto. Minha mãe deixou que dormisse até àquela hora, pois creditou meu cansaço à mudança de casa. Ainda bem que ela não percebeu que só mudei de casa e não de país.

Encontrei cartas do Professor Dominic (ele já sabia o quê tinha acontecido e estava muito revoltado comigo) e de Luna (ela me desejou melhoras e disse que eu era a nova presidente da turma... tipo... ahm?).

Estava tentando ler um texto de História da Magia quando ouvi batidinhas na porta.

"Entre." – falei.

"Oi, Gina..." – Mestre disse, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto

"David! Entra!" – falei, sorrindo.

Ele entrou e trazia vários pergaminhos.

"Trouxe os seus deveres." – ele disse, sentando na cama.

Eu adoro o Mestre, mas... por que ele tem que ser tão... NERD?

"Obrigada." – falei, sorrindo.

"Disponha." – disse – "Então, está melhor?"

"Sim... só com um pouco de dor, mas vai passar." – falei – "David, como vocês sabiam que eu estava lá?"

"Gina, se eu disser, você não vai me achar louco?"

Ele parecia bem nervoso e nem sabia que eu já o achava um pouquinho louco.

"Claro que não."

"Bem, ontem, quando eu estava dormindo, ouvi alguém me chamar. Era a voz de um homem. Eu tentei ignorar, mas ele era insistente. Eu não pude vê-lo, mas ele me disse que eu tinha que ir até sua Escola e salva-la. Disse que você corria perigo."

"Hm..." – falei, sentindo meu coração ficar acelerado – "Ele se identificou?"

"Sim... e..." – ele olhou para os lados e continuou – "é muito estranho. Ele disse que se chamava Malfoy."

"Ah..."

"Você o conhece?"

"É... sim..." – falei, sem jeito.

"Lembro que li há três anos que Draco Malfoy desaparecera em circunstâncias misteriosas." – disse, mais nerd do que nunca – "Ele é um fantasma?"

"Sim..."

"Eu sabia!" – Mestre disse com um sorriso vitorioso – "Sempre suspeitei que existiam outros tipos de fantasmas... quer dizer, ele não é igual ao Sr. Nicholas ou à Murta... ele é um tipo de fantasma diferente. Você consegue vê-lo?" – perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

"Sim." – falei, triste por isso. Eu preferia não ter que vê-lo.

"Isso é fantástico! Como ele é? Mais sólido? Mais apagado? Mais brilhante?'" – disse, empolgado.

"Hm... Sim, ele é mais sólido." – falei, sentindo a cabeça doer mais – "David... prefiro que você não diga nada a ninguém sobre isso. Não é todo mundo que pode ver esse tipo de fantasma."

"Tudo bem... mas..."

"Um dia eu te explico, ok?" – falei, sorrindo.

"Ok." – ele disse, animado – "Vou pesquisar sobre isso!" – e saiu correndo do quarto.

Triste como esta criança não vive...

Mais tarde, quando já estava quase terminando a redação sobre a Inquisição recebi uma outra visita.

"Gininha!"

Poxa, essas pessoas têm o costume de me assustar. Eu já disse que posso ter um ataque cardíaco?

"Pai! O senhor me assustou! Dá para avisar quando se materializar?"

Ele apenas riu. Estava do mesmo jeito, trajando um suéter Weasley e uma calça do pijama. A mesma roupa que ele vestia quando morreu.

"E ai, filha? Como vai?" – disse, sentando na minha frente.

"Ontem quase fui assassinada por uma amiga do senhor."

"Amiga?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Sim, uma fantasma.." – falei, como se fosse muito óbvio.

"Ah...." – disse pensativo – "Sabe, na verdade, vim aqui para esclarecer uma pequena dúvida."

"Fale."

"Aquele jovem rapaz que fica aqui à noite, por acaso, é Draco Malfoy?"

"Ahm... sim." – falei, sentindo o rosto ficar quente – "Mas, tipo, ele só fica sentado, sem fazer nada... ele é inofensivo.E também é teimoso, não quer seguir em frente, igual a alguns de nós."

"Eu não posso ir porque tenho que cuidar de você e de sua mãe."

"Alô, pai? Minha mãe já está casada de novo e eu posso me cuidar sozinha..." – falei, revoltada.

"Gina, você sabe que não me convence..." – disse, levantando-se – "E eu vou falar com o Malfoy."

"Mas, pai..."

E antes de eu terminar ele sumiu. Era assim, aparece de repente e some do mesmo jeito...

**#**

**A Mediadora: Nova Versão**

**#**

No dia seguinte, estava fazendo a redação de Poções sobre o Veritasserum, quando Mestre entrou no meu quarto.

"Gina, eu achei."

Ele me mostrou os jornais que tinha conseguido em algum lugar, não sei onde. Todos falavam sobre o desaparecimento de Draco Malfoy, logo após a prisão e, consequentemente, morte dos pais. Alguns, acreditavam em suicídio, outros, em vingança de algum comensal que continuava foragido.

"Ele estudou com você em Hogwarts?" – Mestre perguntou.

"Não... ele era um ano mais velho que eu." – falei, ainda olhando para a imagem de Malfoy impressa no Profeta Diário – "Nossas famílias se odiavam."

"Sim... eu acho que já ouvi falar disso." – Mestre disse, pensativo – "Deve ser péssimo tê-lo tão perto."

"Ah... é... horrível." – falei.

Mas... sabe qual é a verdade?

Eu estava com um pouco de saudade dele.

Quer dizer, depois do que aconteceu, ele nem foi me visitar...

Pensando bem.... por que ele me visitaria?

"Posso ficar com os jornais?" – perguntei a Mestre.

"Claro! Vou continuar pesquisando." – ele disse feliz e saiu correndo para o quarto.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Nova Versão**

**#**

Passei o dia inteiro fazendo as tarefas atrasadas e estava tão compenetrada que não notei a presença de alguém no meu quarto.Só vi que ele estava ali quando levantei minha cabeça e vi seus olhos azuis-cinzentos me fitando.

Outro susto.

"Malfoy!"

"Já sei... levou um susto." – disse, entediado.

"Claro que sim. Você faz isso só para me assustar, não é?"

"Talvez." – disse com um sorrisinho maldoso.

E, de repente, meu coração acelerou.

"Malfoy... se nós vamos ter que conviver acho que temos que estabelecer algumas regras." – falei, cansada demais para discutir – "Número um, avise quando chegar. Eu sempre me assusto. Arraste alguma corrente, toque um sininho... sei lá...mas não fique me assustando..."

"Vou ver o que posso fazer." – disse, displicente.

"Bem, a regra número dois..."- disse olhando para ele e minha voz parecia um pouco mais alta que o normal.

E meu coração começou a bater rápido novamente.

Comecei a acreditar que sofria de doença cardíaca.

"Algo errado, _hermosa_?"- ele disse chegando bem perto de mim.

Caramba, eu nem sei o que é isso, tipo, só falo o inglês e nem é muita coisa.

"Que negócio é esse de falar em espanhol?" – perguntei, desconfiada – "O que seria isso? É um palavrão, não é?"

Ele riu e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, parecendo mais bonito do que nunca.

Sim, aquela viga deve alterado algo na minha mente...

Eu estava enlouquecendo... estava achando Draco Malfoy bonito.

"Caham... então... a regra número dois..." – falei, mas fui interrompida por batidas na porta.

Ele sumiu com um sorriso e eu disse, emburrada:

"Entre."

"Gina, está bem, querida?"

"Ótima, mamãe." – falei, sorrindo.

"O jantar já está sendo servido." – ela disse com um sorriso.

"Tudo bem." – levantei da cama e fui até a porta, onde minha mãe continuava parada.

"Você está feliz, filha?" – perguntou, abraçando-me.

"Estou." – falei.

Dessa vez não era mentira. Acho que estou começando a superar o casamento da minha mãe e até estou me acostumando com essa casa...

**#**

**A Mediadora: Nova Versão**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi, povo...

Então, estou triste... acho que a fic não está agradando muito né?

E o pior é que pensei que vocês iam adorar e tal...

Não sei, mas estou pensando em tirar umas férias disso tudo...

Agradeço a quem comentou no capítulo anterior:

**Misty Weasley Malfoy, Jane Alves, Hinata Weasley e Jaque Weasley **

Garotas, obrigada...e desculpem por qualquer erro (esse tb não foi betado...)

Um beijo e até a próxima,

**Manu **


	4. Aviso

**AVISO:**

**Gente, estarei fora por um tempo.**

**Meu computador quebrou e não sei quando será possível atualizar as estórias novamente.**

**Mas não desistam de mim, hein!**

**Hehehehehe**

**Beijocas,**

**Manu Black**


	5. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

Baile de Volta às Aulas de Hogwarts.

Sabe o quê penso sobre isso?

É uma idiotice. Não, pensando bem, é uma idiotice grande, muito gande, enorme, gigantesca.

Sei que esse Baile tem como finalidade principal a interação entre os alunos de casas diferentes... mas... alô? Minny? Quem disse que EU desejo interagir com mais alguém?

Quer dizer, por acaso já não é o bastante interagir com minha família (a de sangue e a postiça), meus amigos (os antigos e os novos), os fantasmas e tudo mais?

Parece que não.

Por isso, fui obrigada a comparecer ao "adorável" baile, principalmente porque agora sou presidente do sétimo ano (cargo que, aliás, eu nem queria).

O pior de toda essa confusão é que ainda precisava arranjar um par para ir ao Baile e, claro, não arranjei, por isso, fiquei lá, sozinha, olhando para os casais dançando pelo Salão, até o momento em que uma voz, no meu ouvido, disse:

"Weasley."

Mais uma vez levei um susto enorme.

"Malfoy, o que você quer?" – falei, usando a garrafa de cerveja amantegada para esconder minha boca, afinal, seria estranho gritar sozinha.

"Weasley, por que você não me convidou para o Baile?" – um sorriso, confesso, muito charmoso brincava nos lábios dele.

"Pelo simples fato de que você está MORTO!" – gritei, mas ninguém ouviu.

"Eu sei disso." – suspirou – "Por que você insiste em repetir?" – disse, um tom magoado na voz.

"E por que você insiste em me perseguir?" – perguntei.

"Garotos" – uma terceira voz disse – "parem de brigar!"

"Eu não estava brigando, prof Dominic." – Malfoy falou, todo pomposo.

Sim, mesmo depois de morto ele continua puxa-saco.

E, sim, os dois agora estavam muito amiguinhos...

"Você está morto mesmo, Malfoy. Aceite." – falei.

"Isso machuca, sabe?" – ele tinha uma cara de coitado tão fofa, que quase bati minha cabeça na mesa de raiva.

"Ginevra, não fale assim com ele." – prof. Dom disse – "Nós somos amigos dos fantasmas." – um sorriso presunçoso surgiu na cara do Malfoy.

"O senhor é, eu não sou. E principalmente do Malfoy."

"Essas pobres almas precisam da nossa ajuda." – começou e eu não ouvi mais, sabe, estava cansada dessa ladainha.

Não sou amiga de fantasmas... eles são maus.

E eu não tenho um dom, tenho uma maldição.

Será que é tão difícil de entender?

"Com licença." – uma voz, totalmente desconhecida, disse – "Você quer dançar?"

Olhei para o dono da voz e vi um rapaz da minha idade, talvez um ano mais velho, muito alto e moreno, totalmente estranho para mim. Depois, olhei para o prof. Dom que continuava falando e para Draco que tinha uma expressão assassina (não entendi muito bem porquê).

"Claro." – respondi para o rapaz estranho.

Era muito melhor estar na companhia de um estranho do que estar com um professor idoso e um fantasma que era seu velho inimigo.

Durante a dança descobri que o nome do estranho era Theo McKay e ele era setimanista como eu, mas era da Lufa-Lufa. E eu não o conhecia porque ele tinha sido transferido de Durmstrang.

Após dançarmos muito e conversarmos também, Soneca e Dunga interromperam esse meu momento tão especial, estava na hora de ir para casa. Nem adiantou argumentar, porque Soneca, num ato muito estranho, agarrou meu pulso e saiu me puxando, para longe de Theo como se... bem, como se estivesse com ciúme.

Quer dizer... até parece que ele é meu irmão de verdade, caramba!

Quando cheguei em casa, subi para o meu quarto, doida para me jogar na cama e dormir até o meio-dia do dia seguinte, mas algo me impediu.

Eu tinha duas visitas no meu quarto.

E nenhum dos dois estavam vivos.

O primeiro era um fantasma muito bonito, loiro, de olhos azuis penetrantes, alto e com um corpo perfeito. Ah, e ele também era Draco Malfoy, o meu inimigo número um e o fantasma mais indesejável de todos. Ele estava sentado na poltrona de sempre, o rosto sério e os olhos sem me fitarem.

O segundo era uma fantasma. Uma mulher ruiva, muito bonita que parecia conhecida.

"Você é a mediadora?" – ela perguntou.

"Sim..." – falei, fechando a porta.

"Você precisa falar com ele!" – gritou, chorando – "Precisa explicar para ele que ninguém tem culpa. Ele não tem culpa da minha morte."

"Certo. Calma." – falei, enquanto tirava as sandálias altas que me deram uma dor insuportável nos pés – "Quem é ele?"

"O Red! Você precisa falar para ele!" – a mulher repetiu, gritando, fazendo que minha audição diminuísse a cada guincho dela.

"Acalme-se, ok?" – perguntei, com raiva – "Quem é Red?"

Mas ela já tinha desaparecido.

Dá para acreditar?

Que gente apressada.

"Weasley... você é péssima." – Malfoy concluiu.

"Ah, sou?" – falei, agora tirando o casaco – "Você, com certeza, faria melhor!"

"Isso é óbvio." – disse, presunçoso – "Você trata mal as pessoas."

"Nossa, isso, vindo de você, Malfoy, é muito desconcertante!" – falei, enquanto pegava meu pijama e minhas outras coisas.

Saí do quarto e fui para o banheiro, onde fiquei muito tempo e pensei que estava livre de Malfoy quando voltasse, mas me enganei.

"Por que você não perguntou o nome dela?"

"Para quê quero saber nomes?" – falei, sentando na cama.

Estava tão cansada que nem tinha forças para duelar verbalmente com Malfoy.

"Assim seria mais fácil descobrir quem é o tal Red."

"Ah... certo. Para você parece tudo tão fácil." – falei, sorrindo – "Vocês já têm algo em comum: os dois estão MORTOS!"

"Weasley" – sibilou – "Pare de repetir isso!" – deu um olhar ressentido e sumiu sem dizer mais nada.

Ah... vá em paz...

E quanto ao tal Red, ele não vai escapar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde irei chutar a bunda dele. Não importa quem ele seja.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Uma semana passou sem que eu descobrisse quem era o tal Red. E mais uma vez a tal mulher me apareceu.

"Você não falou com o Red!" – gritou.

Sério, por que ela tinha que ser tão histérica?

"Quem é o Red?" – perguntei, tentando ficar calma.

"O Red! Você conhece o Red!" – disse, desesperada e desapareceu.

"Não conheço, mas assim que conhecer, ele vai ver." – falei com raiva.

Durante o almoço de hoje tive uma pista de quem poderia ser o tal Red. Eu, Luna e Ben estávamos almoçando na mesa da Corvinal. Os dois insistiam falar em Theo, eles pensam que nós dois estamos juntos.

Ah se fosse verdade...

"Ele é tão bonito." – Luna disse, sonhadora, mas tratando-se de Luna Lovegood isso é perfeitamente normal.

"Não acho." – Ben falou, ressentido – "Existem outros mais bonitos."

"Sério?" – Luna perguntou – "Quem?"

"O pai dele" – Ben ignorou a pergunta de Luna – "é dono de uma empresa de construção. Meu pai é amigo do homem e me falou que o tal ficou um pouco estranho após a morte da esposa, no ano passado. Red está afastado da diretoria da empresa desde então..."

"Espera" – falei nervosa – "Red?"

"É, Red, o apelido do pai do McKay... mas o nome verdadeiro dele é Joseph." – Ben disse.

Red...

Meu coração quase parou de funcionar depois dessa...

Enfim poderia dar o recado e o chute no traseiro que tanto desejei!

Ansiosa, esperei a aula terminar, não ia esperar mais, precisava ir, o mais rápido possível, falar com ele.

Pedi ao Derek, o motorista do Ministério, para me levar até a casa dos McKay, eu o dispensei e então me vi na frente de uma bela Mansão. Muito mais bonita do que a da minha mãe, quer dizer, do que a da Mansão Malfoy, onde eu morava. Toquei a campanhia e esperei alguns minutos, até um rapaz (muito estranho, vale ressaltar) aparecer na porta e dizer:

"Pois não?"

"Hm... gostaria de falar com Theo." – menti, a mentira é tão normal que sai bem fácil – "Eu sou colega dele da Escola e nós temos um trabalho para fazer." – e sorri.

O homem me examinou durante um longo tempo até concluir:

"Está bem. Entre."

Andamos pelo belo jardim, cheio de árvores e flores, até que o homem voltou a falar.

"Theo ainda não chegou, mas você pode esperá-lo na sala."

"Tudo bem." – falei, enquanto entrávamos na casa e o homem estranho me levava para a sala de estar.

Sentei em uma das poltronas de couro preto e o homem saiu, sem dizer nada. Aproveitei para olhar o lugar e me vi em um cômodo muito espaçoso, de paredes muito alvas e móveis negros. O estranho era que parecia tão frio, não tinha nenhum registro da família que morava ali, nenhuma foto, nenhum quadro. As paredes estavam totalmente nuas.

Estava observando a estante, cheia de livros de arquitetura, quando a porta foi aberta e apareceu um homem com aparência moribunda e, se possível, mais estranho do que aquele que abriu a porta.

"Desculpe, não sabia que Michael estava com visita." – ele disse, quase fechando a porta novamente.

"?" – falei.

"Sim, eu mesmo." – disse, estendendo a mão.

Apertei a mão dele com força e quase o derrubei com isso. Caramba, aquele homem estava MESMO doente.

"Muito prazer. Eu sou Gina Weasley, colega do Theo."

"Ah, que maravilha!" – disse, sorrindo – "Theo já deve estar chegando."

"Certo." – falei, sorrindo – "Sr. McKay, na verdade, vim aqui para dar um recado ao senhor."

"Um recado? Para mim?" – perguntou com um sorriso vacilante.

"Sim... Uma mulher me falou que não é culpa sua ela estar morta." – falei – "Ela pede que o senhor pare de se preocupar, não é sua culpa."

"Ela disse isso?" – perguntou parecendo, levemente, maníaco.

"Sim... disse." – falei, levantando – "Agora, tenho que ir..." – e corri para a porta, mas ele me deteve.

"E onde você a viu?A falecida?"

"Ahm... sonhei com ela." – falei, tentando abrir a porta, mas o homem apertou meu braço.

"Você tem poderes paranormais." – não foi uma pergunta.

"Ahm..." – o aperto estava doendo MUITO – "não... talvez... Sr., por favor... meu braço."

"Tudo bem, Joseph." – uma voz masculina abriu a porta e tirou o braço do homem de cima do meu.

"Michael, essa garota é paranormal!" – disse, parecendo mais louco do que antes.

"É mesmo?" – o tal Michael disse, sem se importar realmente, pegou meu braço – "Vamos, Srta. Weasley." – e me puxou, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Enquanto andávamos pelo jardim, ele falou:

"Joseph machucou você?"

"Hm... um pouco, mas estou bem."

"Ótimo. Joseph está estressado, ele é um homem muito importante. Por isso, Srta. Weasley, não tem tempo para lidar com garotinhas que gostam de pregar peças."

"Mas eu..."

"Srta. Weasley, vou esquecer que esteve aqui, atormetando Joseph e a srta. esquecerá essa pequena travessura."

"Mas..."

"Gina!" – uma terceira voz disse.

Olhei para o dono da voz e vi Theo, vindo em nossa direção.

"O que você faz aqui?"

"Theo, você conhece essa garota?" – Michael perguntou.

"Sim, Gina e eu somos amigos."

Tá... menos, né Theo...

Nós só conversamos no Baile e um pouco nos intervalos das aulas...

"Você pode mostrar a saída para ela?"

"Claro!" – Theo disse – "Vamos, Gina, eu a levo para casa."

Cinco minutos depois, eu e Theo estávamos no carro dele, indo para a Mansão do Ministro... ou seja, a Mansão em que moro. No caminho coversamos sobre Hogwarts e, graças a Merlim e Morgana, ele não perguntou novamente a razão por estar ali, na casa dele.

Quando o carro parou em frente a casa, falei:

"Então...obrigada pela carona."

Ele olhou para mim e respondeu da maneira mais inesperada: com um beijo.

E que beijo!

Lentamente, a situação foi ficando séria, um beijo de despedida tornou-se um beijo desentupidor de pia.

Desculpe, mas eu estava há muito tempo sem fazer isso, por isso aproveitei bem o momento.

Até o instante em que ouvi:

"Muito bonito, Weasley."

Aquela voz.

Aquela voz irritante...

No mesmo instante, afastei Theo e saí do carro correndo, igual a uma louca, ignorando os chamados dele. Corri para o meu quarto, lacrei a porta com um feitiço e joguei um feitiço silenciador.

"Ah, não precisavam parar porque eu estava presente." – Malfoy disse, sorrindo.

Aquele maldito sorriso que deixava o seu rosto muito mais atraente.

Espera... o que eu estou falando?

É o Malfoy!

Eca!

"Por que você sempre tem que atrapalhar a minha vida?"

"Ora, Weasley, não se faça de vítima." – ele estava sério e isso o deixava mais charmoso – "Você estava quase transando com aquele imbecil!"

Quê?

Ele disse a palavra com T!

Que nojo!

"Isso é mentira!" – gritei indignada, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

"Você sabe que não é." – gritou em resposta – "Vocês acabaram de se conhecer."

"Aquilo foi uma despedida."

"Weasley, eu estou morto, mas ainda lembro como as pessoas se despedem. E, com certeza, isso não envolve um beijo imoral..."

"Quê?"

"Isso mesmo!" – falou, revoltado.

Sabe... por que ele estava tão revoltado?

E por que eu estava me explicando para ele?

Quer dizer, é o MALFOY!

E ele está MORTO!

"Qual o problema? Eu sou livre, ele também! Podemos nos relacionar!" – gritei – "O quê foi? Está com ciúme?"

Essa pergunta fez meu coração acelerar um pouco... o que era totalmente estranho...

"Não seja ridícula!" – e fez uma careta.

"É... você está com ciúme." – e isso fez meu coração dançar tango...

Só não entendi o porquê.

"_Nombre de Dios_!" – exclamou, frustrado – "Não estou com ciúme, Weasley. Só acho que o McKay é um grande imbecil!"

"Você nem o conhece!"

"Sei o necessário para afirmar que ele é um _bestia_!"

"Fale na minha língua, Malfoy."

"Falo do jeito que eu quiser." – e sumiu.

Sim, muito adulto!

Até parece que ele tem alguma moral para me dizer com quem devo sair ou não. Por acaso não era ele que vivia na companhia das maiores "vagas" (troque o g pelo c) de Hogwarts?

E desde quando me importo com opiniões de Malfoys?

Certo... isso vai acontecer, tipo, no dia em que fizer sol à meia noite.

Ou seja... NUNCA!

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

No dia seguinte não tive muito tempo para pensar em meu ódio mortal por Draco Malfoy, porque recebi a visita de um garoto (morto, obviamente)... ele pediu para que eu cuidasse do cachorro dele...

Assim, após a aula, lá fui eu, procurar o cachorro do menino... Depois de caçar o animal por todos os lugares, encontrei a pequena bola de pelos (metade branca e metade cinza, era um _old english sheepdog_) embaixo de um carro.

Agora imagine a cena: eu, com o uniforme de Hogwarts (saia), de bumbum para cima, procurando o tal cachorro.

Ah, valeu! Agora toda Godric's Hallow sabe que a minha calcinha era rosa de corações pretos.

Picolé (sim, esse era o nome do cachorro) não gostou de mim. Ele tentou me morder várias vezes, mas, graças a Merlim, ele era tão pequeno que sua mordida não doía. Ou então, eu estava imune a dor.

Quando cheguei em casa, tive que inventar uma estória muito confusa sobre o cachorro, algo que envolvia um garoto, um acidente e uma promessa de cuidar do cachorro para sempre. Depois de prometer para mamãe que ia limpar a sujeira do Picolé e dar banho e alimentá-lo, pude subir para o meu quarto, onde encontrei Draco Malfoy, sentado na mesma poltrona, como se estivesse me esperando.

Aff..

Quer dizer, sai do meu pé chulé! Vê se me esquece!

Soltei Picolé pelo quarto e o traidor logo foi, de rabinho balançando e todo feliz, para o lado do Malfoy.

"Hm...um cachorro." – disse, esfregando atrás das orelhas do cachorro.

Não, uma vaca...

Foi o que tive vontade de responder, mas preferi o silêncio.

"Onde você arranjou um cachorro, Weasley?" – disse, enquanto o bicho se retorcia, todo manhoso, nos braços dele.

"Pediram para cuidar dele." – falei, olhando a cena com raiva.

Sabe, sou eu que vou alimentá-lo, lavá-lo e limpá-lo e é ao Malfoy que ele reserva os carinhos?

"Você sabe cuidar de cachorros?"

"Claro que sei."

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo, onde Malfoy continuou acariciando o corpo rechonchudo do cachorro e este balançava o rabo, todo feliz e eu rosnava raivosa.

"Eu tive um cachorro parecido com esse."

Isso foi totalmente inesperado.

Quer dizer, o Malfoy tinha um bicho de estimação?

Isso implicaria em supor que ele tinha sentimentos, então?

"E o quê aconteceu com ele? Seu pai matou?"

Eu sei, foi maldoso, mas não tive como segurar.

"Não..." – respondeu, sem me encarar – "Mataram no mesmo dia em que me assassinaram."

Isso foi mais impressionante... porque, de alguma maneira, Draco Malfoy estava falando civilizadamente comigo.

"E quem te matou?"

"Você sabe, Weasley." – disse, desconfortável.

"Para sua informação, Malfoy, na época do seu sumiço, eu estava internada no St. Mungus e onde eu fiquei não tinha jornal."

Não gosto de lembrar daquela época... foi terrível.

"Parkinson matou Vladmir."

"Quem é Vladmir?"

"Meu cachorro!" – disse, impaciente – "E Zabini e Goyle me mataram."

"Eles eram seus amigos, certo?"

"Durante algum tempo sim, mas depois que a Guerra começou e nós nos tornamos comensais, tudo mudou. Eu não queria ser comensal para matar trouxas, só queria provar para o meu pai que conseguia ser melhor do que ele..." – disse, sem me olhar nenhuma vez sequer – "Quando Goyle disse aos outros dois que, na última batalha, eu não lutei, eles quiseram vingar a traição... ia fugir no dia em que eles me mataram."

"E como eles fizeram?" – perguntei, agora totalmente interessada.

"Qual o nome dele?" – disse olhando para o cachorro.

"Nome de quem?" – falei, com uma cara nada inteligente.

"Do cachorro, Weasley." – disse, deixando claro que o momento "de coração para coração" tinha acabado.

"Picolé." – falei, ressentida.

"Picolé? Que nome horrível! Foi você que inventou?" – e dessa vez ele me olhou, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Não..." – falei, devolvendo o sorriso – "Pensei que você tinha inventado."

Ele fez uma careta e, mais uma vez, ficamos em silêncio.

"Sabe" – dessa vez, eu fui a primeira a falar – "se existisse uma forma de fazer com que você não estivesse morto, eu faria."

"Sei." – disse, descrente.

"Faria sim, Malfoy." – falei e nós dois ficamos nos olhando, até eu completar – "Pelo menos, assim, teria o quarto só para mim." – e sorri, novamente.

Ele me encarou durante poucos segundos até devolver o sorriso.

E nós dois sabíamos que, dali em diante, tudo seria diferente...

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá, pessoas queridas!!! Estive sumida, como já falei, por motivo de força maior. Meu pc tinha quebrado, mas agora está tudo bem e espero que continue assim durante muito tempo.

Então... mudei MUITA COISA! Estou fazendo o possível para ficar bem diferente da outra versão, espero, de coração, que gostem!!!!

Eu tinha algo muito importante para falar, mas esqueci! Socoooorrooo!!! Meus neurônios! Huahauahauahauahaua

**Agradecimentos:**

**Jane Alves, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Fini Felton, Hinata Weasley, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy (CHUN-CHUN, sorry...hahahahhahahaha), Ju McGuiller, Angel of the Red Sand, Jaque Weasley, Denii, Veronica D.M, Princesa Chi, Srtá. Felton, Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan**. MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!!! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESTE CAP!

Gente, como quero postar logo para vocês não esquecerem de mim, hahahahaha, esse tb não vai betado...sorry ChunLi! :*

Beijos,

**Manu Black **

**P.S.:** Aguardem novidades da fic "É Amor ou Amizade?" (para quem leu e gostou.... hehehehehehe)


	6. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

Eu soube que as coisas não tinham mudado tanto no dia seguinte, quando estava no quarto, tentando fazer uma redação sobre os tipos de Dragões para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

"Gina, a mamãe está chamando para o jantar." – ouvi Soneca dizendo do outro lado da porta.

Espera...

A mãe é só minha, então por que ele falou "mamãe"?

"Por que seu nome é Gina?" – Malfoy perguntou, me tirando de uma promissora reflexão sobre a insanidade dos meus meio-irmãos.

"É um apelido." – fechei o livro e enrolei o pergaminho (que até aquele momento permanecia em branco).

"Apelido de quê?" – perguntou, um sorriso maldoso emoldurando os lábios finos.

"Não interessa." – levantei da cama com raiva.

Se tem um assunto que me dá raiva é meu nome.

"É tão feio assim?" – perguntou, cínico.

Pensei um pouco...

Não... não era feio...

Era horroroso!

"Virgínia." – menti.

"Vírginia." – repetiu, incrédulo.

"Ginevra!" – minha mãe gritou, abrindo a porta com um estrondo – "Venha jantar agora!"

Saí bufando do quarto, não sem antes perceber que Malfoy gargalhava muito e Picolé, que tinha ficado deitado no colo dele o tempo inteiro, acordou e latiu em protesto.

Nem consegui comer direito de tanta raiva.

E, infelizmente, quando voltei para o quarto, ele ainda estava lá... e continuava gargalhando.

"Malfoy, para de rir!" – gritei.

"Desculpe... mas a sua cara..." – e gargalhou mais alto.

"Ah é?" – falei, revoltada – "Draco não é um nome bonito."

"Para sua informação, Draco significa Dragão e deriva do latim Draconis, é uma constelação – "

"Malfoy" – interrompi – "Eu não quero saber, oK? E para sua informação meu nome vem da lenda do Rei Arthur, é a forma italiana de Guinevere." – falei, repetindo o que minha mãe me falava, embora isso não fosse muito animador.

Quer dizer, essa tal de Guinevere não traiu o Arthur no final e por causa dela o Reino tinha acabado?

Ele continuou rindo e eu já ia gritar novamente quando a mesma mulher histérica apareceu no quarto.

"Você não deu meu recado." – ela gritou.

Terapia para essa fantasma pirada.

"Dei sim." – falei, indignada

"Não! Você não falou com o Red." – ela gritou novamente.

Desesperada, olhei para Malfoy, que agora estava sério.

"Ela falou sim. Eu vi." – ele mentiu.

Aquilo me impressionou.

Quer dizer, desde quando o Malfoy me ajuda?

"Não! Ela não falou!"

"Falei... com o Red... o Red McKay... Joseph..." – falei, confusa.

"Não! É o Red! Você o conhece!" – e sumiu, me dando um último olhar magoado.

Um olhar que me fez sentir muito mal... porque naquele momento tive certeza de que sou péssima nesse negócio de mediação.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

No dia seguinte fui até a biblioteca de Hogwarts para pesquisar mais sobre Joseph McKay. Se ele não era o tal Red, então por que tinha ficado tão interessado no recado da defunta?

Olhando os Profetas Diários antigos, encontrei algumas matérias sobre o envolvimento do Sr. McKay com o desaparecimentos de donos de grandes propriedades (que, logo em seguida, foram compradas pela empresa do McKay). Peguei um dos jornais e olhei para a foto de uma senhora de aparência séria e aristocrática. Segundo a foto, ela era Helen Cruz e tinha 61 anos.

"Você me chamou e eu estou aqui. O que quer?" – uma voz feminina disse.

Olhei para a dona da voz e não morri de susto quando vi a mesma senhora da foto do jornal olhando para mim.

Estou começando a me acostumar com as esquisitices da mediação.

"Sra. Cruz?" – perguntei só para confirmar.

"Sim... o que quer, menina?"

Nossa...

Por que os fantasmas são tão antipáticos?

"Como a senhora desapareceu?" – falei, sem rodeios.

"Eu não desapareci." – ela disse, ultrajada – "Eu fui assassinada."

"Certo... mas quem é o assassino? É o McKay?"

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu como se tivesse ganho na loteria.

"Sim! Enfim alguém descobriu!"

"E onde está enterrado o seu corpo? Sabe, se tivermos o cadáver, fica mais fácil provar que ele a matou." – falei, animada.

"Não seja boba. McKay sabe o que faz, ele não deixa vestígios." – disse, ríspida – "Nunca irão descobrir os crimes cometidos por ele."

"Eu descobri e vou fazê-lo pagar por isso." – falei, corajosa, o espírito grifinório falando mais alto.

"Você?" – perguntou, um olhar de desdém no rosto enrugado – "Você é uma garotinha."

"Eu sou uma mediadora." – falei como se isso fosse grande coisa.

"Acho melhor não se meter com ele. McKay é perigoso e acabaria com você com um simples feitiço. Agora tenho que ir." – e sumiu.

Sabe, não tenho medo daquele velhote...

Tudo bem, ele parece muito estranho e tem um aperto muito forte, mas eu já lutei com pessoas mais assustadoras. Quero dizer, aquela Belatriz Lestrange, lutei com ela na última batalha, ela quase me matou e minha mãe teve que se meter na luta, mas tirando isso deu tudo certo.

Passei o resto do dia pensando em tudo o que tinha descoberto na Biblioteca e ainda estava relembrando as palavras da Sra. Cruz quando entrei em casa e logo encontrei minha mãe, toda sorridente, como se estivesse me esperando.

"Gininha!"

Vixe, quando ela fala assim... dá até medo.

"O que foi?" – perguntei, desanimada.

"Tem visita para você!" – gritou quase histérica de felicidade.

Estranhei... não o grito da minha mãe, mas o fato de ter visitas.

"Quem é?" – perguntei.

"Ah... venha ver!" – e saiu me puxando até a sala de visitas onde estavam três pessoas.

A primeira, era o Excelentíssimo Ministro da Magia, também conhecido como Alan, meu padrasto. Os outros eram, respectivamente, Theo e Joseph McKay.

"Surpresa!" – Theo disse, sorrindo – "Papai e eu estávamos passando pela vizinhança e resolvemos fazer uma visita a você."

Passando pela vizinhança é?

Quem o estava planejando matar?

"Ah... que bom." – menti, um sorriso falso no rosto e cumprimentei os dois (um beijo na bochecha do Theo e um aperto de mão no ).

Conversamos durante o resto da tarde e no exato instante em que Theo e o pai ensaiavam a despedida, minha mãe os convidou para o jantar. Ela realmente não tem percepção de nada, só poderia ser a genitora do Rony mesmo.

O pior de tudo é que, durante o tempo da visita, percebi que a Sra. Cruz estava louca. Louquinha.

Quer dizer, Joseph McKay não tinha jeito de assassino e nem conversa de assassino... Ele parecia ser perfeitamente normal, quer dizer, nem tanto... Ele era esquisito, mas não do jeito assassino, entende?

Nem eu entendo.

Foi por isso que cheguei desnorteada no quarto, logo após a saída deles.

"Como foi o jantar com seu namoradinho?" – Malfoy perguntou, sério.

"Você ficou espionando?" – falei, impressionada.

Sim, porque era muita cara de pau dele.

"Era um jantar secreto?" – disse, sarcástico.

"Foi ótimo." – falei, enquanto pegava meu pijama – "Mas é estranho." – conclui.

"O quê é estranho?"

Então falei tudo sobre a minha pesquisa e sobre a aparição da Sra. Cruz.

"Eu conheci os McKay." – ele disse, após minha narrativa.

Fiz aquela minha cara de inteligente... tipo... "ahm?"

"Conheci os McKay." – repetiu impaciente – "Lúcio era amigo do irmão dele."

"Irmão de quem?" – perguntei.

"Do Joseph McKay, Ginevra!" – disse, exaltado. Por que ele não tem paciência comigo?

"O quê? O Joseph McKay tem um irmão?" – falei, ainda impressionada.

"Tem... o nome dele é Michael McKay." – disse – "Não tenho certeza, mas acho que ele era comensal da morte, quer dizer, todos os amigos do Lúcio eram comensais."

"Espera... Joseph tem um irmão?" – falei – "E é o Michael?"

"Você o conhece?" – perguntou.

"Conheço, mas pensei que ele era um empregado." – falei, lembrando da "delicadeza" do Sr. Michael McKay.

"Ele é o irmão mais novo..." – Malfoy falou entediado – "Lúcio e McKay estavam sempre envolvidos em alguma falcatrua... é bem provável que ele seja o assassino."

"Malfoy! Por que você não me disse antes?" – falei, chateada.

"Você não me perguntou, Ginevra." – disse despreocupado.

Olhei para ele com raiva e gritei:

"Sra. Cruz!" – Malfoy me olhou assustado – "Sra. Cruz!"

"Você de novo, menina?" – a mulher disse, entediada – "Esqueça o McKay..."

"Qual? O Joseph ou o Michael?" – falei, ansiosa.

"O Michael, claro." – ela respondeu revirando os olhos – "Qual o problema dela?" – perguntou para Malfoy.

"Ela é doida... vem de família." – disse, calmo.

"Então" – ignorei Malfoy – "foi Michael McKay que a assassinou?"

"Sim." – respondeu de má vontade e sumiu.

Sentei na cama e fiquei pensando em tudo... Michael, ele sempre fora o assassino...

"Ginevra? Você está bem?" – Malfoy perguntou.

E eu estive tão perto do assassino...

"Weasley?" – Malfoy disse, próximo ao meu rosto.

Quase acusei o coitado do Sr. McKay... só porque ele é estranho.

"_Hermosa_?" – disse baixinho.

"Quê?" – falei, confusa, tanto pelo que tinha descoberto, como pela proximidade dele.

"Você está pálida. É melhor deitar." – falou, parecendo preocupado. Isso deve ter sido alucinação... desde quando Draco Malfoy se preocupa com um integrante da família Weasley?

"O que vamos fazer?" – perguntei, ignorando o fato de que Malfoy estava forçando o meu corpo a ficar deitado na cama.

"Não faremos nada." – disse, ainda me forçando a ficar deitada.

"Nada?" – pulei da cama – "Malfoy, esse cara matou muitas pessoas."

"Eu sei, mas nós não podemos fazer nada." – disse sem remorso – "É perigoso demais confrontá-lo."

"Então é assim que os sonserinos agem? Sendo covardes?"

"Antes um covarde vivo do que um corajoso morto, Weasley." – disse com raiva.

"Você não entende!" – gritei – "Eu sou mediadora, tenho que fazer alguma coisa... aquela mulher, a Sra. Cruz, está vagando porque ninguém descobriu quem a assassinou."

"O melhor que você faz é ficar fora disso." – falou em tom de fim de conversa.

"Eu faço o que eu quiser, Malfoy." – falei, revoltada.

"Posso fazer um pedido, Ginevra?" – disse, aproximando-se novamente – "De um fantasma para uma mediadora." – completou.

"Faça." – falei, tentando ignorar as sensações estranhas que a proximidade dele causava.

"Prometa que vai atender ao meu pedido." – disse com a voz meio rouca.

"Prometo." – falei, abobada.

"Eu peço que você se afaste do McKay, de todos eles." – completou com o rosto bem próximo do meu.

"Certo." – concordei e no mesmo instante ele se afastou.

Pena que a minha promessa não vale.

Eu estava de dedos cruzados quando prometi.

E agora, Draco Malfoy, quem é o mais esperto aqui?

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá.

As informações sobre o nome do Draco e o nome da Gina, tirei no site wikipedia, se for mentira, a culpa é desse site.

Mais uma vez esse capítulo não foi betado (e a culpa não é minha).

Gente, estou muito chateada... mal recebi reviews.... ninguém me ama mais! Magoei!

:/

Se for o caso de vocês estarem achando isso aqui um saco e eu uma chata, falem! Eu aguento!

**Srtá.Felton, Jane Alves, Hinata Weasley, Misty Weasley Malfoy e ChunLi Weasley Malfoy.** Muito obrigada pelos comentários, garotas.

Beijos,

**Manu Black :/**


	7. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

Tentei cumprir a promessa que fiz ao Malfoy, mas não tenho culpa se a encrenca veio me procurar.

"Gina!" – ouvi uma voz distante, porém conhecida me chamando.

Acelerei meu passo, tentando fugir dele, mas, infelizmente, ele me alcançou.

"Ei, Gi!" – Theo falou, ofegante – "Você não me ouviu?" – um leve tom de acusação presente em sua voz.

"Ahm... não." – menti.

"Gina, você quer jantar hoje lá em casa?" – perguntou com um sorriso ofuscante – "Para retribuir o jantar na sua casa."

"Ah... não posso." – menti novamente.

"Não pode ou não quer?" – perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

"Eu não quero."

E talvez tenha sido o estresse que me fez ser grosseira.

Ele me olhou assustado, o sorriso morrendo a cada segundo que minha resposta ficava clara em sua mente.

"N-não q-quer?" – gaguejou – "Por que? Fiz alguma coisa?"

"Não foi você." – falei, com um pouco de pena dele.

Ele me olhou por alguns instantes, então entendeu.

"Foi meu pai." – não era uma pergunta.

"Na verdade," – falei, séria – "é o seu tio."

"Meu tio?"

"Michael McKay é seu tio, não?"

"Sim, mas o quê ele fez?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Pergunte a ele sobre a Sra. Cruz." – falei, no exato instante em que Derek, o motorista do Ministério, aparecia na minha frente, como se fosse enviado por anjos – "Adeus, Theo." – e saí em direção ao meu salvador.

Quando cheguei em casa fui para o meu quarto e claro que Malfoy estava lá.

"Você não tem outro lugar para ir?" – perguntei.

Quer dizer, o infeliz passa o dia inteiro no meu quarto... vai procurar o quê fazer, ow!

"Boa tarde para você também, Ginevra." – ele respondeu, seu rosto escondido por um exemplar da 'Semanário das Bruxas' – "E não tenho outro lugar para ir porque este é meu quarto, logo aqui é meu lugar.

"ERA o seu quarto quando você estava VIVO!" – falei, com raiva, enquanto pegava minha roupa e me trancava no banheiro.

Depois de uns minutos voltei para o quarto e Malfoy não estava mais lá.

Ah vai com Merlim...

Aproveitei os momentos sozinha, exceto por Picolé que choramingava baixinho, para fazer meu dever sobre dragões, uma vez que fui interrompida no dia anterior.

Por volta das sete horas da noite, ouvi uma batidinha na porta.

"Gina." – minha mãe falou, abrindo um pouquinho a porta – "Você tem visita."

"Visita? Eu?" – perguntei, confusa.

Afinal, meus amigos ou estão em Hogwarts ou estão na Escola de Aurores ou estão, bem, mortos.

"Sim... aquele garoto McKay." – mamãe falou, um brilho de satisfação nos olhos.

"Ah, mãe... sabe – " – comecei.

"E o tio dele." – ela completou.

"O tio?" – pulei da cama – "O tio do Theo está aqui?"

"Sim, querida." – mamãe disse, não estranhando meu já habitual jeito estranho – "Desça logo." – e foi-se embora.

Sem pensar muito, desci, quase correndo, a escada e, para minha surpresa, Theo e Michael não estavam na sala de visitas, os dois estavam na soleira da porta.

"Gina, vim te buscar para jantar." – Theo disse, sorrindo.

Olhei para ele e tive vontade de dizer: "enlouqueceu?", mas logo vi que não...

Por uma fração de segundos vi a varinha de Michael apontada para as costas do sobrinho e ali eu compreendi que só tinha uma opção: ir com eles.

"Ah... espera um pouco. Volto já." – e subi, agora sim, correndo, as escadas.

Quando entrei no quarto, Malfoy não estava lá...mas também não tive muito tempo em pensar nisso... peguei uma roupa e me troquei, já estava calçando o sapato quando ele apareceu.

"Você virou gótica?" – perguntou, vendo a minha camiseta e calças pretas. Além da bota de cano e salto altos também pretas.

Desculpe, mas já estava de luto pela minha morte iminente.

"Malfoy, eu estou encrencada." – falei, rápido, fechando o zíper da bota esquerda.

"Por que? O que houve?"

"McKay... sem querer ele ficou sabendo que eu sei dos assassinatos." – peguei minha bolsinha e joguei dentro um detonador-chamariz, algumas vomitilhas e um pacote de pó escurecedor instantâneo, além, claro, da minha varinha.

"Sem querer?" – ele parecia desconfiado – "Weasley, você não pode ir."

"Eu tenho que ir, Malfoy... ele pode machucar alguém da minha família se me opor." – falei, parando na porta – "Por favor, avise ao Prof Dominic, pode ser que ele consiga me salvar." – e com um último olhar, completei – "Tchau."

Eu sei! Foi quase dramático. Quase.

Então desci as escadas e os dois continuavam na porta, enquanto minha mãe tentava conversar com Michael e Theo continuava sorrindo, alheio a tudo.

"Vamos." – falei.

Abracei minha mãe e disse um desanimado "até logo" para ela, porque eu sabia que dificilmente haveria um.

Andamos até o carro do Theo e este entrou no lado do motorista, enquanto Michael e eu fomos para o banco de trás.

Discretamente, o tio apontou a varinha para o sobrinho e disse:

"Dirija."

Theio obedeceu e segundos depois estávamos fora da visão da minha mãe o que indicava que já poderíamos agir normalmente.

"Então... o quê você fez com ele?" – perguntei.

"Ah... nada demais." – Michael respondeu, calmo – "Theo está sob a maldição _imperius_, não se preocupe."

Claro, por que não? É muito normal um tio enfeitiçar um sobrinho assim, né?

"Qual o plano?" – perguntei, animada.

"Você vai morrer, Srta. Weasley." – falou, sem me encarar – "Mas prometo que não vai doer." – e o assunto morreu.

Assim como aconteceria comigo, dentro de alguns instantes.

Não tive muito tempo de pensar, porque logo chegamos à Mansão McKay e Michael, com uma delicadeza ímpar, me puxou com força e me arrastou até o interior da casa.

Fomos para um cômodo estranho que parecia mais uma masmorra. Michael me empurrou para um sofá e depois fez o mesmo com o sobrinho, mas o estuporou logo em seguida.

"Agora" – ele disse, sentando-se de frente para mim – "fale como você descobriu."

"Conversei com a Sra. Cruz."

Ele levantou a mão e me deu um soco, bem no nariz.

"Ai! Isso dói!" – falei, enquanto sentia o sangue escorrendo do meu belo e perfeito nariz.

"Responda. Como você descobriu?" – falou, agora mais agressivo.

"Eu vejo gente morta." – respondi e, mais uma vez, ele me deu um soco e com este eu ouvi um barulho de osso quebrando.

"Você não está sendo sincera, Gina." – ele disse e levantou a mão de novo para me bater, mas agora eu estava mais alerta (apesar da dor no meu pobre nariz), segurei o pulso dele com uma mão e, com a outra, devolvi o soco.

"Desgraçado." – resmunguei e levantei, procurando minha bolsa.

Infelizmente ele se recuperou mais rápido e gritou:

"_Crucio_!"

Senti meu corpo cair no chão e uma dor terrível tomou conta, mas fui forte o suficiente para não gritar.

"Muito bem." – ele disse – "Coragem... esqueci que a senhorita é da Grifinória, vamos ver quanto tempo vai durar o seu espírito corajoso."

Então ele me atingiu de novo com a cruciatus e mais outras vezes, mas não gritei e nem implorei pela piedade dele. Eu ia morrer, mas com dignidade.

"Ora, realmente é impressionante a sua bravura." – ele disse rindo, embora não estivesse vendo o rosto dele – "Pena que o seu fim está próximo."

"Você não vai escapar." – falei com dificuldade – "Minha mãe me viu vindo para cá, ela saberá..."

"Ah... já cuidei de todos os detalhes, Gina." – ele riu e continuou – "Você e o Theo tiveram uma briga e o namoro acabou... meu sobrinho não aceitou o fim do relacionamento e então resolveu matá-la para, em seguida, cometer o suicídio."

"Você é doente." – falei sentindo nojo dele.

Uma batida na porta fez o riso dele cessar, ouvi os passos dele se afastando e então aproveitei para pensar em algo, mas nada vinha à mente... só conseguia pensar no Malfoy e no Prof Dominic.

"O quê fizeram com você?" – Malfoy perguntou, materializando-se de repente.

"E o quê você está fazendo aqui?" – sussurrei.

"Você me chamou."

"Quê? Eu não te chamei."

"Chamou sim..." – ele aproximou-se e me olhou com atenção – "O quê aconteceu com o seu nariz?"

"Malfoy, pega a minha bolsa." – falei, apressada e com dificuldade – "Por favor."

Ele saiu do meu campo de visão por alguns segundos e logo depois retornou com a bolsa.

Peguei minha varinha e o pó escurecedor instantâneo no mesmo instante em que Michael voltava para dentro do cômodo.

"Agora... onde paramos?" – perguntou.

Aproveitei que ele estava atrás de mim e não poderia ver o quê estava fazendo, apontei a varinha para frente, para além do fantasma de Draco e gritei:

"_Incendio_!"

No mesmo instante me levantei do chão e joguei o pó escurecedor instantâneo, fazendo todo o lugar ficar no mais completo bréu. Nem mesmo as chamas que reproduzi conseguiam iluminar o local.

"Ah, sua estúpida, você vai me pagar." –ouvi Michael dizer, enquanto tentava me achar e derrubava vários objetos no processo.

"Vou morrer." – sussurrei.

"Weasley, use a varinha." – Malfoy disse de algum ponto da sala que eu não vi, estava mais ocupada chorando.

Em um minuto, ouvi os passos de McKay se aproximando perigosamente e no outro, senti meu corpo sendo puxado e levantado. Primeiro pensei que era o Michael, mas ao sentir o toque gelado percebi que se tratava de Draco.

"Use a varinha!" – mandou quando me colocou no chão novamente – "Use!"

Nem deu para pensar qual feitiço usar, porque o pó escurecedor perdeu o efeito e então, Michael disse:

"Gina..." – os passos dele lentos – "você tentou lutar... mas foi em vão."

Olhei para Malfoy, mas ele não respondeu ao meu pedido mudo de socorro, porque estava mais ocupado em se concentrar. A sala inteira começou a tremer e eu percebi o quê ele estava fazendo: usava os poderes fantasmais para me ajudar.

Os objetos de vidro explodiam, enquanto as paredes balançavam com tanta força que Michael se desesperou.

"Mas... o quê..." – ele gritava – "Vaca estúpida, pare de fazer isso."

E não sei qual a razão de eu ter me levantado, talvez fosse o fato de que ele já tinha me ofendido demais e, tipo, enche o saco, caramba!

"Ah... muito bem... apareceu." – falou, tentando sorrir, mas ainda estava assustado com a sala que continuava tremendo – "Continuemos, então..." – e apontou a varinha para mim, mas a mesma voou da mão dele.

"Sim... vamos continuar." – falei, com dificuldade – "Primeiro, eu não sou vaca... e muito menos estúpida... e você vai pagar pelo que fez." – apontei a varinha para ele e falei – "_Estupefaça!"_

Um jorro de luz vermelha saiu da minha varinha e o atingiu no peito, ele caiu para trás inconsciente, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Abri o olho direito e vi algo muito azul me olhando de perto, em seguida abri o outro olho e percebi que era um par de olhos azuis me fitando de muito perto, tão perto que dava para contar as sardas do nariz da pessoa.

"Mestre...digo... David?" – falei, confusa.

Como eu tinha ido para casa?

A última coisa que conseguia lembrar era que estava quase sendo assassinada.

"Gina!" – ele sorriu – "Ainda bem que acordou!"

"Quanto tempo dormi?"

"Durante umas doze horas... a Sra. Weasley já estava desesperada."

"Como cheguei aqui?" – falei, enquanto me sentava na cama e sentia meu corpo todo dolorido.

"Prof. Dominic trouxe você desacordada... a Sra. Weasley ficou muito preocupada, mas então ele explicou tudo sobre o tal tio do Theo McKay."

"E o quê aconteceu com ele? E com o Theo?"

"Pelo que entendi" – Mestre disse, pensativo – "e segundo a reportagem do Profeta Diário, o tal Michael está preso em Azkaban, ele confessou os crimes... e o Theo está bem, viajou com o pai para uma ilha tropical ou algo parecido."

"Ah..." – falei, pensativa – "Não citaram meu nome no jornal, citaram?"

"Claro que sim, Gina!" – Mestre sorriu – "Você foi quem mais saiu machucada nisso tudo e o Profeta Diário adora sangue..."

Isso é um saco... sabe por que?

Porque agora vou ser a maior esquisita de todas. Já não basta ser a ex-namorada-do-menino-que-sobreviveu e a filha-do-ministro, agora sou uma vítima de um psicopata?

Fala sério!

"Não se preocupe." – Mestre disse ao ver minha cara de desgosto – "Segunda-feira todos os alunos de Hogwarts já terão esquecido."

"Tomara." – murmurei, sem estar muito certa de que isso aconteceria.

Só Merlim sabe o quanto o povo daquela Escola gosta de fofocas.

"Então, Gina" – Mestre falou – "estava doido para te mostrar uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Isso." – ele me deu uma fotografia.

Na foto havia um bebê sorridente que parecia muito com o Mestre e uma mulher que tentava segurá-lo enquanto ele corria.

E eu reconheci a mulher. Era a mesma fantasma histérica, digo, a mesma pessoa que aparecia gritando no meu quarto.

"Ela é sua mãe." – falei, sem tirar os olhos da foto.

"É sim... meu pai achou essa foto e me deu, então quis te mostrar."

"David, eu vi sua mãe."

"V-você a v-viu?" – perguntou, confuso.

"É difícil de entender, mas, como já falei, eu consigo conversar com fantasmas que outras pessoas não veem. Eles são mais sólidos" – e mais chatos, quis acrescentar – "do que os outros."

"Sim..."

"Então... esses fantasmas continuam aqui por causa de alguma coisa, um último pedido... e é por isso que existem pessoas como eu para ajudá-los. Nós somos mediadores." – embora o "nós" se referisse apenas a mim e ao Prof Dom.

"Ela pediu algo para você?" – Mestre perguntou com os olhos tão brilhantes que pareciam duas safiras enormes.

"Sim." – segurei as mãos deles e continuei – "Ela pede para você parar de se culpar pela morte dela. Nem você e nem ninguém tem culpa... era a hora dela."

"E-ela e-está bem?"

"Sim... está ótima." – sorri e logo percebi que foi um erro, porque lágrimas alieníginas começaram a sair dos meus olhos – "E ela vai ficar melhor se você viver feliz."

No minuto seguinte senti os braços dele ao redor do meu pescoço, enquanto ele chorava tanto que soluçava.

E, fala sério, será que tem problema eu ter chorado e soluçado também?

Sou humana, apesar de tudo.

Vi a mãe dele sorrindo e acenando na outra ponta do quarto, enquanto nós estávamos abraçados. Ainda bem que dessa vez ela não gritou.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Assim que David saiu do quarto, voltei a dormir.

Desculpe, mas meu corpo ainda estava muito dolorido, afinal fui atingida com a _cruciatus_ umas cinco vezes ou mais. Tenho sorte por não estar mais louca do que já sou normalmente.

Quando abri meus olhos novamente vi o Malfoy no meu quarto.

Sim.. que novidade! (percebe a ironia?)

"Oi." – sentei na cama e tentei descobrir pela janela que horas eram.

"São sete horas da noite." – ele disse como se lesse meus pensamentos.

"Ah..." – minha fala inteligente. Quer dizer, será que não tinha outra coisa para dizer além disso?

"Então... como se sente?" – perguntou, enquanto sentava de frente para mim na cama.

"Estou bem." – respondi, quase sincera.

Ele continuou calado, olhando para mim com atenção. Não sei, mas tive a ligeira intenção de que ele olhava meu nariz, lembrando o soco que levei perguntei, atordoada:

"O que foi? Está torto? O meu nariz?" – apalpei o mesmo, mas não conseguia saber se estava ou não.

Torto, eu quero dizer.

Então, ele levantou a mão e tocou meu nariz com o dedo indicador, o contornando com muita delicadeza.

"Está perfeito." – Malfoy disse, ainda me torturando, digo, ainda me tocando.

Precisa dizer o quanto fiquei sem jeito com aquele gesto?

Nós não somos tão próximos e ele vem com esse negócio de me tocar... aquele toque frio na minha pele quente...

Caham...

"Ahm..." – ainda estava atordoada pelo toque dele – "Como saí de lá?"

"O Prof Dominic chegou no instante em que você e o McKay caíram desacordados. Quando o Theo McKay acordou ele contou tudo aos caras do Ministério, depois eles deram Veritasserum ao McKay e ele confessou tudo."

"Ainda bem. A Sra. Cruz deve estar feliz."

"Está mesmo. Ela e as outras vítimas dele estão fazendo companhia na cela de Azkaban... com certeza ele não sai mais de lá."

"Obrigada, Malfoy."

"Pelo quê?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Por ter me salvado lá."

"Não foi nada." – disse com um sorriso tão lindo que eu quase capotei. Sabe, esses sorrisos deveriam ser proibidos quando se está tão fraca – "É para isso que servem os amigos, certo?"

"Nós somos amigos?" – perguntei, desconfiada.

"Sei lá, Ginevra... eu nunca tive amigos."

"Não me chama de Ginevra, por favor." – falei, com raiva – "Ou me chama de Gina ou de Weasley."

"Tudo bem..." – ele se levantou, afastou-se e olhou para mim – "Ginevra."

Joguei um travesseiro nele, mas foi tarde demais, já tinha desaparecido.

Com certeza nós não éramos amigos.

E nunca seríamos.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Três meses depois...**

"Gina, chegou uma carta para você." – mamãe disse no momento em que entrei em casa.

Peguei o rolinho de pergaminho e quase morri de felicidade ao reconhecer a letra.

"É da Mione!" – gritei.

"Achei que fosse...veio junto com o Pichitinho." – mamãe sorriu e foi para a cozinha.

Subi correndo as escadas, tranquei a porta do quarto, dei graças aos céus por Malfoy não estar lá e então li:

"_Gina,_

_Há quanto tempo! Estou morrendo de saudades!_

_Como estão as coisas? A casa nova é bonita? O Rony me disse que é a antiga Mansão dos Malfoy, da última vez que estive aí não gostei muito não, se é que você me entende._

_E os seus novos irmãos? Como são? Rony me falou que são três idiotas, mas ele nem pode saber se isso é verdade, uma vez que nunca os viu._

_Eu, Rony e Harry estamos indo passar as festas de fim de ano com vocês aí. Provavelmente chegaremos uma semana antes do Natal._

_Então, a gente se vê logo!_

_Beijos,_

_Hermione._"

Sorrindo de tanta felicidade, reli a carta várias vezes. Estava com saudade dela e do Harry! E, tá, do Rony também!

"Por que você está tão feliz?" – Malfoy perguntou e isso me assustou, nem tinha percebido que ele estava ali.

"Ah... meu irmão vem passar o Natal aqui!"

"Qual irmão?" – perguntou, desconfiado.

"É esse mesmo, Malfoy... o Rony."

"E ele vem sozinho?"

"Não... a Mione e o Harry virão também."

"Ah... então é por isso que você está tão feliz... o Potter vem."

"Eu e o Harry somos amigos, Malfoy."

Ele fez uma cara de incredulidade mas, sabe?

Eu nem ligo!!!!

O que importa é que daqui a uma semana eles estarão aqui e o Malfoy que vá procurar sua turma.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá!

Será que vocês gostaram deste?

Gente, vou ser sincera. Eu estou passando por um período difícil, não tenho mais tanta inspiração para escrever, mas prometo que, pelo menos, terminarei todas as fics que comecei. Só tenham um pouco de calma e paciência... não desistam de mim, certo?

Mais uma vez o capítulo chega sem betagem, pelo simples motivo de que a pessoa que costumava betar sumiu/desistiu/não se importa mais. Não sei qual dessas opções.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Hinata Weasley:** Obrigada pela review! Sim, o Draco está cada vez mais ciumento... possessivo? Nem um pouco! Beijos.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, moça. É, eu já sabia disso ( que isso aqui estava um saco e eu sou uma chata)... o problema é que estou mals para inspiração, mas não desiste ok? Te adoro tb, querida. Beijos.

**Helena Malfoy:** Olá! Obrigada pela review!!! Sim, ele é um fantasma sólido, é um tipo diferente daqueles de Hogwarts, porque tem alguma coisa que ainda o prende aqui, enquanto os de Hogwarts optaram por ficar na Terra. Não sei se fui clara, mas espero ser nos próximos capítulos. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

**Denii Brandon Malfoy: **Oie, obrigada pela review! Tudo bem, espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijocas.

**Oraculo:** Obrigada pela review, querida! :) Pois é, o negócio dos fantasmas sólidos, eles são diferentes dos outros mesmo. Vou explicar isso mais para frente, mas como já falei lá em cima, eles têm alguma coisa que os prende na Terra, são diferentes dos que escolheram ficar na Terra. Eu sei, é confuso.

Sim... cariño é tão fofo que chega me sobe um fogo... que esso! Controle-se, mulher! \batendo em si mesma/ Certo, desculpe... Sim, dá para beijar um morto! E o beijo acontecerá em breve. Beijocas.

**Jane Alves:** Obrigada pela review, querida! :* Quanto ao negócio da beta, acho que vou aceitar sim. Mulher, é horrível não ter beta, a minha desistiu de mim para sempre. Sumiu do mapa. Espero que você continue lendo e gostando. Beijos.

**Nessa: **Obrigada pela review! Espero que você continue relendo e gostando! Beijocas.

**Princesa Chi:** Obrigada pela review, moça. Muito bom vê-la por aqui, em alguma fic minha. Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijos.

**Meygan Kaname: **Obrigada pela review. Pois teve uma pessoa que achou isso, mas ela é muito legal, não quero que a cara dela fique quebrada. Hehehe Ah, eu amo Meg Cabot, ela é minha ídola, quero ser ela quando crescer. Hehehehe Eu, ídola? Ah... nem! Não se preocupe, moça, o romance acontecerá em breve, vai ser antes do que acontece no livro. Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijocas.

É isso... desculpem os comentários curtos, mas nem para responder comentário tenho inspiração.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**Próxima Atualização: **Felizes para Sempre?


	8. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

Estava conversando com Mestre quando parei de repente ao ver Derik, o motorista do Ministério. Derik é muito bonito, mas não foi isso que me fez parar, foi a pessoa que estava ao lado dele. Ou as três pessoas que estavam ao lado dele.

Saí correndo desembestadamente até o lugar em que Mione, Ron e Harry estavam e os abracei com tanto entusiasmo que Rony saiu reclamando.

"Gina, você está ótima!" – Mione exclamou, risonha.

"Linda." – Harry acrescentou, sorrindo.

"Obrigada!" – gritei. Não conseguia aguentar a histeria – "Vocês estão ótimos também!" – e abracei os dois novamente.

"Quem são eles?" – Ron disse, apontando para o trio atrás de mim.

"São nossos meio-irmãos." – falei, enquanto puxava os três – "Este é o John" – Soneca – "Brian" – Dunga – "e David." – Mestre.

Harry e Mione apertaram as mãos deles, mas Ron continuou analisando os três com uma cara de desgosto.

Quem se importa?

É só o Rony, gente!

Durante todo o trajeto até a Mansão, Mione e Mestre conversaram sobre Hogwarts. O assunto preferido dos dois nerds. Afe! Enquanto o resto de nós permanecia calado, alguns de nós (eu) aproveitaram para tirar um cochilo.

Quando chegamos, Rony, Soneca e Dunga correram para entrar na casa, enquanto Mestre e Mione andaram calmamente (ainda conversando), assim Harry e eu ficamos sozinhos.

"Como você está?" – Harry perguntou quando percebeu que Mione e Mestre estavam muito à nossa frente.

"Estou ótima e você?" – ele segurou minha mão, mas continuamos andando.

"Muito bem." – ele sorriu e completou – "Estava com saudade."

"Eu também, Harry." – e apertei, levemente, a mão dele.

Quando nosso namoro acabou no fim do sexto ano, logo após a morte de Dumbledore, eu fiquei muito mal. E depois quando ele foi embora para buscar as horcruxes, eu fiquei péssima. Mas depois da morte de Colin, Tonks, Lupin e, principalmente, Fred, tudo isso passou.

Principalmente porque percebi que só sentia adoração por um ídolo e não amor de verdade. Desde então somos amigos. Embora algumas pessoas (leia-se mamãe) insistam em sonhar com o dia em que nós dois voltaremos a namorar.

Espere sentada, mamãe!

Então, depois entramos em casa e logo nos separamos porque mamãe sequestrou Harry, alegando que ele parecia muito magro, e o levou para a cozinha onde obrigaria o pobre rapaz a comer tudo que visse pela frente.

Quando cheguei no quarto, encontrei Draco sentado, imóvel, parecendo uma belíssima estátua de mármore.

"Olá." – falei.

Para ser sincera, já me acostumei com a presença dele no meu quarto, por isso não fico mais furiosa quando o vejo. Pensando bem, fico chateada quando entro e ele não está me esperando.

"Então, o Potter chegou."

"A Mione e o Rony também."- falei enquanto pegava minha roupa e entrava no banheiro.

"Eu vi você e o Potter juntos no jardim." – ele disse quando voltei para o quarto.

"E qual o problema?"

"Nenhum." – disse, furioso.

"Qual o problema, Malfoy?" – perguntei com o máximo de calma possível.

"Nada, Weasley." – e sumiu.

Isso é realmente muito estranho.

Quer dizer, nós estamos bem. Posso até arriscar dizendo que somos amigos.

Não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, porque logo mamãe veio me chamar para o jantar.

Sentei ao lado de Harry, uma estratégia da minha querida mãe para que nossos cotovelos se toquem e reacenda a paixão entre nós dois.

Fala sério!

Durante o jantar Harry ficou conversando com Alan, enquanto mamãe mimava Rony (o que causava risadas em Soneca e Dunga) e Mione conversava com Mestre.

Então, eu sobrei. Literalmente.

E eu estava quase dormindo em cima do prato quando senti a mão do Harry sobre a minha. Olhei para o lado e ele murmurou uma desculpa, que eu não ouvi porque a mesa começou a tremer.

Todos começaram a gritar, diziam que era um terremoto, mas isso era impossível uma vez que só a mesa tremia. Olhei para o canto da sala e vi Draco, furioso, olhando para Harry com ódio mortal.

Dei um olhar de aviso para Malfoy e ele sumiu, junto com o tremor.

"Preciso ir." – falei para todos, que nem escutaram, porque estavam mais preocupados em falar sobre o terremoto.

Entrei no quarto, lacrei a porta com um feitiço, joguei um 'abaffiatio' e falei:

"Por que você fez isso?"

Ele estava sentado na cadeira de sempre, acariciando o cachorro.

Malfoy permaneceu calado e isso só fez minha raiva aumentar.

"Malfoy." – falei, um tom acima do normal – "por que você fez isso?"

"Sou o dono desta casa e tenho o direito de escolher quem pode ficar aqui."

"Essa casa não é mais sua!" – gritei – "Você está morto!"

Ele não respondeu, continuou acariciando as orelhas do Picolé.

"Olha" – falei, tentando manter a calma – "eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas, por favor, deixe que os três fiquem em paz aqui. É só durante as férias de fim do ano, você nem vai sentir."

Ele não respondeu.

"Por favor." – pedi, minha cara de coitada _mode on_ – "Draco." – e peguei na mão que não acariciava o Picolé.

Ele olhou para mim e disse:

"Tudo bem." – e tirou a mão dele.

Isso realmente foi uma grosseria, mas, pelo menos, eu tinha conseguido convencê-lo.

Por enquanto.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

No dia seguinte, que por acaso era um sábado, Mione, Harry, Rony e eu fomos até o Beco Diagonal.

O lugar estava lotado de pessoas, ávidas para comprar seus presentes de Natal. Assim, acabamos divididos: Harry foi com Rony, enquanto eu fui com Mione.

E não foi surpresa quando entramos na Floreios e Borrões e ela foi correndo para a seção de aurores ou sei lá o quê. Andei, meio sem rumo, até ver uma pequena aglomeração na seção de Adivinhação.

"O que está acontecendo?" – perguntei a uma garota de maria-chiquinhas.

"A Madame Zara está ali." – ela falou, sorridente.

"Quem?" – perguntei, confusa.

"Madame Zara, a cartomante." – Maria-chiquinhas disse, revirando os olhos em protesto a minha flagrante ignorância.

"Ela vê o futuro?" – perguntei.

"Ó-b-v-i-o!" – Maria-chiquinhas respondeu de má vontade e saiu, me deixando sozinha.

Fiquei observando as pessoas sendo atendidas e, quando percebi, já tinha chegado minha vez.

"Dez sicles." – a mulher disse.

Dei o dinheiro a ela e me sentei na cadeira a sua frente. Esperei que ela embaralhasse as cartas e então, ela disse:

"Você é uma mediadora."

Juro por Merlin que quase caí para trás.

"Como disse?"

"O eremita." – ela me mostrou a carta– " A nona carta do tarô. Seu dever é guiar os mortos para além da tentação das fogueiras ilusórias ao lado da estrada, assim podem ir ao seu objetivo mais elevado."

"Mas isso não é legal."

"É um dom."

"Não, é uma maldição." – falei com raiva.

"Ele não era um fantasma qualquer." – ela disse, de repente.

E eu lembrei do primeiro fantasma que vi.

"Era meu irmão." – senti meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

"Já ouvi falar de vários mediadores. Alguns têm o dom desde pequenos, outros só o desenvolvem depois de um trauma, de uma emoção forte demais."

"Então... não fui atingida por um feitiço? Tipo, uma maldição?"

"Não... você já nasceu com esse dom." – ela sorriu e me entregou a carta do tarô – "Leve-a."

E eu saí.

"Gina, não acredito que você estava se consultando com uma cartomante." – Mione disse quando me aproximei dela.

"Só fiquei curiosa."

"E que negócio é esse de mediadora?"

"Como você sabe?" – perguntei, assustada.

"Eu ouvi quando ela falou. Sabe, ela não fala muito baixo." – Mione tomou a carta da minha mão e disse – "O eremita. O quê significa?"

"Nada." – puxei a carta de volta – "Olha, os garotos voltaram." – e saí correndo na direção deles.

Depois disso não falamos mais nada sobre o assunto, mesmo que Mione tenha passado o resto do dia olhando para mim com uma cara de interrogação.

Mas foi após o jantar que aconteceu uma coisa realmente chata. Nós resolvemos assistir a um filme na sala de televisão da casa. Apesar de sermos bruxos, acabamos incorporando alguns costumes da cultura trouxa, como assistir televisão.

No meu caso é um vício, eu adoro assistir à televisão e meus meio-irmãos também, o que sempre gera muita briga entre nós.E dessa vez não foi diferente. Brigamos para escolher qual filme seria assistido, até que acabamos escolhendo "O Fantasma da Ópera".

Eu vi quando Draco entrou e sentou ao meu lado. O negócio é que ele adora esse filme, nós sempre assistimos juntos, com certeza ele deve ter pensado que dessa vez não seria diferente. Harry sentou do meu outro lado, mas Draco ignorou e nós assistimos o filme em paz. A confusão aconteceu perto do fim, quando o fantasma e Christine estão representando "Don Juan". Harry, muito desastrado, derramou suco de abóbora em mim e, desajeitado como de costume, tentou limpar o que tinha feito da maneira trouxa, passando um guardanapo na minha coxa.

A sala começou a tremer novamente e muito mais forte do que na última vez. Olhei para o lado e vi Draco me olhando com raiva.

"Para." – ordenei, mas sem emitir nenhum som, apenas movendo os lábios.

Ele não obedeceu.

"Agora!" – gritei.

E dessa vez ele parou.

"Preciso ir." – falei para os outros que gritavam desesperados.

Corri para o meu quarto, tranquei a porta, joguei um feitiço silenciador e gritei:

"MALFOY!"

Ele nem me olhou. Continuou de costas para mim.

"Você enlouqueceu? Qual o seu problema?"

Ele permaneceu calado.

"Que negócio é esse de atacar meus amigos?"

"Não sabia que seus amigos eram tão íntimos."

"Malfoy, não me ofenda." – falei – "Ele nem fez nada."

"Ele estava se aproveitando da situação para alisar sua perna."

"Isso é mentira!"

"Não é." – ele se virou e me olhou – "Mas eu já entendi tudo. Você gosta disso. Você gosta que ele fique te tocando e te salvando como se fosse uma mocinha em perigo constante."

"Você enlouqueceu." – afirmei.

Ele me olhou, sério e disse:

"É... eu devo estar louco mesmo." – e sumiu.

Dá para acreditar?

E dá para acreditar que quando ele sumiu eu fiquei com um nó dentro do peito e uma vontade terrível de chorar?

Talvez fosse só o ódio que sinto por ele. Afinal, quem se importa com o Malfoy?

...

Parece que eu me importo.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

"Eu soube o que aconteceu." – Prof. Dominic disse quando sentei na cadeira.

"O quê aconteceu?" – perguntei, confusa.

"Você brigou com o Draco." – continuei confusa – "Ele me falou." – esclareceu.

"Não acredito! Que fofoqueiro!"

"Ele não veio fazer fofoca, Ginevra. Precisei falar com ele e percebi seu semblante triste."

"Semblante triste?" – perguntei, desconfiada.

"Sim. Vocês não podem brigar agora. É importante que estejamos juntos." – prof Dom disse.

"Por que? O que está acontecendo?"

"Um grupo de jovens fantasmas está rondando as imediações. Principalmente a Escola e o povoado de Hogsmeade."

"E o quê eles querem?"

"Não sei." – ele respondeu, desolado – "Por isso pedi a Draco para ficar de olho neles."

"Hm... e o que ele descobriu?"

"Não foi muita coisa, mas ele ouviu os quatro falando sobre vingança."

"Por que aquele cabeção não me falou isso?" – perguntei.

"Ginevra, isso não jeito de falar com o seu amigo. " – Prof D disse, paciente – "Ele me falou que você anda ocupada com umas visitas em sua casa."

"Fofoqueiro." – espirrei.

"Não o trate assim, Ginevra. Ele é sensível e precisa da sua paciência e compreensão."

"Certo." – falei, descrente – "Qual o plano? Sugiro porrada e exorcismo."

"O quê? Plano? Do quê você está falando?" – às vezes, o Prof Dominic é muito lento, quase parando – "Nós não faremos nada disso. Sugiro que você faça as pazes com Draco, isso já ajudaria muito"

Certo, até parece que isso vai ajudar em alguma coisa.

Após o almoço, Luna, Ben e eu fomos para o lago e ficamos observando o banho da Lula Gigante até o momento em que um garoto, da nossa idade, entrou no lago. E ele não estava sozinho, tinha um grupo de quatro pessoas com ele, mas só eu conseguia ver seus acompanhantes, porque eles estavam mortos.

Levantei rapidamente e fiquei observando o grupo com bastante atenção, logo percebi que aquele não era um mergulho normal quando vi uma mão puxando o garoto para baixo, tentando afogá-lo.

Corri até o lugar em que eles estavam e me joguei no lago. Puxei o cabelo de uma das garotas e depois dei um soco num dos caras que tentavam empurrá-lo para baixo. Quando já estava puxando o rapaz para fora do lago senti mãos puxando os meus pés, mas consegui chutá-los para longe.

Tirei o rapaz da água e joguei o corpo desmaiado dele na grama, depois olhei para a frente, vi Luna e Ben vindo na minha direção e desmaiei também.

Quando acordei estava na Ala Hospitalar.

"Como se sente, Srta. Weasley?" – Madame Pomfrey perguntou.

"Bem. Que horas são?"

"16hs." – ela sorriu – "Você já pode ir, seus irmãos estão esperando lá fora."

Infelizmente eles estavam lá. Quer dizer, Soneca, Dunga e Mestre estavam lá, além de Derik e do rapaz que eu salvei.

"Oi." – ele disse quando me viu – Eu sou Sean Davis, você me salvou lá no lago." – e sorriu.

"Ah... oi, Sean... eu sou a Ginny." – Dunga riu e eu ignorei – "Tudo bem com você?"

"Tudo ótimo. Só queria agradecer pelo que você fez, me salvar e tudo mais." – Dunga riu mais e eu lhe dirigi um olhar silenciador que ele ignorou – "Depois nós nos falamos. Tchau, Ginny." – e saiu.

"Por que você está rindo?" – perguntei para Dunga.

"Esse cara é muito idiota. Ser resgatado por uma mulher!"

"Ele pelo menos teve uma mulher que o salvou. Já você, Brian, se estivesse se afogando, nem mesmo a Lula Gigante te salvaria." – e saí, com dificuldade, sob as risadas de aprovação de Mestre e Soneca.

Quando me vi sozinha no quarto, após um longo interrogatório da minha mãe e da Mione, falei:

"Draco."

Nada aconteceu.

"Draco Malfoy." – falei novamente, mas fui ignorada.

"Draco, desculpa. Eu fui péssima naquele dia, mas preciso falar com você. Estou com saudade." - enfim ele apareceu.

"Oi." – falei, sorrindo, surpreendentemente feliz em vê-lo.

"O quê você quer?" – disse, bruscamente.

"Queria te ver." – falei, na minha melhor imitação de inocência.

Ele me analisou por uns instantes até dizer:

"Não acredito. Por que me chamou?"

"Eu estava com saudade."

"Ginevra..." – disse, em tom de advertência.

"Ok... eu quero saber o que você está sabendo desse grupo de fantasmas. Hoje eles tentaram matar um garoto na Escola."

"Eu os segui durante o dia inteiro."

"Não seguiu direito... eles tentaram afogar um garoto, mas eu o salvei, mesmo eles tentando me afogar também."

Ele me olhou durante alguns segundos e disse:

"O Prof Dominic está sabendo disso?"

"Não sei... passei o resto do dia na Ala Hospitalar."

Ele sumiu e eu fiquei com cara de tacho durante alguns minutos, até ele aparecer novamente.

"Nós vamos encontrar o Prof Dominic em Hogsmeade."

"Quê?" – falei, confusa – "Não posso, Malfoy."

Antes que ele conseguisse responder a porta foi aberta e Hermione entrou.

"Com quem você estava falando?"

"Ahm..." – olhei para Draco e disse – "Ninguém. Escuta, Mione, preciso de um favor."

"Qual?"

"Você pode me cobrir por umas horas? Preciso..ahm...sair."

Ela me olhou, analisando meu rosto e disse:

"Tem relação com essa história de mediadora e com o fato de que você estava falando com ninguém?"

"Sim." – respondi – "Mas não posso explicar agora. Por favor, me ajuda."

"Tudo bem. Vá, mas tome cuidado."

Levantei da cama, dei um beijo na bochecha dela e aparatei em Hogsmeade.

Agora o festival de porrada poderia começar.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá! Desculpem a demora. Esse capítulo está escrito no meu caderno há duas semanas, mas estou com muitos problemas pessoais e só agora tive tempo para passá-lo a limpo.

Gente, estou muito chateada. Não recebo mais tantas reviews. Vocês não gostam mais das minhas fics? Ou de mim? Por favor, me falem. Odiaria estar tendo o maior trabalho, para ninguém gostar. Se não quiserem me mandar uma review, me mandem um e-mail, tem o meu e-mail no meu perfil. Juro por Merlin, Morgana e Dumbledore que eu AGUENTO as críticas.

Sobre a cena do filme, eu sei. É uma coisa trouxa e incorporei na fic, mas tinha que falar desse filme maravilhoso que é o Fantasma da Ópera. Vocês já assistiram? Se não, assistam! É ótimo! Principalmente o Fantasma, que é o pão do Gerard Buttler... affsss!!!

O primeiro beijo deles acontecerá daqui a dois capítulos (passando o que vem, no outro)! :)

**Agradecimentos:**

**Princesa Chi**: Obrigada pela review, querida! :) Não tenha dúvidas que ainda vai rolar muita confusão por causa dessa visita do Harry! Espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

**Meygan Kaname:** Obrigada pela review! Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou do capítulo anterior, deu um trabalhão, principalmente porque não sei escrever cenas de ação. Obrigada pelos elogios! :) Espero que continue agradando. Beijos.

**Jane Alves**: Obrigada pela review, querida. Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijocas.

**Helena Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review! Menina, vai rolar sim algo entre eles... já está sentindo o clima? Hehehehe Beijos!

**Oraculo:** Obrigada pela review! Ah, o Harry aparecendo vai esquentar mesmo...quase um incêndio na antiga Mansão Malfoy! Hehehe Beijocas.

**Kaaren:** Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! :) Sim, infelizmente, nós, garotas, adoramos os mauzinhos, eles são tão sexys, né? Principalmente se for um Malfoy. Beijos.

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan:** Obrigada pela review! :* Senti sua falta nas minhas fanfics, hein! Hehehe Adorei esse negócio de abelha e nectar, foi tão filosófico! Hahahahaha Beijocas.

**Isa M. Malfoy: **Obrigada pela review! Menina, cê acha a outra fic boa? Eu tenho vergonha dela! Hahahahahaha Mas fico feliz em saber que você leu os livros por causa dela, pelo menos valeu alguma coisa! Estou me esforçando para des-Jesse-zar o Draco nessa fic! Hehehehe Beijocas.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, fowfa! :* Como que eu berro, sua coisa? Você sumiu do meu msn! Buáááááá! Cadê tu? Affs...Aparece!!!Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijocas.

**Nessie Bel's: **Obrigada pela review! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos.

**BaahH:** Obrigada pela review, querida!!! :) Sim, eu vou te dar um Draco... você me dá um Fred? Huahauahauahauahauahaua Sim, o Natal vai bombar...Muhahahahahahahaha Beijocas, amore!!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review! E lá vai você sumir de novo, né? Sei o que eu faço contigo não, rapá! Beijos.

**Vi Malfoy Cullen:** Obrigada pela review! Nossa, que bom que está gostando dessa e obrigada por ler a outra também! Espero que continue agradando. Beijocas.

**Vi:** Obrigada pela review. A outra fic foi eu que escrevi, recebi sua review, mas não tinha como respondê-la porque você não deixou e-mail. Já expliquei porque eles se separaram, mas ainda explicarei onde o Draco aprendeu espanhol...hehehehehe Sim, boa idéia, arranjar vários fantasmas, assim vai ficar a fic sem um final...hahahaha Espero que continue lendo e gostando! :) Beijos!

Eita, terminei!

Pessoas do meu core, Feliz Páscoa! Que vocês ganhem muitos ovos (sim, eu só desejo chocolate mesmo, eu não vou ganhar nenhum...pobreza mode on...huahauahaauahauahauahauahaua)

Se acharem que mereço, reviews, please.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	9. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07**

Quando apareci na entrada de Hogsmeade encontrei Draco e Prof Dom me esperando. Andamos pelo povoado observando as lojas fechadas. Quer dizer, pelo menos eu estava observando. Qual é! Até parece que estava interessada em encontrar um grupo de fantasmas rebeldes que, por acaso, tentaram me afogar mais cedo.

Mas parece que Draco estava de olho neles, porque quando nos aproximamos do Três Vassouras ele disse:

"Lá estão!" – e apontou para o grupo formado por dois caras e duas garotas.

Nos abaixamos e ficamos observando o grupo através da janela do lugar. Eles tentavam pegar garrafas de whisky de fogo e cerveja amanteigada, mas todo o esforço era em vão.

"Idiotas." – murmurei quando vi o cara maior tentando chutar o banco, mas não conseguiu.

"Não fale assim, Ginevra." – Prof Dominic disse em resposta ao meu suposto murmúrio.

Revirei os olhos em resposta, às vezes é melhor não verbalizar com ele.

Os quatro saíram, minutos depois, xingando alto, em direção à Escola.

"Será que eles vão pegar o Sean?" – perguntei, preocupada.

"Por que, Weasley? Está interessada em salvar seu novo namoradinho?" – Malfoy falou, sorrindo maldosamente.

"Sim, estou, Malfoy." – respondi – "Quem sabe dessa vez eu possa fazer respiração boca-a-boca, se é que você me entende."

Ele fechou a cara e eu sorri vitoriosa.

"Já chega." – Prof Dom disse, cansado – "Vamos." – e saímos pelo caminho escuro que, por sinal, me causava muito medo.

Caminhamos em silêncio até o momento em que senti algo enrolando na minha perna, saí correndo e agarrei a primeira coisa que vi.

Que, por acaso, era Draco Malfoy.

"O que foi, Weasley?"

"Uma cobra... na minha perna." – falei, me agarrando mais a ele.

"Weasley, não se preocupe... cobras não aparecem à noite." – e tirou meus braços do seu corpo.

"Acho melhor que vocês fiquem aqui." – Malfoy falou quando chegamos na entrada da Escola.

"Eu vou com você." – falei – "Cuido das garotas, enquanto você bate nos caras. O Prof Dominic fica aqui, se não aparecermos em meia-hora, ele vai nos ajudar."

"Ginevra, as coisas não se resolvem assim." – o professor falou calmamente.

"Vocês ficam aqui, vou lá e depois venho chamá-los." – dito isso, o fantasma foi procurar os seus.

Entendeu a piada?

Ah, deixa pra lá!

Ficamos calados, Prof Dom sentado em uma cadeira conjurada, eu preferi ficar em pé, alerta ao aparecimento de cobras e afins, enquanto esperávamos o retorno dele.

"Você acha que Draco fará algo impulsivo?" – Prof Dominic perguntou, após algum tempo.

"Acho que não." – falei, despreocupada – "Ele vai ter uma conversa de fantasma para fantasma."

"Ah, então assim é melhor! Fizemos bem em mandá-lo à frente..." – Prof Dom disse sorridente.

O silêncio se estabeleceu novamente entre nós, até que ele o quebrou novamente. Observei que o homem não é do tipo que sabe ficar calado nem por cinco minutos.

"Como você conseguiu vir? Sua mãe sabe que está aqui?" – perguntou, desconfiado.

"Claro que não." – falei incrédula diante de uma ingenuidade tão grande – "Mione ficou me dando cobertura."

"Quer dizer que sua mãe pensa que você está em casa dormindo?"

"Claro, prof Dominic." – revirei os olhos – "Ela nunca entenderia se eu contasse."

"Tenho certeza que ela entenderia."

"Certo." – falei – "Do mesmo jeito que ela entendeu quando falei que tinha visto o Fred, logo depois da sua morte, e isso me rendeu duas semanas internada na ala psiquiátrica do ."

O silêncio se instalou novamente, mas por pouco tempo.

"Então ela não sabe que você vive com um rapaz em seu quarto?"

Olhei para ele, passada.

"Eu não VIVO com o Malfoy no meu quarto." – fiz uma pausa e completei – "Ele está lá só durante o dia. E nós somos só amigos."

Prof Dominic me examinou com atenção...

"Ginevra, eu percebi que algo está acontecendo. Pelo menos da sua parte." – completou quando viu minha cara.

"Como assim? Prof Dom, não estou entendendo." – falei, desviando o olhar para o céu negro sem estrelas.

"Você está entendendo, Ginevra." – ele disse, com raiva – "Posso estar velho, mas minha visão nunca me enganou. Vi seus olhares para ele. Gina, isso não é saudável. Você está viva e ele morto, por isso é melhor esquecê-lo."

"Sério, professor, não estou apaixonada por ele." – falei sentindo minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

Quer dizer, quem conversa sobre esse tipo de coisa com um professor?

E, fala sério, mas isso é totalmente insano. Eu não estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

"Você pode negar, mas sabe que é verdade." – fez uma pausa – "Já passei por isso, quando tinha a sua idade também gostei de uma pessoa que não estava mais entre nós."

"Sério? E o que aconteceu?"

"Ela seguiu em frente." – ele sorriu, triste.

Senti um aperto no peito. Será que Draco também vai? Sabe, seguir em frente?

Mas pensando bem, se ele for vai ser ótimo, assim terei meu quarto de volta.

"Prof Dom, sinto muito, mas isso não acontecerá comigo porque não estou apaixonada."

"Venham comigo." – Draco falou, me assustando – "Eles querem falar com vocês."

Seguimos o (nada) simpático fantasma até os terrenos da Escola, precisamente até a região do Lago Negro, onde os (nem um pouco) queridos fantasmas tinham feito uma fogueira e estavam em volta dela.

"Eu conheço essa fulana!" – a loira do grupo gritou quando me viu – "Ela me chutou hoje!"

Desculpe, meu bem, mas fulana é a sua avó!

"Você mereceu o chute." – funguei.

"Boa noite." – Prof Dom disse, me empurrando para o lado – "Meu nome é Klaus Dominic, sou professor aqui em Hogwarts e também mediador. Gostaria de ajudá-los." – sorriu – "Como vocês se chamam?"

"Jordan Lewis." – o cara baixinho e fortão disse.

"Claire Addams." – uma moça de cabelos negros e cacheados falou sorridente.

"Zachary Addams." – apresentou-se o moreno magro e sorridente do grupo.

"Alisson Taylor." – mais conhecida como aquela que foi chutada por mim.

"Prazer em conhecê-los!" – o professor disse, ainda com um sorriso enorme nos lábios – "Agora, como tudo aconteceu? O que o garoto Davis tem a ver com tudo isso?"

"Ele nos matou!" – Alisson, que parecia ser a mais escandalosa, gritou.

"Calma." – Zachary disse para a amiga – "Professor, tudo começou quando nós fomos a uma festa na casa da família Cates. Era o aniversário de 21 anos do filho mais velho, o Stuart, e nós, como importantes membros da alta sociedade mágica, estávamos presentes para prestigiarmos esse evento tão importante."

"Você os conhece." – falei para Malfoy.

"Claro que conhecemos Draco!" – Zachary que agora me parecia o mais diplomático (puxa-saco) dos quatro disse – "Nós crescemos juntos, apesar da diferença de idade! Ele e Alisson namoraram durante um tempo..."

"Ah... agora entendi porque você quis vir na frente." – acusei.

"Weasley, não seja ridícula." – respondeu, educado como sempre – "Continue, Addams, só os detalhes relevantes."

"Então, nós fomos para a piscina, estávamos conversando quando Davis chegou e nos ofereceu um drinque. Depois disso dormimos e quando acordamos já estávamos assim." – Zachary falou triste

"Depois descobrimos que morremos afogados, com certeza foi o nerd quem fez isso." – Jordan disse, a raiva latente em seu corpo que tremia.

"Talvez foi em decorrência da estupidez de vocês." – Prof Dom me acotovelou, mas continuei – "Quem sabe não tenham bebido demais e caído na piscina? Acidentes acontecem."

"Ah, não acredito!" – a namoradinha do Malfoy disse – "Você namora o Davis? Que mau gosto!"

"Não foi acidente." – Claire falou, serena – "Sean não gostava do nosso grupo, talvez por inveja da nossa fama, ou por vingança."

"Vingança?" – perguntei.

"Uma semana antes aconteceu uma festa na casa do Jordan e a irmã do Sean ficou bêbada, armou um escândalo e acabou caindo na piscina." – Claire falou triste – "Dois dias depois ela faleceu no ."

"Aquela garota era uma chata." – Jordan disse – "Vivia no meu pé, implorando por atenção. Até parece que ia namorar uma perdedora como ela."

"Sabe o que acho?" – falei, com raiva – "Se você pensasse isso da minha irmã, também o mataria." – Prof Dom me deu uma cotovelada novamente, mas continuei – "Eu não vou me calar, professor. Esse cara se acha o tal, só porque é rico. Agora me deixe dizer uma coisa, se vocês não pararem com isso, com esse negócio de matar o Davis, juro por Merlim, por Morgana e até mesmo por Voldemort que irei exorcizar os quatro, sem nenhum esforço."

"Esteja fora disso, Weasley e tudo ficará bem para você." – Jordan falou.

"Eu falarei com Sean e o convencerei a dizer a verdade, mas vocês não continuarão com esse negócio de vingança."

"A verdade não adianta." – a namorada do Malfoy falou.

"Afaste-se dele ou então, prepare-se para as consequências." – Jordan disse.

"Não irei me afastar."

"Você escolheu." – ele disse antes de sumir e os outros três o acompanharam.

"Ginevra, você não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas." – o professor falou preocupado.

"Eles mereceram." – falei, sem remorso – "Agora, se me dão licença, preciso ir para casa." – e me virei para ir embora.

"Mantenha-se longe deles, Ginevra. E do Sr. Davis também." – professor D pediu, mas não respondi por que, tipo, não vou fazer isso.

Vou bater nos quatro, principalmente na loira metidinha que é namorada do Malfoy.

Quando cheguei em casa encontrei Mione sentada na poltrona do Malfoy, me esperando.

"Já estava preocupada." – falou, levantando-se.

"Ah... tive alguns contratempos, mas já resolvi." – sorri para ela – "Obrigada pela ajuda, Mione." – e a abracei.

"Espero que um dia você me explique isso tudo."

"Tudo bem... mas não hoje." – pedi.

"Ok. Até amanhã, então." – e me dando um beijo na bochecha saiu para seu quarto.

Em seguida, me joguei na cama e caí em sono profundo.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

No dia seguinte, encontrei Sean na aula de Adivinhação que, infelizmente, é a matéria dada pelo Prof Dominic. Quando sentei ao lado do rapaz, o professor me dirigiu um olhar de reprovação, mas não falou nada, uma vez que estava na frente de todos os alunos.

Enquanto o professor falava sobre algum assunto do qual eu não faço nem ideia, tentei manter uma conversa com Sean.

"Então, Sean... você está bem?"

"Estou." – ele sorriu – "Graças a você. Serei eternamente grato pelo que você me fez."

"Ah... não é necessário." – falei – "Sabe, fiquei curiosa... por que você estava entrando ontem no lago?"

"Acho que você vai pensar que sou louco." – disse tímido.

"Pode confiar em mim, já estou acostumada a coisas estranhas." – tipo conversar com fantasmas e bater neles quando se mostram resistentes demais a seguir em frente.

"Não sei bem explicar, mas lembro que estava passeando pela beira do lago e, de repente, fui puxado... é tão estranho, senti como se mãos invisíveis me levassem até a água e depois me puxaram para o fundo."

"Sei...." – falei pensativa e já ia entrar no assunto de fantasmas, quando o prof Dominic me interrompeu.

"Srta. Weasley, faça o favor de trocar de lugar com o Sr. Robinson."

Isso foi um golpe muito baixo, me impressiona saber que este homem é da Grifinória.

Durante o intervalo entre o almoço e a primeira aula da tarde, encontrei com Sean na escada em direção à aula de Transfiguração.

"Você vai para qual aula agora?" – perguntei.

"Poções."

"Ahm..." – falei inteligentemente – "Sabe, pensei no que você falou mais cedo e, tipo, queria te fazer uma pergunta."

"Pode fazer."

"Você acredita em fantasmas?"

"Ah, claro que sim, Gina!" – disse, sorridente – "Você já viu o Nick, o Barão Sangrento..."

"Não esse tipo de fantasma, mas outro, invisível, que fica vagando por aqui porque tem algo pendente." – falei – "Tipo, um fantasma que fica aqui porque quer se vingar de quem o matou."

Observei a reação dele, mas não percebi nada de estranho e também não deu tempo porque o sinal tocou e logo a Profa McGonagall foi empurrando a turma para a sala dela.

Então tive que partir para o plano B, comecei a executá-lo no fim do dia, quando encontrei Mestre no Saguão de Entrada.

"David, preciso que você dê um recado para mamãe."

"Pode falar, Gina." – disse, prestativo.

"Avise à ela que passarei a noite aqui na Escola." – vendo a expressão desconfiada no rosto dele, completei – "Vou pegar umas anotações com a Luna, vai levar quase a noite toda, terminarei muito tarde e não quero incomodar Derek."

"Mas o trabalho dele é nos trazer e levar para onde quisermos, em qualquer hora que seja."

"Certo..." – falei, tentando pensar rápido, mas algo me desviou a atenção, porque vi um vulto passando atrás de Mestre e logo o meu alarme de "vem-bomba-por-aí" foi ativado.

A coisa toda durou poucos segundos. Só deu para olhar para cima e ver uma viga de madeira enorme caindo na direção da cabeça ruiva do meu irmão, puxei o garoto para o lado e me joguei em cima dele, o que foi uma ótima ideia, porque recebi todo o peso do negócio.

"Gina, você está bem?" – ouvi a voz dele, abafada, em meio à confusão que começava a se formar ao nosso redor.

"Estou ótima." – falei, mesmo sentindo dor na perna, já que uma parte da viga tinha caído nela.

Rolei, com dificuldade, para o lado. Fiquei satisfeita em ver que David saiu ileso, apesar do susto, não fiquei tão satisfeita assim quando Madame Pomfrey me recomendou repouso e tive que ir para casa.

E foi assim que parti para o plano P.

P de porrada.

Quer dizer, eu sei quem fez isso. Esse negócio de jogar uma viga de madeira em cima do meu irmãozinho.

Foi o grupinho de amigos do Malfoy.

Ah, mas eles vão se arrepender, porque se tem uma coisa que me deixa com raiva é quando fazem mal a quem eu amo.

E, tudo bem, Mestre é meu meio-irmão e se fosse o irmão dele, o Dunga, eu nem teria feito o mesmo. Mas a verdade é que eu amo aquele nerdzinho de cabelo vermelho espetado.

"Malfoy!" – intimei, assim que minha mãe, Rony, Harry, Hermione, Alan e Mestre saíram do meu quarto.

"O quê – " – ele olhou para a minha cara e mudou o tom grosseiro, para um piedoso – "_Nombre de Dios_! O quê aconteceu com você?"

Tudo bem, eu não estava com a aparência muito legal, meu rosto estava arranhado e eu tinha olheiras enormes de tanto chorar de dor, mas não precisava tanto espanto.

"Os seus amiguinhos tentaram matar meu irmão, Malfoy."

"Não foram eles." – disse, calmo.

"Malfoy, não defenda esses marginais! Eu sei que você é amigo deles e até namora aquela pi... aquelazinha lá, mas não tem como ser um acaso uma tora de madeira enorme se soltar do teto e mirar a cabeça de alguém."

"Não foram eles." – repetiu – "Estive vigiando os quatro durante todo o dia e eles nem chegaram perto da Escola."

"Então" – falei, mais para mim do que para ele – "Quem foi?"

"Talvez algum inimigo." – ele viu minha expressão de incredulidade e adicionou – "Confesse, você é cheia de inimigos. Só pode ter, com esse gênio..."

"Foi você que fez isso?"

"Não seja ridícula, Weasley." – disse, com raiva – "Então, pode ter sido o seu querido namorado. Você falou algo que não devia para ele?"

Pensei na conversa que tivera mais cedo com Sean. Eu tinha jogado uma situação para ver se ele caía, mas isso não significava que ele tinha percebido a armadilha.

Espera... será que eu minto tão mal assim?

"Não." – menti – "E ele não faria nada comigo."

"Sei..." – Malfoy disse incrédulo – "O melhor, Weasley, é que você não se meta mais com esse Davis. Ele é perigoso."

"Não tenho medo."

"Weasley..." – disse em tom de aviso, mas não continuou, porque a porta foi aberta e Hermione entrou no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de comida que minha mãe mandara.

"Com quem você estava falando?" – perguntou, sem cerimônia – "Não adianta dizer que era ninguém. Gina, eu pesquisei."

"Pesquisou o quê?"

"Sobre mediadores. Eu sei que são pessoas que podem ver fantasmas diferentes daqueles que todos nós vemos, são indivíduos que faleceram, mas deixaram algo inacabado aqui."

"Certo."

"E você é uma mediadora."

"Certo." – falei – "Mas não diga nada à mamãe ou ao meu irmão, eles não entenderiam."

"Foi por isso que você passou aquelas semanas internada no St Mungus, não é?"

"Sim." – falei, sentindo meus olhos arderem – "Começou logo após a última batalha. Fred me apareceu e pediu para que eu falasse com Jorge sobre a loja, mas ninguém acreditou em mim. Eles pensaram que eu tinha enlouquecido e desde esse dia percebi que as pessoas nunca vão me compreender."

"Ah, Gina..." – disse, quase com piedade.

"Quando meu pai faleceu, também o vi e ainda o vejo, mas nunca falei nada para ela."

"Então, você é uma mediadora." – Hermione disse e então falou a pergunta que eu não queria ouvir – "E tem um fantasma aqui? Nessa casa?"

"Ahm... sim..."

"Quem é?" – perguntou entre curiosa e medrosa – "Não é o Lúcio Malfoy, é?"

"Não... é o Draco."

"Ah meu Deus!" – gritou, assustada – "Deve ser horrível para você."

"Nem tanto... ele é legal."

Hermione me olhou assustada, mas não disse nada. Provavelmente está começando a considerar a hipótese da minha insanidade mental.

"Agora" – falei, levantando – "Tenho que resolver uns assuntos." – peguei minha roupa de bater em fantasmas: a calça jeans preta, camiseta preta e botas.

"Para onde você vai?"

"Escola." – falei enquanto trocava de roupa.

"E o quê você vai fazer lá? Gina, você precisa de repouso."

"Não se preocupe, Mione, estarei bem."

Calcei as botas, peguei a mochila e aparatei para Hogsmeade, onde cometi um pequeno delito (entrei na Dedosdemel), indo, enfim, para a Escola.

Andei, silenciosamente, pelo castelo sem obter nenhum sucesso no quesito encontrar Sean. Então um archote foi aceso em meu cérebro e eu fui para o Lago Negro, onde encontrei o rapaz, deitado na margem, olhando para o céu escuro.

"Olá, Sean."

"Gina!" – disse assustado – "Que surpresa vê-la por aqui! Você está bem? Soube que aconteceu um acidente hoje mais cedo."

"É verdade... uma viga de madeira caiu em cima de mim, mas consegui sair viva." – sorri – "Você deve ter ficado triste."

"Não estou entendendo." – disse com um sorriso trêmulo.

"Eu sei, Sean... foi você quem fez isso comigo."

Não estava com paciência para joguinhos.

"Gina..."

"Só não entendo por que você fez isso." – falei, fingindo mágoa – "Só estava querendo ser sua amiga."

Ele me olhou durante alguns instantes e então sorriu, mas não era um sorriso amigável, era um esgar de sarcasmo.

"Eu sei qual é seu tipo, Weasley." – falou – "Você é do tipo que usa e abusa dos outros, sem se importar com os sentimentos deles. Sei muito bem que você só resolveu falar comigo porque tem algum interesse maior, nós sempre tivemos matérias em comum, mas você nunca nem percebeu a minha existência. Então, fale o que quer de mim."

"Então você assume que tentou me matar hoje?" – falei.

"Sim, Weasley." – falou, entediado – "Infelizmente você viu a tempo de acabar com meu plano."

"Você é um idiota!" – gritei – "Quase acertou meu irmão! Eu sei o que você fez!"

"Ah, Weasley, não seja ridícula." – riu maldoso – "E como você prova? Ninguém vai acreditar em você, ainda mais quando todos sabem que passou um tempo na ala psiquiátrica do hospital."

Senti a raiva aumentando a cada segundo. Aquele cara merecia umas porradas bem dadas e eu teria o maior prazer em fazer isso.

"Eu sei que você matou Jordan, Zac, Claire e Alisson."

Vi a cor sumir do seu rosto corado.

Finalmente eu o pegara.

"Você misturou poção do sono com a bebida que deu a eles, depois empurrou os corpos para a piscina da casa e eles morreram afogados..." – falei, calma – "Foi tão fácil, né?"

"Como você sabe disso?" – ele segurou meu braço com bastante força – "Quem mais sabe?"

"Eu falei com eles."

"Eles quem?" – ele apertou mais o contato em volta do meu pobre braço.

"Jordan, Zac, Claire e Alisson, as suas vítimas." – falei, com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da dor em meu braço – "E tudo isso porque você os considera culpados pela morte da sua irmã."

"Certo... você fala com espíritos." – ele me soltou e riu.

"Pode rir, Davis, mas a verdade é que naquele dia, nesse mesmo lago, foram eles que tentaram te matar e eu os impedi, mas agora estou começando a reconsiderar."

"Não me diga... então eles vão me matar?" – riu alto e então meteu a mão nas vestes, fiz o mesmo, mas com a mochila (por que eu tinha levado uma mochila mesmo? Será que não existem bolsinhas de mão?) – "Desculpe, Gina, mas não acredito em você." – e apontou a varinha para mim.

"Qual vai ser? _Avada_?" – apontei minha varinha para ele – "Você sabe que o Ministério vai te rastrear, lembre-se que sou a quase-filha do Ministro."

"Você morrerá afogada." – disse, calmo – "Pobre, Gina, não sabia nadar."

"_Expel_..." – comecei, mas o rapaz, também conhecido como meu algoz, foi muito mais rápido e fez com que minha varinha voasse pela escuridão.

"Agora" – aproximou-se lentamente e encostou a varinha no meio do meu peito – "Deixemos os joguinhos de lado." – sorriu maleficamente – "_Crucio_."

Fala sério!

Não existe outra maldição imperdoável não?

Quer dizer, por onde andam as Avadas e a Imperius? Será possível que os meus possíveis assassinos só sabem usar esta maldição específica?

Vou te contar...

Ninguém merece!

No momento em que ele se calou eu caí no chão e fiquei me retorcendo de dor. Não gritei, embora a dor tenha sido terrível, quase insuportável.

"Isso é para você não se meter em assuntos alheios."

"Vai te catar, Davis." – falei com dificuldade e teria mostrado meu dedo do medo se não estivesse sentindo tanta dor.

"_Crucio_." – disse novamente e a dor lancinante voltou com força total.

Sem aguentar mais, gritei por causa do feitiço e ele disse calmo:

"_Silencio_."

Perdi a voz no mesmo instante.

"Agora..." – ele começou, mas me desliguei dele e comecei a pensar nos quatro espíritos, Zac, Alisson, Jordan e Claire... pensei em como seria bom se eles estivessem ali para liquidar Davis de uma vez.

Vi quando eles se materializaram, um em cada lado de Sean, formando uma espécie de quadrado letal. O chão começou a tremer, devagar, até que a velocidade foi aumentando.

"O-o q-que está acontecendo?" – perguntou, frouxamente.

Enquanto isso, me arrastei pelo chão em busca da minha varinha perdida, depois de muita procura encontrei o objeto próximo à minha mochila.

"_Sonorus_." – pensei, apontando a varinha para a minha garganta e assim tive minha linda voz de veludo de volta.

"Gina, faça parar!" – Davis gritou.

Olhei para o lugar em que ele estava junto com os outros e o vi suspenso no ar, sendo levado na direção do Lago Negro.

"Parem!" – falei, idiota, com pena do cara que tinha acabado de me torturar.

Porcaria de espírito Grifinório.

"Só nos seus sonhos, Weasley." – Alisson falou, rindo alto.

"Parem!" – corri até o grupo – "Ele tentou me matar e até me torturou, mas não irá adiantar fazer isso com ele."

Os fantasmas nem ouviram o que falei, por isso puxei Alisson para fora do quadrado-mortal.

Ela me deu um soco no rosto que me fez cambalear. Sabe, a perua podia ser fresca, mas sabia como bater em alguém. Revidei o soco com outro, muito mais forte, ela voou para longe. Bem longe.

"Ginevra, o quê você está fazendo?" – ouvi a voz de Draco atrás de mim.

"Ah Merlim! Você apareceu! Malfoy, não é nada... pode ir." – falei, correndo para o grupo, mas o loiro-metido me puxou.

"O quê você fez, sua maluca? Você chamou os quatro aqui? Para matá-lo?"

"Hm... ahm... talvez... mas resolvo isso num instante se você me soltar."

"Weasley" – ele apertou meu braço – "Você é uma idiota. Não nasceu para ser assassina, não deveria ter feito isso." – e saiu em direção aos amigos.

Acompanhei Malfoy até o lugar em que os quatro estavam, fazendo Sean flutuar, enquanto esse gritava histericamente.

"Parem." – ele ordenou.

"Não, Draco." – Zachary falou – "Temos que fazê-lo pagar."

"Deixem-no. Não adiantar matar o idiota, o Ministério cuidará dele."

"Ela nos chamou aqui." – Jordan disse – "Ela queria que nós o matássemos."

"Ela se enganou, não foi isso que quis dizer." – Malfoy falou, sem me encarar.

"Agora é tarde." – Alisson saiu do grupo e me atacou novamente, puxando meu cabelo.

Naquela hora percebi que o assunto entre nós era pessoal. Agarrei os cabelos dela e os puxei com toda a força que tinha, logo em seguida Claire veio socorrer a amiga, então podemos dizer que ficou meio difícil bater em duas ao mesmo tempo.

Só posso dizer que a surra foi grande. Quer dizer, a surra que eu levei, uma vez que era impossível bater em três (Jordan também estava me batendo) sem nenhuma ajuda.

Vi Draco brigando com Zachary, mas ele não sofreu maiores danos. Isso nem é possível, aliás.

Já estava quase desmaiando quando ouvi um grito.

"PAREM!"

E eles obedeceram no mesmo instante. Olhei para o meu anjo salvador e vi Prof Dominic com o semblante furioso, enquanto esbravejava, mas não sei o que ele estava falando porque tudo ficou escuro e eu desmaiei.

Minutos depois acordei, mas sentia tanta dor que não abri os olhos, embora pudesse ouvir tudo o que acontecia à minha volta.

"Como ela está?" – Prof Dominic perguntou.

"Acho que está morta." – era a voz de Draco e, pode ser ilusão, mas ele parecia preocupado e aflito, quase desesperado.

Senti alguém pegando no meu pulso.

"Não, ela está viva." – o professor disse – "Vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey."

"Então, vá logo." – Malfoy disse, quase ríspido.

Ouvi os passos do professor se afastando e logo em seguida mãos fortes me apertaram com força, o que quase me fez gritar de dor, mas estava tão acabada que nem tinha coragem para isso.

"Gina, você não pode morrer..."

E a parte mais estranha foi que senti uma pressão no meu rosto, para ser mais precisa, na minha boca, como se Draco Malfoy estivesse me beijando!

HA!

Fala sério!

Até parece.

Depois dessa desmaiei e quando acordei, doze horas depois, estava num leito da enfermaria do St Mungus, com minha perna esquerda, o braço direito, quatro costelas e três dedos da mão esquerda quebrados, além de um corte enorme na cabeça, hematomas no rosto, braços e tronco.

Ou seja...

Estava só o resto.

"Ginevra?" – ouvi a voz do Prof Dominic me chamando, mas não parecia que ele estava furioso, e sim preocupado.

Abri os olhos e isso me causou uma dor terrível.

"Oi..." – descobri que falar também doía.

"Como você se sente?"

"Um caco." – falei, com dor – "Anotaram a placa do trasgo que me atropelou?"

Ele sorriu.

"Fico feliz em saber que já está fazendo piada." – o sorriso desapareceu – "Por que você foi enfrentá-los sozinha? Quando disse, expressamente, que ficasse longe deles?"

"Professor, eu não fui falar com eles..."

"Eu sei. O Sr Davis já me disse." – falou, cansado.

"Falou? E onde ele está? O que fizeram com ele?"

"Acalme-se." – ele disse ainda entediado – "Sean foi expulso de Hogwarts, pelo que fez a você e também foi detido pelo Ministério da Magia, por causa das mortes."

"Ah não... vão levá-lo para Azkaban..."

"Não seja tola, Gina." – Prof Dominic disse, sem nenhuma paciência comigo, que, aliás, estava à beira da morte. Ok... nem tanto – "Ele está preso em outro lugar. Sabe, Azkaban não é a mais a única prisão que temos..."

"Tá bom, Professor." – cortei a fala dele antes que se empolgasse com a explicação do nosso novo sistema prisional – "E os outros? Zachary, Claire, Jordan e Alisson?"

"Eles seguiram em frente." – disse com um sorriso de satisfação.

"Espero que tenham ido para o inferno..." – murmurei.

"Não fale assim, Ginevra. Eles ficaram muito arrependidos por quase terem matado você."

"Certo... acredito..." – falei incrédula e caí novamente no sono.

Quando acordei de novo encontrei Hermione no lugar do professor.

"Graças a Deus! Você acordou!"

"Oi, Mione."

"Gina, fiquei com tanto remorso quando soube!" – disse, com urgência – "Eu não deveria ter permitido que você fosse para a Escola. Nada disso teria acontecido."

"Você não tem culpa, Mione." – falei, ainda com dificuldade – "Eu teria ido do mesmo jeito. Como minha mãe está?"

"Ela está muito preocupada. Foi em casa se trocar, mas daqui a pouco volta." – fez uma pausa – "Gina, você não pode mais continuar com esse negócio de mediadora. É perigoso demais..."

"Mione..."

"Eu sei... é um dom, mas isso não está certo! Você não pode arriscar sua vida assim. Pensei em falar com sua mãe..."

Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir essa ameaça, o que me causou mais dor.

"Se você falar para ela, vou ser internada novamente... e dessa vez não sei se eles vão me dar alta." – falei rápido – "Hermione, não se preocupe. Sei o que faço e eu tenho ajuda, sabe."

"Do Malfoy?" – perguntou – "Pois me parece que ele ajudou a bater em você."

"Não!" – gritei e logo abaixei a voz – "Ele não fez isso. Draco é meu amigo... ou era, não sei, ele estava meio chateado, mas... bem, não se preocupe. Sei me cuidar."

"Tudo bem, então..." – falou – "Vou procurar o curandeiro... ele disse que você poderá ir embora logo depois de tirarem as bandagens da sua cabeça."

Bandagens!

Eu me tornei uma múmia!

"Certo." – falei triste.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" – Mione perguntou.

"Não." – e sorri.

Ela saiu e eu fechei os olhos novamente, mas não dormi. E tenho que confessar que estava pensando nele e na conversa que tinha ouvido entre ele e o professor Dominic. Por que ele parecia preocupado? E, mais importante, por que eu me importava com isso?

Quando abri os olhos o encontrei ali no quarto do St Mungus, me olhando com atenção.

"Oi." – falei.

"Como você está?"

"Machucada, mas vou sobreviver." – sorri – "Pensei que você estivesse chateado comigo."

"E estava." – aproximou-se da cama e sentou no mesmo local em que Hermione estivera antes – "Você não deveria ter enfrentado o Davis sozinho."

"Eu sei e peço desculpa por isso." – falei rápido – "Ele não matou só aqueles quatro, tentou me matar e ainda quase matou meu irmão. Não poderia deixá-lo impune, Draco. Você consegue me entender?"

Então ele esticou o braço e acariciou o meu rosto com tanto cuidado que tive certeza que estava tendo alucinações agora.

"Eu entendo." – falou calmo – "Fiquei preocupado."

Com certeza era alucinação... não tinha como isso ser verdade.

"Nem foi nada..." – sorri, me entregando à doce alucinação – "Só ganhei mais algumas cicatrizes."

Ele sorriu e naquele momento só tive uma certeza: prof D estava certo... eu estava/estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Certo...

Alguém me mata. Por favor!

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Oizinho! Mais uma vez demorei, peço desculpas, mas está quase impossível ser mais rápida. Sabe como é, chegando a velhice, estou me tornando mais lenta do que já sou, ou seja, estou quase parando.

Gente, aconteceu o beijo! HuaHuaHua! Eu sei, foi um beijo xoxo e quando a moça tava quase morta, mas o beijo mesmo, pra valer, vai acontecer ou no próximo capítulo ou no seguinte, tenho que planejar como vai ser.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Deu um trabalhão para fazer.

**Agradecimentos: **

**Hinata Weasley:** É, o Draco realmente ganhou a partida, né... mas vamos ver como as coisas acontecerão! Fico triste só com a escassez de comentários, mas tudo bem... é crise de meia-idade...O.o.... huahauahauahuahaua Beijos.

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen:** Dont worry about Harry... tenho um presentinho para ele! :o) Ainda vai ter o natal com Harry lá na Toca, vamos ver como vai ser tudo. Beijos.

**Raphaela Potter:** Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios à fic! :o) Espero que continue gostando dela. Beijos.

**Vi Malfoy Cullen:** Mocinha, me diz qual o endereço da tua fic para eu ler! :) Então, eu estou mudando várias coisas para o universo bruxo, só deixei o negócio de assistir o fantasma da ópera porque estou alucinada por esse filme e tinha que fazer a propaganda dele (mesmo que não ganhe nada com isso...hehehe). E eu quero um Jake Black/ Fred Weasley para mim, onde vende? Hehehehe Beijos!

**Oraculo:** Ah, concordo quanto ao povo...hahahahaha...brincadeira... eu sei, adoro um drama... meu nome deveria ser drama queen...hihihi Beijos

**Srtá. Felton:** Sim, o final será igualzinho, tipo, quanto a ... vc sabe... hahahaha, mas os procedimentos para que ela consiga serão diferentes. Não se preocupe, nunca faria uma fanfic-drama, nem consigo! Hehehehe Beijos

**Princesa Chi:** Esse negócio de reviews tá complicado, fico chateada, porque sou fresca, mas já decidi que depois de terminar as fanfics pendentes vou me aposentar desse negócio de escritora. Gasto meu tempo e além do mais nem lucro com nada. É uó! Continua sua fic, falando nisso, estou curiosa para saber como as coisas irão acontecer lá. Beijos.

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:** Eu lembro de você sim! :o) Espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Você é minha amiga-irmã-bambesha-fã, você não conta... hahahahaha brincadeirinha!!! Cê sabe né, quando terminar essas, é aposentadoria... =/ E o beijo vai acontecer. Não se apoquente...hahahahahaha Beijos

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan:** Sim, pode reviver, mas tem que esperar os capítulos para ver como será...hahahahaha Sério que ama esse casal por minha causa? Ainnnnnnnn que linda!!! :* Vou ler sua fic! Beijos

**Meygan Kaname:** Obrigada pela força, o negócio está difícil por aqui, mas espero que se resolva... Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo elogio! Você é uma fofa! :* Beijos

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** As coisas não podem acontecer assim, simplesmente... tem que ter drama, ação, essas coisas, além de enrolação! Hahahahahahaha Você só fica ocupada no MSN, é outra coisa que estou com vontade de abolir da minha vida, ngm fala comigo mesmo, nem serve... Beijos.

**Jane Alves:** Espero que tenha entendido a história dos quatro fantasmas! O Beijo acontece em breve... muito breve mesmo. :] Beijos

Gente, eu agora tenho twitter...alguém aqui tem, além da Misty? Pq, vou contar para vocês, ô coisinha chata se você mal conhece pessoas (no meu caso soh a Misty)... se alguem tiver e me quiser, me segue lá (é só digitar h t t p : / / twitter . com / manublack (tudo junto) para eu ter com quem conversar...

Ou, em outras palavras... para eu ter quem perturbar...hahahahahaha

Beijos,

**Manu Black **

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Aloha, pretty people!!! Como vão todos?? Saudades da maravilhosa fic da tia Manu?? Sim, eu também estava... Fazer o que?? Fã de carteirinha é assim mesmo!!! Não, eu não tenho a menor vergonha de gritar isso!!! Hahahahahaha!!!! Bee, A-M-E-I o capítulo!!! Apesar do beijo ter sido realmente sem graça!!! A Ginecreide podia, ao menos, estar acordada, né??? Pra ela poder aproveitar e meter a lín... aham... Não falei nada!!! Hahahahhahaha!!!

Gentem, vamos comentar!! Ela merece, vai!! Esse capítulo ficou mára!!! :D

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Beijos!! :*

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	10. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08**

O jantar de Natal estava animado e barulhento como acontecia em todos os anos. Gui, Fleur (e sua barriga de oito meses), Carlinhos, Percy e Penelope, e, por fim, Jorge vieram para o jantar, o que causou imensa alegria em mamãe. Ela tenta disfarçar, mas sei que sente saudade deles e, principalmente, de papai e Fred.

Jorge me falava sobre a Loja, quando eu, sem querer, derramei suco em Harry. Pode parecer estranho, mas não é de propósito. Quer dizer, eu não tenho culpa se sou um pouco descoordenada e estabanada. Já nasci assim...

Então eu peguei o guardanapo e comecei o processo de limpeza na camisa branca dele, que agora tinha uma enorme mancha de cor lilás (foi uma má escolha o suco de uva). Começou devagar, quase imperceptível, mas eu senti o chão tremendo, talvez porque já esperasse que isso fosse acontecer. Olhei para o lado e não vi nada, então ele tinha aprendido a me vigiar ficando invisível. E antes que o tremor aumentasse (estava ficando mais forte a cada segundo), disse:

"Mamãe, a senhora pode limpar a camisa do Harry?"

"Claro, querida." – disse.

"Tenho que ver uma coisa lá em cima. Com licença." – e saí em disparada para o quarto.

Tranquei a porta (da forma trouxa e mágica), joguei um feitiço silenciador básico e gritei:

"MALFOY!"

"O quê?" – ele nem se deu ao trabalho de me encarar, continuou de costas para mim, olhando para a janela.

"Só me fala por que você faz isso."

"Eu não fiz nada."

Sabe, isso me irritou. Não só o fato dele estar negando uma coisa que evidentemente só ele poderia ter feito, mas também o negócio de falar comigo sem nem se virar para mim.

Andei até ele e o puxei, com força, fazendo com que ele se virasse. E logo percebi que ele estava assustado com minha reação.

"Por que você faz isso?" – empurrei-o com força para a parede – "Por que tem que ser tão idiota?"

E por que, mesmo diante de tanta idiotice, eu estou apaixonada por você?

Claro que essa última parte não foi dita em voz alta.

"Eu odeio ter um bando de pobretões aqui, na minha casa. Além de uma sangue-ruim e do cicatriz."

"Não é sua casa, Malfoy." – falei um pouco magoada – "Não mais. Você está morto."

Ele me olhou com mágoa e então ficamos empatados.

Ele puxou meus braços com bastante força para um fantasma e me sacudiu com fúria.

"Eu te odeio, Weasley." – concluiu.

"Eu te odeio mais, Malfoy." – mesmo que isso fosse uma mentira descarada.

Ele me puxou com força e então pressionou os lábios frios nos meus. Arregalei os olhos e fiquei pensando em como uma pessoa conseguia ser tão bipolar. Quer dizer, ele estava me ofendendo num momento e logo em seguida me beija assim, como se fizéssemos parte de algum romance insano. Depois do choque inicial, desliguei a parte racional do meu cérebro que gritava para afastá-lo e me entreguei ao momento.

Não era um beijo romântico, era mais parecido com uma competição para quem fazia o lábio do outro sangrar primeiro. E se levarmos em conta que ele era um fantasma, a primeira (e única) a sangrar seria eu, mas isso não me incomodou.

Ele me empurrou, sem ser agressivo, mas com urgência, para a parede e pressionou o corpo junto ao meu, tornando tudo mais... ahm... intenso.

Da mesma forma que começou, acabou. Abruptamente. Quando alguma pessoa (nada) querida (naquele momento) bateu na porta.

"Gina?" – ouvi a voz da Mione do outro lado.

Não falei, ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego e a capacidade de emitir sons.

"Você está bem? Ouvimos uns barulhos e ficamos preocupados."

Enfim consegui andar e abri a porta.

"Oi." – falei, com a voz um pouco rouca – "Eu estou bem."

"O quê aconteceu, Gina?" – Mione disse, adentrando sem um prévio convite – "Você está toda descabelada, as roupas amassadas... meu Deus, olha, tudo da sua penteadeira está no chão."

"Ah, não foi nada, Mione." – falei – "Eu derrubei sem querer essas coisas."

"Você estava brigando com alguém?" – ela perguntou, em tom de confidência – "Era o Malfoy?"

"Hm... na verdade não estava brigando, só estávamos tendo uma conversa calorosa." – nem me fale – "Mas está tudo bem. Sério."

Ela me analisou durante alguns instantes, depois arrumou tudo com um toque de varinha, andou até a porta e quando achei que, enfim, ela iria embora, disse:

"Espero que não esteja mentindo." – e saiu.

E eu não estava mesmo.

Quer dizer, mentindo.

Apenas omiti o fato de que estava beijando um fantasma.

Um fantasma que, por acaso, era Draco Malfoy.

Ela não ia entender se eu falasse a verdade.

Não mesmo.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Então as férias acabaram e eu nem percebi.

Parece estranho, mas os dias começaram a passar mais rápido após o Natal.

Com o término das férias, Ron, Mione e Harry tiveram que voltar para a Escola deles e só posso dizer que a despedida foi muito ruim, principalmente porque minha mãe chorava e apertava os três com muita força.

Mas, sinceramente, eu não tinha tempo para pensar na volta às aulas e nem na partida dos meus amigos. Porque a única coisa que conseguia pensar era o beijo entre Draco e eu.

E, claro, o motivo pelo qual ele ignorava a ocorrência do fato.

Depois daquela noite, ele mudou. Agora só aparece de vez em quando, fala comigo (sem me encarar) e dá carinho para o Picolé.

E eu? Será que eu também não preciso de uns carinhos?

E outra: por que ele estava me ignorando? Será que tinha sido tão ruim para ele que era preferível nem falar no assunto?

"Srta. Weasley" – ouvi uma voz distante falar – "Srta. Weasley!"

Olhei para a pessoa que insistia em falar comigo e vi a Profa. Sprout, me olhando com raiva.

"Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória." – falou ríspida – "Detenção, hoje, às 18hs."

E foi assim que eu percebi que já estava na Escola e que o semestre já estava a todo vapor.

O pior de tudo foi ter logo uma detenção. Por acaso eu não merecia uma segunda chance? Quer dizer, até os criminosos têm uma segunda chance!

Depois disso tentei esquecer Draco e comecei a me concentrar nas matérias, o que foi um saco, sabe. As matérias parecem mais difíceis do que antes e mesmo que eu quisesse ser auror não ia dar, não mesmo.

Então, às 18hs, em ponto, fui para a sala da Profa. Sprout. Bati na porta e ela disse:

"Entre, Weasley."

Obedeci e, depois de fechar a porta, sentei na cadeira que ela tinha me indicado.

"Por que você estava tão perdida na aula, Weasley?"

"Ahm... sono." – menti e dei um sorriso amarelo.

Ela me avaliou durante alguns instantes e depois concluiu:

"Espero que na minha próxima aula, a senhorita esteja com mais disposição, pois não vou tolerar esse tipo de coisa. Mesmo sendo você a filha do Ministro." – eu arregalei os olhos e já ia responder, quando a (nem um pouco) distinta professora continuou – "Sua tarefa é fiscalizar a detenção de outro aluno. Sei que essa é minha função, mas hoje estou ocupada demais e não irei supervisioná-lo. Confiarei em você, Weasley."

"Ah... pode deixar, Professora."

Saímos da sala dela e fomos até a Estufa três, onde um garoto baixinho, de óculos e com aspecto assustado nos esperava.

"Este aqui é o Kerr." – falou para mim – "Kerr, esta é a Weasley. É ela quem ficará supervisionando sua detenção de hoje."

"E o que devo fazer, Professora?"

"O mesmo de sempre... cuidar das plantas, Kerr... o que mais poderia ser?" – respondeu, ríspida, abriu a porta e nos empurrou para dentro – "Volto às nove." – e foi embora.

Arre! Que gênio!

O garoto, que parecia ter, no máximo, quatorze anos, foi até a mesa da professora e pegou os materiais que seriam necessários para cuidar das plantas. Eu sentei numa das cadeiras e, já entediada (antes mesmo de começar), falei:

"Qual seu nome?"

"Adam." – falou sem me encarar.

"E o que você fez? Pelo que entendi, já é normal para você ter detenção."

"Não fiz nada." – disse ainda de costas.

Nossa, que antipático.

Já ia revidar a grosseria quando apareceu alguém na sala.

Sabe, alguém que não deveria estar lá.

E o mais estranho não era isso, quer dizer, já estava acostumada a receber esse tipo de visita, mas o garoto também estava vendo. Eu sei disso porque ele olhou para o homem e falou, baixinho:

"Vá embora."

O homem o olhou triste e eu levantei da mesa.

"O quê você deseja?" – perguntei firme, sobressaltando o garoto e o fantasma.

"Você também pode me ver?" – o homem-fanstama disse.

"Você também pode vê-lo?" – o menino disse.

"O que você quer?" – perguntei para o fantasma.

"Ainda bem! Pensei que não conseguiria fazer meu último pedido!" – ele revirou os olhos – "Preciso que você fale com minha mãe e..." – então ele me deu todos os detalhes sobre o que fazer, depois de prometer que faria no dia seguinte, o fantasma foi embora.

"Você também os vê?" – o garoto perguntou.

"Sim... qual o problema?" – perguntei indiferente. Ainda estava chateada por ele ser tão grosseiro.

"Isso não é normal!" – exclamou, desesperado.

"Não é mesmo." – falei calma – "Mas não precisa molhar a cuequinha por causa disso, Adam."

"Você os vê há quanto tempo?"

"Há dois anos, quase três." – suspirei – "No começo foi difícil, falei para meus pais e acabei internada no , mas depois aprendi que o primeiro mandamento de ser mediadora é: mantenha isso em segredo."

"Mediadora?"

"Sim... mediadores é o que nós dois somos." – falei – "Nós podemos ver e falar com fantasmas e ajudá-los a seguir em frente." – e se eles não quiserem ir, nós metemos a porrada, mas não disse isso em voz alta.

"Então eles só querem fazer um último pedido?"

"Isso." – às vezes eles querem nos matar, mas também não falei isso em voz alta.

"Nossa... eu os vejo há anos, mas nunca entendi porque me apareciam. Falei com meus pais, mas eles me levaram ao médico, pensaram que tinha enlouquecido, por isso nunca mais falei sobre isso com eles."

Pais... sempre iguais, só mudam de endereço.

"Então é por isso que você está encrencado?"

"Sim... esse homem estava me aparecendo há meses, mas não conseguia saber o que ele queria."

"Hm... agora você já sabe." – sorri – "Tudo bem, vou ajudá-lo."

E então, com o auxílio da minha varinha, cuidei de todas as plantas, o que causou uma certa desconfiança na Prof Sprout, mas ela preferiu ignorar o meu flagrante auxílio mágico ao garoto.

"Então... você vai para casa?" – Adam perguntou, quando saímos da Estufa três.

"Sim... o motorista do meu padrasto já deve estar me esperando. E você?"

"Ah... eu fico aqui... com meu irmão..."

"Adam!" – uma voz atrás de nós disse e quase morri de susto quando vi Ben vindo na nossa direção – "O que você fez dessa vez? A mamãe não vai gostar nada."

"Vocês são irmãos?" – perguntei meio abobalhada.

"Somos." – Adam disse, agora mais simpático.

"Ei, Gina, desculpe por não ter te visto aí." – Ben falou sorridente – "Vejo que conheceu meu irmão. Ele não estava te importunando, estava?"

"Não." – falei, ainda assustada – "Eu e Adam somos amigos." – pisquei para o garoto – "Agora tenho que ir. Derek já deve estar me esperando. Tchau!" – e saí correndo para fora, onde encontrei o carro preto do Ministério à minha espera.

Quando cheguei em casa ouvi um pequeno sermão da minha mãe sobre responsabilidades e também a respeito da decepção que ela sentia por eu estar envolvida em detenções. Depois do que pareceram horas, ela disse, em tom mais brando:

"Querida, tenho uma coisa que acho que vai interessá-la."

Pisquei sonolenta e ela continuou:

"Você sabe que seu padrasto está querendo colocar uma piscina no quintal, não sabe?" – concordei – "Então, hoje os rapazes vieram começar o serviço e depois de cavarem boa parte do buraco, acharam isso." – ela pegou uma caixa amarelada – "Olhei e percebi que são cartas daquele rapaz, Draco Malfoy... para uma Pansy Parkinson e para um Blaise Zabini. Perguntei à Alan se essas cartas eram interessantes para o Ministério, mas ele disse que não, uma vez que os três já estão mortos."

"Posso ficar com a caixa?" – perguntei, rapidamente.

"Ah... claro querida. David me disse que você gostaria de ficar com ela. Só não entendi bem o porquê."

"Hm... eu conheci os três e até estudei com o Malfoy durante um tempo."

"Ah... então, pegue aqui." – disse e me entregou a caixa, sorte ela não lembrar que Draco era mais velho do que eu um ano, sendo impossível termos estudado juntos.

Subi quase correndo as escadas e quiquei até o meu quarto. Percebi, com alegria, que Draco e Picolé não estavam lá, por isso, eu podia ler as cartas descansada. Sentei-me na cama e abri a caixa. Peguei os pergaminhos já amarelados e comecei a ler. Parecia que Draco tinha juntado aquelas cartas como se fosse um dossiê... elas estavam organizadas por data e separadas em duas pilhas, a primeira tinha como remetente Blaise Zabini e a segunda, Pansy Parkinson.

O conteúdo era repetitivo. Ambos, inicialmente, parabenizavam Draco pelos serviços bem prestados ao Lorde. Depois, os dois ameaçavam o outro e indagavam se ele não seria um espião duplo-triplo. Ou sei lá o que isso signifique.

Além dessas cartas, havia um caderno onde ele falava sobre Maria, um elfo de origem espanhola, que o criara. Ah-ha! Era por isso que ele falava em outra língua! Espanhol! Como não percebi isso antes?

Tive o trabalho de ler tudo o que tinha no caderno, só para ter certeza absoluta de que ele não falava de uma garota. Eu sei! É tão, mas tão ridículo! Apaixonada por um fantasma! Não que ele seja um filhote de cruz-credo, pelo contrário. Ele é lindo, os cabelos loiros bem lisinhos e a pele muito pálida, os olhos azuis acinzentados e aqueles braços tão fortes. Eu sei que são fortes porque já tive uma amostra da força que eles têm.

"Weasley!" – ele disse fazendo com que eu desse um grito e empurrasse, rapidamente, a caixa para debaixo da cama. – "Desculpe... assustei você? Está tudo bem?" – perguntou preocupado quando me viu levantando do chão.

"Estou ótima, Draco." – falei, sentando na cama – "O que deseja?"

Ele me olhou confuso e disse, agora sim, preocupado:

"Você está mesmo bem?"

"Ah, Malfoy não seja idiota. Eu estou ótima!"

"Agora sim. Essa é a mi... essa é a Weasley que eu conheço."

Estou sonhando ou ele ia dizer MINHA?

Ai Meu Merlim!

"Cadê o Picolé?" – falei, sem graça.

"Seu irmão, David, está com ele." – respondeu, meio sem jeito – "Então... novidades na Escola?"

Aproveitei para falar sobre Adam e seus poderes, isso ajudou, só um pouco, a nos deixar mais à vontade. Depois, Draco se despediu e foi embora, assim pude, enfim, me deitar e sonhar com ele.

Então fechei meus belos olhos cor de mel e comecei a pensar em um lugar feliz, onde Draco e eu corríamos de mãos dadas, na direção do horizonte, felizes, apaixonados. Até que senti algo em minha garganta, algo frio e letal. Abri os olhos e encontrei uma faca no meu pescoço e quem segurava a faca era Pansy Parkinson, enquanto seu amigo, Blaise Zabini pressionava a mão na minha boca me impedindo de gritar.

"Agora, Weasley, não grite."

Certo, como se eu pudesse.

"Nem pense nele." – Pansy disse fria – "Entendeu?"

Concordei e ela continuou:

"Você vai dizer ao seu pai para não cavar mais o buraco no jardim. Entendeu, Weasley?"

Concordei novamente.

"Se ele continuar com isso, sua família vai sofrer... e nós iremos retornar."

Dessa vez pensei em Draco por um segundo e a louca gritou:

"Droga, Zabini! A vadia chamou o Malfoy!" – e os dois sumiram rapidamente.

"O que houve?" – perguntou.

E eu não consegui falar, porque comecei a chorar. Oh Meu Merlim, que horrível!

"O que foi? Quem esteve aqui?" – ele sentou na cama e segurou meu rosto com delicadeza.

"Ninguém..." – falei.

"Gina..." – ele me olhou com cuidado – "Eu sei que tinha mais gente aqui... senti duas pessoas... quem eram?"

"Ninguém." – sequei as lágrimas e falei – "Foi só um pesadelo."

Ele me observou durante alguns minutos depois soltou meu rosto.

"Tudo bem." – levantou-se – "Mas se precisar de mais alguma coisa... estarei por perto." – e sumiu.

E eu soube que nunca mais conseguiria dormir novamente...

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

No dia seguinte estava preparada.

A primeira providência foi mudar de quarto. Como a Mansão Malfoy, agora Mansão do Ministro, tem novecentos milhões de quartos, pude escolher, livremente, qual deles ia ocupar a partir daquela noite. Escolhi um na Ala Norte, com decoração azul.

A segunda providência foi juntar algumas ferramentas tipo machado, martelo, marreta. Infelizmente foram as únicas armas que encontrei disponíveis.

A terceira providência foi pedir a Merlim que me protegesse de qualquer fantasma do mal.

E assim deitei na cama de casal e fechei meus olhos, murmurando baixinho "_Me protege, Merlimzinho... por favorzinho..."_, até que senti a presença de mais alguém ali e num ato de coragem, peguei o machado e o apontei para o intruso no meu quarto.

Que por acaso era Draco Malfoy.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley? E com um machado?"

Ele me olhava num misto de susto, dúvida e divertimento.

Abaixei o machado e sentei na cama.

"Hm... quis mudar de quarto."

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou, aproximando-se.

Não respondi.

"O que houve?" – ele segurou meu rosto e forçou que meus olhos o fitassem – "Fala."

"Nada, Malfoy."

"Tem alguma coisa sim." – ele disse e olhou para a minha cama – "Isso é um martelo? E uma marreta?"

"Bem... eu gosto de ferramentas." – falei idiota.

"Fale." – repetiu.

E então, sem aguentar mais, falei tudo sobre a visita de Pansy e Zabini e as ameaças deles.

"Acho que eles estão com medo de encontrarem seu esqueleto." – falei, depois de narrar os fatos.

"E qual o problema?"

"Você não entende?" – perguntei, quase chorando – "Quando acharem seu esqueleto, eles vão se tornar culpados por sua morte e você vai embora."

"Não vejo por que isso os incomoda. Eles estã mortos como eu." – ele tocou meu rosto e completou – "E eu não vou embora."

Então, sem avisar, eu caí no choro, parecendo uma bebezona. Ai que vergonha, mas o melhor de tudo foi que ele me abraçou.

"Não se preocupe, _hermosa_" – sussurrou – "Não deixarei que eles a machuquem."

"Promete?" – perguntei, olhando-o com adoração.

"Prometo." – sorriu e beijou minha testa, mais um pouco a baixo e ele acertava.

"Agora" – disse levantando-se e acabando com o contato visual – "Vamos para o seu quarto."

Cinco minutos depois estava no meu quarto, livre das ferramentas e do medo.

"Agora durma." – disse quando eu me deitei – "Ficarei aqui com você."

E quando acordei no dia seguinte ele continuava lá. Sentado na poltrona de sempre, lendo o Semanário das Bruxas e tentando não rir muito alto com os artigos tipo "_Dez simpatias para arranjar o bruxo dos seus sonhos_".

"Dormiu bem?" – perguntou quando me viu acordada.

"Sim, muito bem." – e sorri bobamente, enquanto meu cérebro gritava "_Eu te amo! Eu te amo!_"

Ri-dí-cu-lo.

"Ótimo. Tenho que ir agora. E você tem que se apressar para a Escola. De noite nos vemos." – e sumiu.

E naquela hora eu nem sabia que de noite eu não o veria... não mais.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**N.B.B.: **Como assim eles não se verão?? Affe!!! Fiquei hiper mega curiosa!!! Continue logo, heim!!!! Senão vai ter!!! hahahahahaha!!! Amei esse capítulo!!!!! E que beijasso foi aquele!!! Oh-My-God!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquela pressão toda!! Uh-hu!!! Hahahahahaha!!!

Gentem, esse capítulo merece aquelas reviews de arrancar os cabelos!!!!!!!!! Afinal, foi um capítulo de tirar o fôlego!!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora: **Oie, pessoas queridas.

Eu tinha muitas coisas para falar/escrever, mas esqueci tudo. É a velhice...só pode!

Hm... nespero que gostem desse, escrevi em meio à confusão que está minha vida, por isso não tenho muita certeza se está bom.

E o beijo hein? Saiu! \Escutando gritos de alelulia/ E próximo capítulo tem mais... ops... hihihi

**Agradecimentos:** Muito obrigada à vocês que mandam reviews! Somente o apoio de vocês me dá forças para continuar com isso.

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Melhorei a intensidade, mas você, que nem quer sempre mais, já queria que os dois "funfassem"... calma, mulher! Olha o núcleo faixa preta, tarja preta, caixa preta! Huahauahauahua Beijocas.

**Oraculo: **É, né... ele sabe ser fofo...hehehehe Beijos

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen:** "Dont worry about Harry." I said... ele voltará no final da fic... hihihi Tudo bem, querida, entendo que você é ocupada, mas quando der, me mande sugestões, elas sempre são boas para mim que ando tão sem vontade de atualizar/continuar com as fics. Beijos.

**Danielle Malfoy Black:** Olá, seja bem vinda! Se eu pudesse, daria um Draco para você, quando achar um te dou ok? Hehehehe Obrigada por ler outras fics da minha autoria... :) Beijos.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Mulher, eu só te vejo no msn como ocupado. Que diaboéisso? Affs...Sim... o amor está no ar... ou não, quem sabe... Beijocas.

**Vi Malfoy Cullen:** Se quiser, posso betar sua fic! :) O outro mediador é conhecido sim, acho que você já pôde perceber quem é, né? Eu também queria alguém que desse ataques de ciúme por mim, principalmente se ele fosse parecido com Draco Malfoy. Hehehehehe Beijos.

**Srtá. Felton:** Mocinha, obrigada pelo envio de inspirações, acho que recebi, por isso postei rápido. Hehehehehe :) Espero que goste deste. Beijos.

**Denii Brandon Malfoy: **Pois é, e agora que ela tá apaixonada por ele? Hehehe As coisas vão ficar um pouco mais complicadas... Estou tentando não demorar tanto, mas por problemas pessoais não consigo postar semanalmente... sorry mesmo. Beijos.

**Yu xD: **Sim, tem alguns nomes iguais, mas na outra versão era pior, moça, tinha quase tudo igualzinho igualzinho! Hehehehe Ela desmaiou nos outros capítulos porque sofreu muito com a cruciatus, mas pode ser que agora a taxa de desmaio diminua, vamos ver... hehehe. Sim, eu quero um Jesse... I Love Jesse 4ever! Hahahahahahaha Beijocas.

**Princesa Chi:** Espero que tenha gostado desse beijo! Hihihi Ser escritora é dificílimo e o pior é que adoro isso! Quer dizer, o carinho do povo, as pessoas interessadas em saber qual será o próximo passo... mas cansa! Principalmente quando se recebe poucas reviews (eu sei, sou mercenária), ma fazê o kê, né! Huahauahauahua Saudade das suas fics... e espero que não demore muito a re-aparecer... hehehehe Beijocas.

Gente, é isso. Obrigada pelo carinho e por hoje é só!

Beijos,

**Manu Black** Black Cullen (por parte de Sirius, de Jacob e de Emmet \grita desesperadamente/)


	11. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 09**

O café da manhã estava transcorrendo calmamente. Mamãe e Alan conversavam, enquanto Mestre falava comigo sobre a violência nos campos de quadribol, Dunga devorava uma tigela de cereais com leite e Soneca dormia em cima do prato de mingau.

Ou seja, um dia como outro qualquer.

Até o momento em que Dunga pegou o copo de suco ao lado da tigela e antes que o colocasse na boca, gritou.

E, deixe-me dizer uma coisa: não era um grito de homem.

Ah não!

Era um grito de menina, tipo bem fino e escandaloso.

Desejei ter uma câmera trouxa para gravar aquele momento para a posteridade.

Então todos nós olhamos para ele e logo entendemos o porquê de tanto histerismo. No copo não havia o suco de abóbora de todas as manhãs, havia barata, aliás, baratas, dezenas, centenas delas, que saiam do copo e corriam pelo braço dele e pela mesa.

Foi a minha vez de gritar, porque eu posso enfrentar fantasmas e dar chutes em suas bundas, mas tudo que é pequeno e nojento me dá medo.

Alan, mamãe e Soneca começaram o trabalho de exterminação delas, enquanto Mestre tentava me acalmar e Dunga gritava no banheiro.

Depois que tudo se acalmou, a ficha caiu.

Pansy tinha feito aquilo. Ela tinha colocado aqueles insetos nojentos no suco, como um aviso do que estaria por vir.

Sabe, quando constatei isso, a raiva cresceu.

Quer dizer, quem ela pensava que era para fazer isso com o Dunga?

Tudo bem, eu nem gosto dele, mas se alguém tem que colocar baratas no copo dele, que esse alguém seja eu! Somente eu posso ter esse privilégio.

Fui pensando nisso durante o caminho para a Escola e também no decorrer das aulas.

"Gina, você está bem?" – Ben perguntou, após a aula de Adivinhação.

Para falar a verdade, não estava não, mas não podia dizer isso, ou então só complicaria as coisas.

"Ah, estou ótima." – sorri – "Onde está a Luna?"

"Ficou falando com o Dominic." – ele me puxou para o lado e continuou – "Gina, espero que meu irmão não tenha dito nada desagradável ontem à noite."

"Quem? O Adam? Ah, claro que não! Ele é um garoto legal, só um pouco incompreendido."

"Ah, vocês estão aí!" – Luna falou quando nos viu – "Gina, você entendeu o que o prof Dominic disse? Eu avistei alguns gira-giras e não prestei atenção."

Então, falei sobre a matéria e, durante o resto do dia esqueci o que tinha acontecido de manhã.

Mas quando cheguei em casa, horas depois, senti como se o mundo tivesse caído em cima da minha linda cabeça ruiva. Quando o carro parou no jardim da Mansão e eu saí, a primeira coisa que vi foi um buraco enorme (e aí, tudo bem, era o buraco onde a piscina seria colocada), mas ao lado dele havia um número considerável de bruxos. Bruxos do ministério.

"Ei, ei... você não pode entrar aí, mocinha." – um deles disse, quando corri para o buraco e já estava descendo.

"O quê aconteceu?" – olhei para a pessoa que me segurava e vi Kingsley olhando para mim – "Foi a minha mãe?"

"Não, Gina, sua mãe está bem." – ele apontou para a frente e então vi minha mãe na varanda, acompanhada por Alan, Mestre, Soneca e Dunga (que morria de rir da minha reação).

"Então, o que está havendo?" – falei, espiando através do ombro dele e vendo alguns bruxos no fundo, pegando algo.

"Acharam um esqueleto quando estavam cavando. Mas com certeza essa pessoa não era sua amiga, parente ou conhecida."

O que era uma mentira TOTAL.

Quer dizer, eu conhecia Draco Malfoy.

E era óbvio que aquele esqueleto era dele... só poderia ser...

Kingsley me levou até mamãe, porque eu tinha ficado chocada demais para fazer qualquer coisa e ela me empurrou (com delicadeza) para o quarto.

"Por que você está assim, filha?" – olhei para ela – "Eu sei, é um esqueleto, mas não precisa se preocupar. A pessoa provavelmente não sentiu dor... e já faz tanto tempo."

"Você sabe quem é aquele, não sabe, mamãe?"

"Sei." – disse, séria – "Mas você nem o conhecia direito, querida."

Então foi nesse momento que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu comecei a chorar. Porque aquilo não era verdade, eu o conhecia e o amava tanto que chegava a doer.

"Querida, eu sei que é difícil, afinal é o esqueleto de alguém, mas você viu coisas piores na Guerra."

Não respondi, ela não entenderia.

Minutos depois, diante da minha ausência de respostas, ela se foi, mas mandou seu mensageiro.

"Gina." – Mestre falou, me abraçando, o que só me fez chorar mais – "Ele não sofreu."

"Como você pode saber?"

"Os caras do Ministério estavam falando que, provavelmente, foi a maldição da morte, mas ainda precisam fazer alguns exames mais profundos." – isso também só me fez chorar mais – "Gina! Eu sinto muito!"

"Eu sei, David." – falei, entre lágrimas – "Só você consegue me entender."

"Aliás, sua mãe achou estranho o jeito que você reagiu, mas expliquei que vocês dois tinham se entendido durante a Guerra."

"E ela acreditou?" – perguntei.

"Acho que sim. É melhor que ela pense assim, desse jeito seu choro desesperado não criará suspeitas."

Abracei Mestre com carinho, o que fez ele sair rapidinho do quarto, alegando que tinha tarefa de Poções para fazer.

Depois de muito tempo, consegui me acalmar. Só o bastante para trancar a porta, limpar as lágrimas e dizer, baixinho:

"Draco?"

Nada.

"Draco?"

Mais uma vez, nada.

E foi nesse momento que percebi que era verdade. Ele tinha ido.

Para sempre.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

No dia seguinte, não fui para a aula. Não consegui.

Quando mamãe veio me acordar, pedi para que ela me deixasse faltar e ela aceitou na maior tranquilidade. Ainda bem, porque não ia mesmo para a aula.

"Gina! Como você está?" – ouvi Mestre falando, horas mais tarde.

Não respondi, porque queria ficar sozinha, enrolada nos lençois, rezando para que a morte me levasse também.

Drama.

Ele escancarou as cortinas e deixou que a luz entrasse no quarto, me deixando quase cega.

"David, eu quero dormir."

"Você tem visita." – ele falou e então eu me sentei, esperando para ver Draco Malfoy na minha frente, mas tudo que vi foram dois garotos de treze anos, um era Mestre e o outro era Adam.

"Adam? O quê você está fazendo aqui?"

"Gina! Gina! Você está doente?"

"Sim."

"De quê? Meu pai é curandeiro, ele pode vir aqui, te dar uma poção..."

"Não precisa, Adam" – não, minha doença é na alma – "Estou bem." – tentei sorrir.

"Preciso falar com você. Mas em particular." – e olhou para David que observava a conversa com atenção.

"Tudo bem, mas depois temos que fazer o trabalho de Transfiguração ou então vamos nos dar mal." – e saiu, fechando a porta.

"Gina, eu ajudei um fantasma hoje." – disse, em tom de confidência.

"Sério? Como foi?"

"Bem, uma moça me apareceu e disse que eu deveria ajudá-la."

"Certo... e você ajudou a tal moça?"

"Não, Gina." – ele sorriu, levemente – "Ela não disse para ajudar a ela, disse para te ajudar."

"Eu? Como assim?"

"Ela me deu essa foto" – me entregou um papel – "E disse que eu deveria mandar esse fantasma embora, porque ele estava te fazendo mal. Um tal de Draco Malfoy."

Olhei para a foto e com um solavanco meu coração, morto desde a noite anterior, voltou a bater, rapidamente.

"Você..." – tentei me acalmar – "Você exorcizou esse fantasma?"

"Sim! Eu fiz isso!" – ele disse sorridente e ao ver minha cara o sorriso foi embora – "Fiz algo errado?"

Como dizer para ele que ao fazer isso, ele tinha me matado?

"Adam... essa moça... qual o nome dela?"

"Pansy..." – ele disse, preocupado – "Pansy Parkinson!"

Cachorra! Pensei/Gritei, levantando da cama com raiva.

"Gina, Gina.... me fala... o que eu fiz?"

"Quando você fez isso, Adam?"

"Ontem... logo depois da aula. Gina, por favor..." – ele tentou pegar minha mão, mas não deixei, porque eu estava furiosa demais para demonstrações de afeto da pessoa que tinha acabado com minha vida.

"Preciso trazê-lo de volta."

"Como?"

"Preciso ir lá." – falei, pensativa até que as lamparinas do meu juízo foram acesas e eu completei – "Você vai me ajudar a trazê-lo de volta."

"Como?"

"Simples." – respirei fundo e conclui – "Você vai me exorcizar."

"Não posso fazer isso!"

"Pode sim. Você conseguiu com ele, conseguirá comigo." – falei, rapidamente – "Vá para o quarto do David e resolva o que tem pendente com ele lá, quando você for para Hogwarts, irei junto."

"Mas, Gina..."

"Sem mas, Adam." – falei, séria – "Você mandou embora o meu amigo e agora tenho que ir buscá-lo. Não posso deixar que aquela Parkinson o mate duas vezes."

Ele foi embora e eu tratei de me preparar para o exorcismo. Depois de tomar banho, fui até o Beco Diagonal e comprei sangue de galinha, além de velas e uma corda.

Quando voltei para casa, Adam já estava a minha espera e após uma mentirinha básica para minha mãe, partimos para Hogwarts, no carro do Ministério. Prontos para dar porrada.

Só se fosse necessário.

Claro.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

"Gina, você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?" – Adam repetia sem parar, enquanto eu fazia o círculo com as velas e o sangue de galinha.

A verdade é que eu não sabia mesmo se daria certo ou não. Mas que outra alternativa eu tinha?

"Claro que vai." – falei, confiante – "Eu estarei com uma corda amarrada na cintura, assim você me puxa."

"Mas como vou saber quando puxar?"

"Se depois de meia-hora, eu não voltar, você puxa, certo?" – falei, impaciente – "Agora vamos." – entreguei o papel com as palavras em português e deitei no meio do círculo, afinal não faria o exorcismo em pé, ou então poderia queimar meus lindos e sedosos cabelos ruivos.

Mas antes que Adam começasse a falar, a porta da sala abandonada foi aberta e tudo que eu consegui pensar foi "ferrou total!".

"O quê significa isso?" – Prof Dominic disse, olhando as velhas, o círculo, eu e Adam.

"Hm... prof Dominic... beleza?" – falei, rápido, apagando as velas.

"Ginevra, o quê significa tudo isso? Por que você estava trancada em uma sala abandonada do terceiro andar, com um aluno indefeso?"

"Eu não sou indefeso!" – Adam disse, revoltado – "E eu vou exorcizar a Gina."

"Adam!" – choraminguei.

"Explique-se agora mesmo."

Então não tive outra alternativa a não ser falar tudo, desde a aparição de Pansy até o meu quase-exorcismo.

"Se você quer fazer isso, então por que não me pediu ao invés de pedir a um garotinho?"

"Ei! Não sou garotinho!" – Adam reclamou.

"O senhor não concordaria."

"Bem, vejo que você está decidida a fazer isso e tudo que posso fazer é proceder da maneira correta e segura." – disse, sério – "Vamos. É melhor que isso seja feito na minha sala, assim ninguém descobrirá."

Quinze minutos depois me vi deitada no centro de um círculo de velas feito na sala do Prof Dom. Ao contrário do meu método, ele não faz uso do sangue de galinha, uma vez que é errado sacrificar as pobres criaturas para usá-las dessa maneira.

E isso é uma grande besteira, porque eu nem precisei sacrificá-las, quer dizer, vende sangue de galinha no Beco Diagonal, alow?

"Feche os olhos, Ginevra." – obedeci e então ele começou a dizer as palavras em latim, aos poucos senti meu corpo ficando relaxado, até o ponto de me sentir leve, como uma pluma.

"Gina?" – Adam perguntou, quando, minutos depois, Prof Dom se calou.

Abri os olhos e então vi os dois me olhando com atenção. Sentei, já pronta para reclamar do exorcismo mal feito do Prof D, quando percebi que o meu espírito estava sentado, mas meu corpo continuava deitado no chão, com os olhos fechados.

"Vá logo, Ginevra! Você só tem meia-hora!" – o professor disse, aflito.

Levantei do chão e olhei para o buraco negro que tinha sido aberto acima do meu corpo em coma. Parecia escuro lá em cima e, sabe como é, eu odeio escuro.

"Certo." – falei, respirando fundo – "Lá vou eu."

"Espera, Gina! A corda!" – Adam disse, amarrando uma ponta da corda em volta da minha cintura.

"Tudo bem." – falei, já dentro do buraco – "Se eu não voltar em "- consultei o relógio – "vinte cinco minutos, vocês puxam a corda."

Eles assentiram e então olhei para o ambiente em que estava. Era um lugar escuro e cheio de névoa, assim posso dizer com certeza que não dava para saber exatamente onde eu estava.

Andei, à procura de alguém, mas não vi nada além de escuridão, névoa e portas. Centenas delas, por todos os lados.

"Draco!" – gritei, quando vi que era impossível abrir cada uma daquelas portas em apenas vinte minutos – "Draco Malfoy!"

A névoa diminuiu um pouco e então vi alguém vindo na minha direção. No mesmo instante meu coração ficou acelerado, mas logo isso passou quando vi que não era ele, mas sim um homem estranho, com uma veste longa preta e um cajado, parecendo aborrecido.

"Você não é daqui."

Não mesmo.

"Eu estou procurando um amigo. Draco Malfoy."

"Vá embora. Você não é daqui."

"Olha, eu estou procurando um cara. Draco Malfoy. Ele é loiro, alto" – infinitamente apetitoso – "tem uma aparência meio emburrada e um pouco antipática."

O homem me olhou durante alguns segundos até dizer:

"Ele virá ao seu encontro. Espere aqui. Não abra nenhuma porta. Não siga o caminho da luz."

Fala sério!

Não siga o caminho da luz!

HA!

Que luz mesmo?

"Hm... tá bom." – falei, dando de ombros.

O cara sumiu e eu fiquei ali, olhando para a névoa, procurando algum sinal de luz, quando eu o vi. Do mesmo jeito de sempre: trajando uma roupa preta e um sobretudo de viagem.

"Oi." – falei, sem fôlego, diante de tanta gostosura.

"Oi." – respondeu e algo no seu tom de voz não me agradou – "O quê você está fazendo aqui? Você... morreu?"

"Quem? Eu? Claro que não, Draco!" – falei, rindo – "Na verdade, vim aqui para falar com você." – ele não falou – "Sabe, eu queria, tipo, ter certeza de que você quer mesmo ficar aqui. Porque, tipo, se você não quiser, você pode voltar comigo para lá."

"Você me mandou para cá, Weasley." – acusou e então entendi porque ele parecia tão frio.

"Eu? Claro que não, Draco! Quer dizer, eu só faria isso se você quisesse, sabe, vir para cá. Nunca faria isso contra a sua vontade. Na verdade, isso tudo é culpa da Parkinson, do Zabini e do Goyle. Tudo bem, na maior parte do tempo você é um chato, insuportável, mas eu nunca o expulsaria dessa maneira. Por isso vim aqui, para saber se é sua vontade continuar aqui ou voltar."

"Você morreu... por mim?"

"Ahm..." – falei, sentindo as minhas bochechas pegando fogo – "Na verdade não, mas se não voltarmos em " – consultei o relógio – "Dez minutos, aí sim estarei morta."

Ele segurou meu braço com força e então começamos a correr pelo corredor, atrás de uma saída.

"Como você chegou aqui?"

"Ah... não lembro, mas não se preocupe, eu tenho essa corda amarrada na cintura e assim podemos segui-la e encontrar..." – mas minha voz foi morrendo quando percebi que a corda tinha sido cortada.

E que eu estava ... bem, você sabe. A palavra iniciada com fo e terminada com dida.

"Gina, prazer em vê-la por aqui." – uma voz masculina falou, em meio à nevoa e eu apertei os olhos para visualizar o ser estranho que sabia meu nome.

"BEN?" – berrei – "O quê você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele sorriu de lado e percebi que isso o deixava mais atraente.

Estranho.

"Gina, você não é a única que possui segredos sobrenaturais."

"Você sabe como sair daqui?" – Draco perguntou a ele, mas Ben o ignorou.

"Você é mediador também?"

"Na verdade, sim." – e deu mais um sorriso ofuscante.

"Então você sabia que seu irmão é mediador? E não disse nada?"

Ele ficou sério e até um pouco pesaroso.

"Ele não é como nós dois. Adam é frágil, não serve para isso." – e sorriu – "Como nós dois."

"Você é um doente."

"É um ponto de vista." – falou, pensativo – "Agora, Gina, não posso deixar que leve Draco Malfoy."

"Por que? Ele está indo de livre e espontânea vontade."

"Ah mas, sabe como é. Faz quatro meses que tento chamar a sua atenção e agora que consegui quero saber se você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo."

Então a próxima coisa que aconteceu foi Draco dando um soco no rosto bem cuidado de Ben e logo o barulho de osso quebrado pôde ser ouvido.

"Ai meu nariz!" – gritou – "Você quebrou meu nariz!"

"Gina!" – ouvi uma voz quase abaixo de mim e percebi que era Adam – "Volte rápido! Já passaram vinte e nove minutos!"

Olhei para Draco e ele não estava mais perto de Ben, agora ele me olhava com atenção.

"Vá! Vá logo, Weasley." – ele me empurrou e a próxima coisa que senti foi que estava caindo, a qualquer momento sentiria o impacto do meu espírito esmagando meu próprio corpo e então abri os olhos.

Estava de volta ao meu corpo.

Estiquei um braço, depois o outro, em seguida as pernas e assim tive certeza de que estava inteira.

"Gina! Rápido! Eles estão atacando o Prof Dominic!" – ouvi Adam dizendo, levantei rápido e então vi Pansy e Goyle atacando o Prof Dom, enquanto Draco brigava com Zabini.

Corri para a perua, também conhecida por Parkinson, e a chutei na canela fina, ela se virou guinchando e eu aproveiti o momento para quebrar o nariz dela, o que só resultou em mais guinchos e palavrões.

Sem querer parecer convencida, mas o negócio é que eu mando muito bem na arte da porrada. Coisa que a Srta. Pansy Parkinson-Perua-Sonserina não sabe nem um pouco. Sobre a arte da porrada, quero dizer.

Então, ela apanhou feio. Muito feio!

Por isso, o brutamontes Goyle abandonou o Prof Dominic e veio socorrer a amiga/comparsa. Vou te dizer uma coisa, não foi fácil. Quer dizer, a mão daquele cara deve pesar uma tonelada ou algo assim, porque eu senti muita dor quando o primeiro golpe atingiu o meu rosto, mas mesmo assim lutei, aplicando golpes em suas partes mais baixas, se é que você me entende.

E isso surtiu o efeito desejado, Goyle ficou urrando de dor, enquanto eu o batia mais ainda, até conseguir empurrá-lo para o círculo de velas, enquanto Adam fazia o mesmo com Pansy (mas ele não batia nela, estava atacando a megera com feitiços).

Eu corri para pegar o pergaminho com as palavras em Latim que o Prof Dom tinha lido mais cedo e comecei a falar, sem saber muito bem se a pronúncia estava correta. Mas quando um redemoinho começou a se formar acima da cabeça deles dois eu tive certeza de que estava dando certo.

Zabini, que continuava brigando com Draco, percebeu o que estava acontecendo com os amigos e correu para ajudá-los.

"Sua vaca!" – ele gritou, avançando para mim, mas Malfoy o segurou pelo colarinho e depois de golpeá-lo com um último soco, o empurrou para o círculo.

O redemoinho envolveu os três fantasmas e então os sugou para dentro do buraco aberto.

"Você não vai, Draco?" – perguntei, cruzando os dedos.

"Não." – ele me encarou por um segundo, depois desviou o olhar – "Quero saber como isso vai terminar."

E então corremos para ajudar o Prof Dominic que, fala sério, se defendeu muito bem! No fim ele só tinha saído com um hematoma na testa, que eu curei com meus cuidados, nem tanto confiáveis em curandeirismo.

Depois de deixarmos o Prof Dom, levamos Adam até a escada de acesso ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Andamos (Draco e eu) em silêncio durante todo o percurso até Hogsmeade. A verdade é que estava tão feliz em tê-lo de volta que nem conseguia falar. Porque se eu falasse poderia soltar alguma idiotice. Tipo, a palavra amor ou algo tão ruim quanto.

Quando chegamos no povoado aparatei, sem esperar que ele falasse, porque queria evitar aquela conversa, de todas as formas possíveis.

Mas no dia seguinte não pude fugir dela.

E eu tentei fugir.

Logo após o jantar, quando estava tentando começar a redação de transfiguração sobre animagos, ele apareceu.

Só isso já foi o bastante para meu coração acelerar.

Patético.

"Ginevra, precisamos conversar."

"Sobre o quê?" – perguntei, sem encará-lo.

"Você sabe."

"Olha, Malfoy, não quero conversar, ok?" – falei, colocando o pergaminho de lado e levantando – "Estou cheia de conversas. Aliás, odeio conversar."

"Tudo bem." – disse, aproximando-se. Ele me virou e colocou as mãos em volta da minha cintura – "Não precisamos conversar."

Então ele abaixou a cabeça e colou os lábios nos meus.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Gente, vou ser breve, porque estou com pressa. Sei, o capítulo tá um cooh! Mas não tenho mais tempo (não que eu tenha arranjado um emprego, não é isso) e nem paciência para isso aqui. Tudo que eu queria era sumir, mas bem, deixemos isso para lá.

Agradeço a todas as reviews maravilindas que recebi. Sem vocês não sei o que seria de mim.

**Princesa Chi, Barbara Malfoy Cullen, Oraculo, Denii Brandon Malfoy, Janete Alves, Srtá Felton, carol, Vi Malfoy Cullen, Hinata C. Weasley, Lika Slytherin, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Meygan Kaname, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Yu xD, sayurichaan.**

Beijos e até a próxima atualização!

**Manu Black**


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Vi meus pés tocarem a grama molhada e percebi que estava num local totalmente novo. Um campo, muito bonito e totalmente deserto.

Estava apreciando aquela paisagem maravilhosa quando senti um aperto na minha mão. Somente naquele momento percebi que não estava sozinha.

E quando olhei para a pessoa que segurava minha mão, quase tive um infarto. Porque era ele. Draco. Ele sorriu e então eu desmaiei.

Tá, é mentira. Mas foi quase.

"Onde nós estamos?" – perguntei, a voz trêmula de emoção.

Eu sei! Alguém martela minha cabeça, por favor?

"Não importa." – ele soltou minha mão e então segurou meu rosto com delicadeza, como se fosse feito da porcelana mais cara – "Só pense que ninguém nos interromperá."

E o rosto dele foi se aproximando lentamente do meu, até o ponto em que sentia o hálito quente, já estava pronta para sentir o momento quando ouvi:

"GINA!"

Não!

Abri os olhos e Draco tinha sumido. Eu estava deitada, olhando para o teto do meu quarto, sentindo raiva. MUITA raiva.

Por que minha mãe tem que atrapalhar SEMPRE?

E agora até nos sonhos?

Oh Meu Merlimzinho do Céu! Alguém me salva?

"Gina! Você está atrasada!" – a mulher, que se diz minha mãe, falou, abrindo as janelas e me cegando totalmente.

"Tenho que ir mesmo?" – resmunguei, me afundando nos travesseiros, querendo voltar para o meu sonho.

"Nem vou responder a essa pergunta, Ginevra." – falou com raiva – "Se você não estiver lá embaixo em quinze minutos, juro que irá se arrepender." – e saiu, fechando a porta com um estrondo.

Ai que drama, mamãe!

Levantei da cama o mais lentamente possível e então comecei o processo de banho/ vestir uniforme/ pentear cabelos de todas as manhãs.

A verdade é que não estava nem um pouco animada em ir para Hogwarts.

Tudo bem, eu nunca estou animada.

Mas hoje o negócio estava pior por um motivo.

Ben.

Quer dizer, como uma pessoa consegue ser tão falsa?

Eu realmente pensei que ele fosse um amigo, mas como continuar pensando isso se ele tentou me matar?

Porque foi isso que ele fez quando não me disse como saía daquele lugar horrível para o qual, aliás, não quero voltar nunca mais.

"Demorou muito, Ginevra." – mamãe disse quando me viu – "Coma rápido ou irá se atrasar."

"Acho que estou doente." – joguei essa, sentando, cabisbaixa, ao lado de Mestre.

"Nem tente." – ela disse com um olhar feroz – "Você vai para a aula."

E foi assim que me vi, meia-hora depois, escondida atrás de uma estátua, observando o corredor, procurando indivíduos indesejados.

"De quem nós estamos fugindo?" – uma voz masculina falou no pé da minha orelha.

No mesmo minuto senti um arrepio de medo.

E então entendi que quanto mais se foge de algo, mais rápido ele te encontra.

"O quê você quer?" – perguntei, me afastando e ficando em local visível para todos, assim, se ele tentasse algo, todos veriam.

"Ah, Gina, não me diga que ainda está chateada comigo."

"Você só tentou me matar. Por que eu ficaria com raiva?"

"Eu? Tentei te matar?" – perguntou, indignado – "Gina, você não precisava ter sido exorcizada. Pessoas como nós não precisam disso. Nós temos poderes."

"Não me inclua em seu grupo. Não sou do seu tipo."

"É sim, Gina." – ele disse com um sorriso de lado que parecia sexy demais para o meu gosto.

Quer dizer, eu nunca tinha reparado que Ben era apetitoso.

Não tanto quanto Draco, claro. Porque a gostosura de Draco Malfoy é insuperável.

"Não sou." – falei, tentando afastar possíveis pensamentos mais ousados.

"Gina..." – ele se aproximou e encostou a mão na minha face – "Não quis assustá-la, só não gostei do que vi."

"E o que você viu?"

"Você com o tal Malfoy." – disse, com raiva – "Sabe, eu tenho ciúme."

"Você é ridículo." – falei e me afastei, andando rápido, mas o cretino me segurou.

"Gina, espera."

"Solta meu braço ou então..."

"Então o quê, vai chamar seu namorado?"

"Vou." – menti.

Sim, menti, porque, tipo, QUAL NAMORADO?

Ele me olhou com mágoa e não me importei.

"Ele não é bom para você. O coração dele não pulsa por você como o meu." – e sorriu, sarcástico.

"Sim, essa foi a piada do mês." – falei e tirei as garras dele dos meus delicados braços. – "Agora, se me der licença..." – e a próxima coisa que fiz foi sair correndo, em desabalada carreira, igual a um hipogrifo desembestado.

O meu objetivo era correr para a montanha mais próxima e ficar escondida lá, mas, infelizmente, esbarrei em alguém.

"Luna." – falei, ofegante.

"Gina, o que houve? Por que está fugindo? Por acaso está havendo um ataque de erumpentes alados?"

Revirei os olhos. Afinal, o que era um erumpente? E um erumpente alado, então?

"Nada. Não estou fugindo. Não sei o que é um erumpente." – respondi às perguntas dela – "Agora, se me der licença, Luna, preciso ir."

"Para onde? A aula de Transfiguração já vai começar."

"Ahm... tá bom, vamos." – e puxei o braço dela para a sala.

Na hora do almoço, enquanto esperava Luna no corredor, ele conseguiu me abordar de novo e dessa vez eu gritei, pedi socorro, mas as pessoas que passavam na direção do Salão Principal não fizeram nada, eles só me olhavam sorrindo, como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira.

"Vamos, Gina. Sem escândalo." – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, causando arrepios de medo pelo meu corpo.

"Para onde você vai me levar? Eu não quero ir." – disse a última parte quase choramingando. Quase.

"Nós vamos conversar em um lugar mais reservado."

Passei o dia assim, correndo, escondida atrás de pilastras e estátuas, parecendo uma fugitiva de Azkaban.

Fala sério.

É tão ridículo.

E quando chegou a hora de ir para casa fiquei toda feliz, mas aí lembrei que agora era a hora de encontrar Draco e também que não queria vê-lo depois do que aconteceu.

Resumindo: estava rodeada de assombrações.

E isso está me deixando maluca!

"Gina, você tem visita." – mamãe disse, assim que me viu.

"Fala que eu não estou."

"Ginevra, não seja mal educada." – ela começou – "É aquele seu amigo da Escola. Ben."

"Ah, ai está ela." – Ben falou, todo sorriso, aparecendo no hall de entrada, onde eu estava com minha mãe.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntei, direta e rápida.

"Nós temos que conversar, Gina. Esqueceu?" – disse com um brilho estranho no olhar.

E talvez, percebendo que eu diria não, ele completou:

"Sobre aquele assunto de mediadores. Lembra?"

"Mediadores?" – minha mãe perguntou – "Para qual matéria é isso?"

"Ahm..." – falei, tentando pensar em algo bem coerente para dizer, mas a única coisa que tinha coerência na minha mente era o assassinato de Benjamin Kerr pelas minhas mãos. – "É um trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas." – falei, rápido – "Vamos, Ben." – e o puxei com violência para fora da casa.

Porque se ele ficasse por ali mais tempo, Draco veria e então o assassinato dele não seria obra das minhas mãos.

Ou seja, o fato perderia toda a graça.

"Ainda bem que você não resistiu muito." – ele disse, bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

Aliás, que costume é esse? Quer dizer, de falar ao pé do ouvido. Até parece que eu sou surda ou coisa assim.

"Você é ridículo." – falei, cruzando os braços quando chegamos onde o carro dele estava estacionado, no pátio da Mansão. – "O que você quer aqui?"

"Você ainda tem dúvida?" – e me olhou significativamente.

Um olhar que me causou arrepios.

Talvez estivesse doente. Ou começando a ficar louca.

Revirei os olhos e falei:

"Responda."

"Tudo bem. Eu quero mostrar uns livros sobre nós."

"Nós?"

"Sim, nós. Mediadores." – falou impaciente, como se eu fosse burra.

"Cadê?"

"Cadê o quê?"

"Os livros, cabeça!" – e revirei os olhos.

"Estão lá em casa."

Certo, então ele achava MESMO que eu era burra.

Só sendo muito burra para aceitar essa proposta totalmente indecente.

"Não." – falei antes de qualquer convite.

"Se você não vier... sua mãe e toda a sua família saberá sobre o seu incrível dom de se comunicar com quem já morreu."

Então foi assim que, meia hora mais tarde, me vi entrando em uma Mansão muito mais luxuosa do que aquela em que eu moro e, apesar de todo o requinte, parecia bem menos acolhedora e habitada do que a minha.

"Meu pai está lá em cima."

"E sua mãe?" – perguntei, desconfiada.

"Ainda não chegou de um evento beneficente da sociedade bruxa."

"E Adam?"

"Ainda não voltou da Escola." – vendo meu olhar assustado, completou – "Não se preocupe. Não farei nada que você não queira."

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Idiota. Idiota.

Idiota.

Certo.

Fomos para a biblioteca da casa e na mesa estavam vários livros velhos e empoeirados que, com certeza, iam me proporcionar uma gripe ninja, porque, fala sério, naqueles livros haviam vírus mutantes. Tenho certeza.

Então, ele mostrou os tais livros e até concordo em dizer que eram muito interessantes. Falavam sobre mediação, mas nada além do que eu já tinha visto/feito.

"Este aqui é muito raro." – pegou um livro de capa dura já bastante sofrido, as folhas eram amareladas e tão frágeis que qualquer esforço maior poderia ser fatal – "Foi nele que descobri meus dons especiais, como deslocamento. E a transferência de alma."

"Deslocamento?"

"Sim, foi assim que cheguei no corredor naquele dia, quando você tentava salvar o seu amado." – disse com desgosto – "É uma espécie de aparatação, mas ao invés de ir para diversos locais, você só pode ir para lá."

"Sei... E como você faz?"

"É só pensar no corredor, mas pensar com bastante empenho, então... _voilà_! Você estará no lugar sem o estresse do exorcismo."

"E a transferência de almas?"

"Gina, Gina." – sorriu – "Você está com muita pressa, não?" – então se aproximou perigosamente – "Nós temos muito tempo para isso..."

Então, sem aviso ou pedido, ele me beijou. E acho que minha alma saiu do corpo, deu uma volta pelo mundo, depois fez o caminho inverso e voltou. Porque eu não lembro como aquilo tomou proporções tão imensas, ao ponto de alguns de nós estarem deitados na mesa.

Ainda bem que recobrei a consciência antes de algo mais acontecer. Empurrei o safado/sem vergonha/ aproveitador de mocinhas para longe e me levantei.

"O que houve?" – perguntou meio lesado.

"Nunca mais faça isso." – falei, pegando minha bolsa.

"Não me diga que é por causa do Draco. Gina, ele está morto."

"Até nunca mais, Ben." – já ia saindo quando o indivíduo/meliante ousou me tocar, foi o bastante para sacar minha varinha e jogar minha azaração de rebater bicho papão.

"Sua louca! O que é isso?" – perguntou, atrás da cadeira. – "Quase me atingiu!"

"Que pena que não atingi!" – gritei e joguei a azaração novamente, mas dessa vez ele me respondeu com um feitiço de furúnculos.

E me acertou. Em cheio. Nos meus lindos/delicados pés.

Reprimi um grito de dor e consegui aparatar para casa, melhor, para o meu quarto.

Devo dizer que quando olhei meus pés tive vontade de chorar. Porque estava horrível. Tudo cheio de bolhas e pus, fora o cheiro horrendo que começava a exalar.

Tentei vários feitiços, mas nenhum foi suficiente para fazer desaparecer as feridas, aliás, percebi uma leve piora quando tentei a cura através da magia. Por isso, mergulhei os pés na banheira e comecei o processo de limpeza das bolhas, quando já estava terminando Draco apareceu.

"O que houve com você?" – perguntou, olhando para as erupções vulcânicas no que antes fora o meu pé.

"Hm... nada demais." – falei, mas logo minha força de vontade foi ao chão quando fiz uma careta de dor.

"Deixe-me ver." – pediu.

"Tudo bem..." – e estiquei a perna para ele ver, depois a outra, até que houvesse um diagnóstico.

"Você precisa de uma poção."

"Sei..." – falei, pensando em qual momento Draco Malfoy tinha virado curandeiro – "No banheiro da minha mãe, há um armário cheio de poções."

Ele desapareceu e reapareceu minutos depois com dois frascos.

"Beba isso." – entregou o menor – "Enquanto aplico esse nas feridas."

Fiz o que ele mandou e procurei não pensar no fato que Draco estava passando suas mãos, delicadamente, pelos meus pés.

"Pronto." – disse, minutos depois.

Olhei para os meus pés e além da aplicação da poção, Draco tinha enfaixado os meus pés, provavelmente para disfarçar o estado deplorável em que eles estavam.

Fui para a cama e lá fiquei até o momento em que mamãe veio me chamar para o jantar e viu meus pés. Tive que inventar uma desculpa que envolvia o contato da minha pele com uma planta venenosa no jardim do Ben.

"Ben?" – Draco perguntou, quando minha mãe saiu.

Só nesse momento percebi que tinha entrado numa fria.

"Ahm... é. Ben."

"Aquele Ben?" – perguntou, frio – "O mesmo Ben que tentou matá-la?"

"Parece que ele não tentou mesmo me matar..." – falei, na defensiva.

Draco me olhou surpreso e revoltado.

"Ah, então o que ele tentou fazer?"

"Hm... segundo ele, eu poderia sair de lá a qualquer hora que quisesse." – falei.

Ele não falou, mas dava para perceber que estava muito nervoso.

"O que você foi fazer lá?"

"Hm... conversar."

"Conversar o quê com ele?"

"Coisas." – falei, sem entender.

Afinal, não tinha sido ele que me ignorou desde o momento em que minha mãe interrompeu nosso beijo?

Sabe, ele não tinha o direito de sentir ciúme.

"E" – falei – "Não tenho que te dar satisfações, Malfoy. Não preciso de mais um irmão querendo recibo de tudo que faço."

Ele me olhou furioso e desapareceu, não sem antes fazer com que o espelho dessa uma leve tremidinha.

Temperamental.

E, sabe... já foi tarde, Malfoy!

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Merlin é testemunha que eu estava calada, inocente e sonolenta, assistindo à aula de Poções quando um pergaminho apareceu na minha mesa.

Pisquei para o pergaminho e o abri.

"Gina, você está bem?

Sinto muito por ontem. Quer dizer, só a parte em que você acabou com o momento e saiu a la Cinderela no dia do Baile.

E também não gostei nadinha da visita do seu namorado, mas já cuidei disso. Saiba que te perdoo, quem ama perdoa, Gi.

Com Amor,

Ben."

Foi nesse momento que tive a leve impressão que o meu suco de abóbora estava batizado com alguma substância alucinógena.

Porque, sei lá...

ERA MUITA CARA DE PAU!

"Eu estava bem, até receber seu pergaminho.

Sinto muito por tudo, principalmente por não ter partido sua cara em quatro partes logo quando nos conhecemos e você ainda fingia ser um garoto legal.

Que visita? O Draco esteve na sua casa? Como você cuidou dele? Acho bom que ele esteja inteiro, Kerr, ou juro que você irá se arrepender.

Ignoro seu amor e para de me chamar de Gi ou até mesmo Gina. Aliás... NÃO ME CHAMA!"

Cinco minutos depois recebi outro pergaminho.

"Assim, você magoa.

Mas eu te perdoo, Gina.

Seu amado Draco Malfoy apareceu lá em casa para tirar satisfações, mas meu segurança particular, um comensal da morte morto há alguns anos, colocou ele para correr.

Viu? Ele nem luta por você como eu luto, Gina.

Com MUITO amor,

Ben."

Respondi:

"Me erra, Kerr.

E para de mandar recadinho, senão vou te delatar."

Garoto chato.

E por que Draco foi lá?

Quer dizer, ele nem gosta de mim, porque se gostasse já teria feito alguma coisa, né?

Se bem que ele poderia querer apenas uma desculpa para socar alguém e escolheu o Ben e a ocasião em que ele supostamente abusou de mim.

Estava pensando nisso quando um novo pergaminho surgiu.

"Eu não vou desistir. Não nessa vida. Nem na próxima."

E eu estava escrevendo o nome do lugar (nada/nem um pouco) bonito que ele deveria ir, quando o Prof. Slughorn percebeu as "conversas paralelas" e me mandou para a sala do Prof. Dom, enquanto Ben foi para a sala do Prof. Flitwick.

"Ginevra, o que você fez?"

"Nada, Professor. Apenas ficaram me enviando pergaminhos e eu os respondia, afinal não sou mal educada."

Ele me olhou severamente e disse:

"Dessa vez, passa, mas só porque já ia chamá-la para uma conversa de seu interesse."

"E sobre o que é?"

"Draco me falou."

"Hm... falou o quê?"

Professor Dominic revirou os olhos e disse, cansado:

"Ele me disse que vocês já se beijaram várias vezes."

Meu queixo caiu.

Como assim ele revela uma coisa tão pessoal que só interessa a nós dois?

"E por que esse assunto ficou em evidência?" – perguntei, fria.

"Ora, Ginevra." – o professor disse impaciente – "Como se eu nunca tivesse suspeitado de nada. Dois jovens compartilhando o mesmo quarto, com certeza não seria uma boa ideia. Ele não falou coisas que a desabone, Ginevra, o rapaz só precisava de alguém para lhe dar conselhos."

"Ah é? E que tipo de conselho ele recebeu?"

"Essa é a parte delicada." – ele respirou fundo e completou – "Nós achamos melhor que Draco saia definitivamente daquela casa, para o bem de ambos."

Foi exatamente nessa parte que meus olhos começaram a arder com as lágrimas que queriam a todo custo sair, porque aquilo era uma traição. E das grandes.

Quer dizer, como isso poderia ser para o meu bem, se Draco não ia estar mais lá?

"Ah, Ginevra, não chore, por Merlim!" – ele disse quase desesperado – "Essa relação já seria complicada se ambos estivessem no mesmo plano espiritual, por causa da rivalidade familiar. E tudo piora quando sempre vai existir a possibilidade de Draco partir para sempre."

"Tudo bem, professor. Eu estou bem." – levantei e com o resto de dignidade que me restava, limpei as lágrimas – "Finalmente terei meu quarto só para mim, nada de garotos por perto. Ótimo. Agora tenho que ir. Trabalho de Poções." – e saí, sem dar importância aos chamados dele.

Andei pela Escola até encontrar o Banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Entrei num reservado e fiquei pensando no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Isso só provava o que eu já pensava: ele não sentia nada por mim.

Tive vontade de chorar, mas então lembrei que já chorei muito por garotos e eles não merecem. Mesmo assim, ainda fiquei ali, sozinha, com os olhos fechados, por algum tempo, até que o sinal da saída tocou e eu fui ao encontro do carro do Ministério, pronta para enfrentar o que me esperava em casa: um Draco Malfoy cheio de desculpas que não me interessavam nem um pouco.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Como assim o Ben ainda tá vivo no fim do capítulo?? Eu voto pela decapitação do rapaz... Ele é uma mala muito MALA... Please, Bee, afoga esse cara!! E faz logo o Draco e a Gina voltarem às boas!! Amo eles!!! Gentem, vamos comentar!!!! O capítulo tá muito bom pra deixar passar em branco!!!

Amo todos vocês!!!!!!!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**Nota da Autora:** Só posso dizer que SINTO MUITO pela demora! Como assim demorar exatamente três meses para postar um capítulo novo?

Gente, sofri de crise criativa, depois quis sumir, morrer, sumir de novo, desistir, sumir e por fim, superei e aqui estou eu, morrendo de vergonha e torcendo para que vocês ainda lembrem de mim!

O próximo não demora! Juro por Fred, por Sirius, por Edu e por Jake! HiHiHi

Beijos,

Manu Black


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Pensei que poderia fugir dele um pouco mais, estava enganada.

Assim que abri a porta do quarto, encontrei Draco Malfoy me olhando, sentado na poltrona de sempre, com aquele cachorro idiota no colo.

E tudo que eu queria fazer era pular nele e ficar no lugar do cachorro.

Ridículo.

"Oi." – ele disse quando me viu entrar sem dizer nada.

"Olá." – falei, jogando a mochila na cama e virando as costas para ele.

"Como foi a Escola hoje?"

"Igual a todos os dias, um saco." – sentei na cama e o olhei – "Só não entendo porque você ainda está aqui, pelo que entendi, você ia embora."

"Então o professor Dominic já falou com você."

"Falou, afinal, pelo que entendi, você queria que ele desse o recado." – disse, com o coração tão apertado que a qualquer momento ele poderia parar de bater.

"Não é bem assim." – falou, já começando o rol de desculpas intermináveis/inaceitáveis, mas eu o interrompi.

"Antes que você vá embora, quero saber uma coisa."

Ele me olhou sem falar nenhuma palavra sequer, mas pude ver que seus olhos estavam cheios de expectativa.

"Por que" – você não me ama? Hein? Hein? – "Você foi à casa do Kerr ontem?"

"Não acredito que ele foi fazer fofoca." – disse, frustrado por alguma razão alheia a mim.

"Não importa, Draco." – falei, cansada, queria que ele sumisse logo, assim poderia chorar em paz – "Só me responda, por favor."

"Acho que agora isso não é mais importante." – falou, frio, levantando-se da poltrona, preparando-se para sumir.

"Muito bem, Malfoy. Vá embora. Fuja. Já é um costume, não é mesmo?" – falei, com raiva, sentindo meus olhos úmidos.

Então, mais rápido do que eu pudesse dizer "covarde", ele segurou o meu braço, não com força, mas com possessividade e falou, cheio de raiva:

"Você acha que para mim é fácil?" – ele me deu uma leve sacudida – "Acha que é fácil ir embora assim?"

E então meu coração começou a bater fortemente dentro da caixa torácica, cheio de esperança.

"Não é nada fácil abandonar essa casa. Esse é meu lar durante toda a minha vida e esperava que fosse pelo resto da minha morte, mas agora não será mais."

Você vai me culpar se, nesse exato momento, comecei a chorar?

Quer dizer, pensei que ele ia se declarar: "Não posso ir embora, é tão difícil deixá-la, Gina. Amor da minha vida! Sol da minha manhã!"

E tudo que recebo é isso! Ele estava triste porque ia embora da casa! Fala sério, existe coisa mais ridícula?

"Weasley..." – disse com a voz mais branda quando viu minhas lágrimas – "Desculpe." – e passou a mão livre na minha bochecha, o que só fazia a vontade de chorar aumentar mais.

"Olha, eu não te expulsei daqui." – falei, me soltando do aperto dele – "Você está indo porque quer, sabe, eu não exatamente adoro ter um cara morando no meu quarto, mas nunca o coloquei para fora daqui porque sei que essa é sua casa e se você ama alguma coisa, com certeza é essa Mansão."

Ele se aproximou novamente e pegou minhas mãos, algo de muito importante ia acontecer em seguida, quando a porta foi aberta sem cerimônia nenhuma e alguém disse:

"Desculpe interromper."

Nós dois olhamos para o intruso e a vontade de trucidá-lo era evidente tanto em mim quanto em Draco.

Afinal, por que Ben estava ali no meu quarto? Será que não posso mais ficar livre dele nem em casa?

"O quê você está fazendo aqui, Ben?" – falei, saindo de perto de Draco.

"Vim devolver uma coisa que você esqueceu comigo. Desculpe se interrompi alguma coisa." – falou com um sorriso cínico que mostrava totalmente o seu não-arrependimento.

"Minha mãe deixou você subir?" – falei, enquanto abria a porta e olhava para baixo, a procura da minha mãe.

"Seu irmão Brian abriu a porta e ele disse que eu poderia subir, já que seus pais saíram, foram a algum evento beneficente ou algo do tipo."

Brian era um garoto morto.

Muito MUITO MUITÍSSIMO morto.

"Certo, Kerr." – falei, rapidamente, empurrando o indivíduo para a porta – "Com certeza eu não esqueci nada com você, por isso, pode ir dando o fora."

"Ah, Gina, eu não teria tanta certeza." – então ele tirou uma presilha que eu tinha perdido há alguns meses – "Você deixou na minha casa." – falou rindo para mim e quando ele se virou para Draco eu sabia que não poderia sair nada bom – "Na minha cama."

Então eu vi o sangue jorrar da boca do Ben assim que o punho fechado do Draco o atingiu com toda a força. Ben tentou reagir, mas Draco o derrubou e desferiu vários socos nele. De alguma forma, Kerr conseguiu se levantar e já ia sair correndo, mas o outro o derrubou novamente e assim os dois saíram rolando porta afora, no mesmo instante em que a campainha tocava e eu ficava em dúvida se:

a) salvava Ben

b) salvava Draco

c) ia atender a porta, afinal não se pode deixar uma visita esperando.

Preferi continuar acompanhando a briga dos dois, afastando os móveis com a varinha, para que nenhum dano material fosse causado, porque aí teria que dar toda a minha mesada para o conserto.

Já estávamos na sala quando ouvi aquela voz sonhadora bem perto de mim:

"Oi, Gina."

Só não dei um mortal porque se fizesse isso esbarraria nos dois que estavam se pegando no chão.

"Luna? O quê você está fazendo aqui?"

"A professora Sprout pediu que nós fizéssemos um trabalho de sessenta centímetros sobre o pus das bubotúberas." – ela olhou para o chão e viu, pelo que pude imaginar, Ben se retorcendo e se batendo – "Ah, olha só, é o Ben!"

"Luna, esse não é o momento apropriado..." – comecei.

"Cara, esse é o Kerr?" – Soneca disse, olhando para o chão – "O quê está acontecendo?"

"Parece que ele está drogado." – Dunga falou, urrando de felicidade quando um dente de Ben voou e caiu em cima da mesa de centro.

"Na verdade, Brian..." – Mestre disse em sua voz de 'vou-dar-uma-palestra-sobre-esse-assunto' – "Ele parece estar tendo algum tipo de ataque..."

"Ah meu Deus, vocês vão acabar com a casa da minha mãe!" – gritei quando os dois foram para a cozinha e começaram a derrubar as cadeiras caríssimas que minha pobre mãe tinha tanto zelo.

"Vocês?" – Soneca perguntou.

"Claro, é bem perceptível que Ben está sofrendo um ataque de zonzóbulos cintilantes da América do Sul. Meu pai falou que esse tipo tem forma humana e ..."

"Ah, Meu Merlinzinho! Parem com isso!" – gritei – "Ben! Draco!" – gritei mais uma vez quando eles quebraram uma estátua de porcelana que minha mãe guardava desde o casamento dela com meu pai.

E então percebi que o negócio ia acabar em morte, por isso fiz a única coisa recomendada. Segurei a camisa do Ben e pensei naquele lugar, aquele corredor frio e horroroso em que eu estive há alguns dias.

Quando abri meu olhos estava lá, naquele mesmo corredor que me assombrava até em pensamento.

"Muito bem. Você se deslocou." – Ben disse, tateando o nariz e o corpo inteiro, mas era em vão, afinal somente o corpo dele estava ferido, o espírito não.

"Você tem que parar com isso, Ben."

"Por que, Gina? Por que eu tenho que parar? Eu sou o melhor para você, eu estou vivo, eu posso levá-la ao cinema, ao baile de formatura, posso me casar com você. E ele, o que ele pode fazer?"

"Ele..." – falei com a voz embargada, era ótimo estar chorando novamente. Ótimo. – "Eu o amo. Amo Draco e não você. Sinto muito, mas você não poderá fazer nada a respeito."

"Não, Gina... você não pode fazer nada a respeito."

"É, foi isso que eu disse." – falei, grata por ele estar entendendo – "Nós podemos ser amigos."

Ele sorriu e não era um sorriso legal.

"Não, Gina. Eu quero que você seja minha e você será. Você não pode mudar isso, mas eu posso." – e então ele tocou meu braço e quando abri os olhos novamente, estava em casa.

Não digo isso porque vi as paredes brancas da Mansão.

Não. Longe disso.

Eu vi o rosto do Draco me fitando preocupado, ao lado dele estava Mestre e Luna.

"O quê aconteceu?" – ele perguntou, quando eu me sentei com dificuldade.

"Gina, o que houve? Ah Meu Deus, ela desmaiou e os curandeiros ainda não chegaram." – Mestre falou, aflito.

"Não foi nada, David, eu estou bem." – levantei e olhei em volta – "Onde está Ben?"

"Ele acordou antes de você e Brian e Jack o levaram para casa." – David disse – "Gina, você não acha melhor esperar...?"

"Não, David, sério." – eu sorri para ele – "Estou bem, só preciso descansar. Luna, podemos deixar o trabalho para amanhã?"

"Claro, Gina."

Sorri para os dois e fui para o meu quarto, onde pude me jogar na cama e curtir a dor de cabeça infernal sozinha. Draco tinha sumido quando virei as costas e não adiantava mais, ele tinha ido embora.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

"Então, Gina, como se sente hoje?" – Luna perguntou quando sentamos na Estufa 3, para a aula de Herbologia.

"Bem, Luna. Desculpe pelo que você viu ontem."

Ou não viu.

"Sem problemas, Gina." – ela sorriu – "Sempre suspeitei que Draco Malfoy estava invisível, para dizer a verdade, meu pai que disse na revista dele, logo depois que o Ministério inventou que ele tinha desparecido misteriosamente."

"Espera... como assim, Luna?"

"Ora, é óbvio que ele tomou uma dose excessiva de poção da invisibilidade e por isso não pode mais ser visto por nós. E com os zonzóbulos cintilantes da América do Sul atacando o Ben, ele ficou visível para você."

Era bom viver no mundo de Luna Lovegood...

Tudo era bem mais fácil.

Não dei maiores explicações, quanto menos ela soubesse, melhor.

Ben não apareceu na Escola e eu supus que isso era resultado da surra da noite anterior, melhor para mim, quanto menos o visse, melhor seria.

Passei o dia inteiro sem prestar a mínima atenção à aula, por isso, após o almoço desisti das aulas e fui para um campo depois da cabana do Hagrid, um espaço bem afastado da Escola, onde o Prof. Dominic e eu enterramos os restos mortais do Draco e nem levei um susto muito grande quando vi o próprio ali, olhando para a lápide que me custara todas as minhas economias, que dizia:

"_Draco Lúcio Malfoy, 1980 – 1998. Amado filho e amigo."_

O que, para dizer a verdade, foi meio estranho, com aqueles pais e com amigos que mataram ele, mas tudo bem.

Fiquei ao lado dele e então senti seus dedos cruzando os meus, num aperto que poderia quebrar minha mão, mas eu não me importava.

"Sinto muito por tudo." – ele falou, olhando para a lápide.

"Você não fez nada, Draco." – falei – "Quer dizer, não é sua culpa se você não sente o mesmo que eu."

"É isso que você pensa?" – perguntou, quase magoado.

"E não é verdade?"

"Gina" – meu coração registrou o uso do meu apelido, porque começou a bater bem rápido – "Como posso ficar depois de tudo? Depois dos beijos? Aquele idiota do Kerr tem razão em dizer que não sou bom para você, afinal não estou vivo e ele está." – ele falou, soltou minha mão e se afastou.

Em silêncio, com o coração subindo pela goela, andei até ele, o virei para mim e disse, segurando suas mãos.

"Não me importo com isso." – ele olhou para mim e eu não pisquei quando disse – "Nunca amarei ninguém, como amo você."

Ele sorriu. E não era aquele sorriso presunçoso, malfoyesco, que tirava meu fôlego. Era um sorriso de felicidade, felicidade sincera.

Logo em seguida ele me beijou e não pude pensar em um lugar melhor para estar do que ali, nos braços dele.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Caham! Eu falei que não ia demorar! Palavra de Manuxa é lei! Huahauahaua Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada Meygan Kaname, ChunLi, Misty, Yu, Tomoyo, Vi e Miko Nina. Queridas, adorei as reviews e adoro vcs! Obrigada pelo carinho e atenção!

Faltam somente 3 para o fim!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**N.B.B.: **Ok, ok!! Agora eu entendi tudo!!!!!!!!!! Menina, eu perdi uns pedaços quando minha net caiu!!!!!! hahahahahaha!!! Sim, o capítulo ficou mára!!! E eu amei o final!!! Pena o Ben ainda estar vivo... hehehehehehehe... É, eu sei que eu to quase fazendo campanha pra isso, mas ele é muito mala!! Gentem, vamos pedir o pescoço dele!!!! hahahahahahah!!! E não esqueçam de comentar MUITO!!!

Amo todos vocês!!! \o/

Beijos!!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Observava o prof. Dominic andando de um lado para outro na sala, tagarelando sobre os dons de Ben. Ele tinha ficado muito preocupado em saber que o dito cujo tinha mais habilidades do que ele conseguia pensar.

Mas eu não estava prestando atenção, porque tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais me preocupar. Aliás, preocupar não, mas pensar.

Por exemplo, era muito mais importante relembrar a noite de ontem, quando Draco apareceu depois do jantar, para nós "conversarmos" um pouco. Observe que "conversar", consiste em quase não falar e só aproveitar o tempo com beijos de matar qualquer uma.

"GINEVRA!" – Professor Dominic gritou, furioso.

Para um homem tão magro, ele tem um belo par de pulmões, fala sério.

"Sim, professor?" – falei, toda educada.

Ele me olhou por um segundo ou dois e disse:

"Não pense que eu não sei."

"Não sabe o quê?"

"Sei muito bem que você e Draco se entenderam." – quando viu a minha expressão, continuou – "Não, ele não me disse, mas suspeitei disso quando o ouvi cantando por todos os lados da Escola."

Ah, não era fofo?

Não o professor Dominic, mas o Draco.

"Fico feliz por vocês dois, mas espero que estejam cientes do risco que correm. Ambos podem sair machucados dessa relação."

"Nós já sabemos disso, professor." – falei, fechando a cara.

"Muito bem." – ele disse – "Mas quanto a esse garoto Kerr, recomendo cuidado, Ginevra. Não ande mais com ele."

Certo, eu acho que o professor Dominic bateu a cabeça na quina da cama. Alô, desde quando eu ANDO com ele? É ele que quer andar comigo, mas claro que não deixo.

"Agora, vá para a sua aula, antes que ele desconfie sobre o que estávamos falando."

Saí da sala do prof. D, relembrando os momentos com Draco, quando alguém puxou meu braço.

Desculpe se pareço ignorante, mas quando estou distraída e alguém puxa meu braço, minha reação natural é dar um golpe na pessoa que fez isso.

Não importando quem possa ser.

Olhei para o lado, já esperando ver Ben, mas gritei quando vi quem realmente era.

"PAI!"

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

_Agora, vejam, se isso fosse uma novela, o comercial seria bem nessa parte!!! Sorte de vocês que isso é uma fanfic. O quê? Vão me matar se eu não continuar com a bagaça? Tá tá...não precisa gritar!_

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

"Isso não é jeito de recepcionar o seu velho pai." – ele disse, curvado, sentindo dor.

Apesar de já estar morto, ele consegue sentir dor. Você sabe, todo aquele negócio da maldição que me faz ver mortos e, além disso, senti-los tão consistentes como qualquer ser vivo.

"Ah, Desculpa, pai!" – falei, horrorizada, ajudando o pobre homem/fantasma a ficar de pé – "Eu não pensei que fosse o senhor."

"Tudo bem, querida." – ele disse com um sorriso – "Eu chamei seu nome algumas vezes, mas você estava bastante distraída."

"Desculpe..." – então comecei a sentir minhas bochechas queimando.

"Sem problemas." – ele falou, já totalmente recuperado – "Mas por que tanta felicidade, Gininha?"

Olhei para o chão, totalmente sem graça.

"Entendi... e suponho que tudo tenha relação com o garoto Malfoy."

"Hm... talvez..."

"Querida, fico feliz por vê-la tão animada depois desses anos chorando a minha morte e a do seu irmão, Fred." – ele sorriu carinhosamente – "Mas fico com medo que esse garoto machuque você de alguma forma... afinal, ele é um Malfoy."

"Ele mudou, pai." – falei, tentando não chorar, afinal lembrar que ele e Fred tinham morrido não era bom, não era uma lembrança agradável. – "E estou realmente feliz."

"Então para mim isso é o bastante, mas" – ele disse, alto, olhando para os lados – "Se, por acaso, ele magoá-la, se arrependerá amargamente disso. Entendeu?" – perguntou, não para mim, mas para o ar, o que só me fez ter certeza de que ele sabia que Draco agora morava na Escola.

"Pai!" – ri com o jeito que ele continuava olhando para os lados, como se Draco fosse aparecer a qualquer momento.

"É só um aviso, querida." – ele olhou para algo além de mim e completou – "Tenho que ir agora. Fique bem e qualquer coisa, me chame." – e sumiu, antes que eu pudesse perguntar como poderia chamá-lo.

Entendi porquê ele tinha dito que precisava ir quando os alunos começaram a sair das salas, inundando os corredores da Escola, apressados para irem embora dali.

Quando cheguei em casa e entrei no quarto, encontrei o local vazio, isso não era mais novidade, uma vez que Draco agora passava o dia na Torre da Grifinória, com o Prof. Dominic.

Fui para o banheiro e troquei o uniforme por uma roupa mais confortável e voltei para o quarto, e ele estava lá, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, encostado na porta fechada do quarto, parecendo totalmente... suculento.

"Oi." – falei, dando alguns passos para frente.

"Oi." – ele respondeu e deu um sorriso mínimo que me fez soltar um grunhido e pular nele como uma gata selvagem.

Ou uma louca selvagem, tanto faz.

"Eu também senti saudade." – ele disse sorrindo, minutos depois, quando precisei me afastar para receber um pouco de ar.

Não falei, porque ainda estava um tanto esbaforida, mas o ataquei novamente, só que dessa vez ele me afastou delicadamente.

"Gina, não." – ele disse, em tom repreensivo – "Eu prometi ao seu pai que cuidaria de você. E que ia respeitá-la."

"Como assim prometeu? Você recebeu uma visita dele?" – falei com raiva.

"Sim, ele veio falar comigo hoje." – e vendo a raiva no meu rosto, acrescentou – "Não fique assim, ele é seu pai e só quer protegê-la."

"Pois eu não preciso de proteção." – sentei na cama com um estrondo (porque me joguei nela) – "Sei cuidar de mim sozinha, sem a ajuda dele ou a sua."

"Gina..." – ele ia começar a falar quando ouvi batidas fortes na porta.

"QUEM É?" – berrei.

"Estão chamando para o jantar, Ginevra." – Dunga disse – "Mas se você não descer, melhor, assim sobra mais comida." – e foi embora com uma gargalhada de trasgo.

Draco me olhou uma última vez e sumiu, dessa vez não reclamei, porque estava mais preocupada em sentir raiva dele e do meu querido pai.

Desci para a sala de jantar e encontrei toda a família reunida com um convidado.

Um convidado que quase me faz desmaiar.

"Olá, Gina. Como você está?" – Ben disse com um sorriso enorme no mesmo momento em que eu perdia os sentidos.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Eu não sou do tipo que desmaia sempre, mas tem momentos em que não dá mais para aguentar. Quer dizer, como se já não fosse suficiente estar no último ano, perto dos N.I.E.M's, ainda tenho que conviver com três garotos que não são meus irmãos, com um padrasto que é o Ministro da Magia e com um namorado que morreu há mais de dois anos.

Não. Isso não é suficiente.

Ainda tenho que aguentar um cara me perseguindo. E Merlim sabe que esse cara não é um Frankestein, não mesmo. Ele é perfeito, para qualquer outra, menos para mim, já que meu homem perfeito é meu supracitado namorado fantasma.

E como se me perseguir já não fosse o bastante, agora ele está arranjando meios de despachar meu namorado o que só me deixa mais atormentada.

É uma surpresa que eu ainda não tenha surtado de vez.

"Gina? Gina?" – ouvi a voz da minha mãe – "Meu Deus, Alan, acho que é melhor levá-la ao St. Mungus."

"Tá, já estou bem!" – falei, abrindo os olhos rapidamente.

"Querida, o que houve?" – ela perguntou, preocupada – "Você está tão pálida."

"Nada, mãe." – suspirei – e olhei em volta, foi aí que descobri que estava deitada na minha cama – "Só estou cansada porque ando estudando muito por causa dos N.I.E.M's." – mentira, mentira tão grande.

"Ah, minha querida." – mamãe falou toda melosa, o que quase me fez ronronar – "Então acho que é melhor você descansar. Vou mandar um dos elfos trazer o jantar para você."

E assim ela se foi, arrastando consigo o seu marido, me deixando sozinha.

"Gina, Gina, Gina...."

Ah não! Aquela voz de novo?

Olhei para a porta e vi Ben, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, encostado na porta, a mesma pose que me fez pular em Draco, agora me dava ânsia de vômito.

"Vai embora!" – fiz uma cruz com os dedos indicadores e apontei para ele – "Volta para o teu lugar!"

"Gina, porque tanta hostilidade?" – ele disse, sentando-se, sem convite, na minha cama – "Eu que gosto tanto de você...."

"Ah meu Merlim!" – falei, massageando as têmporas – "Ben, me erra, vai! Por favor, me esquece!"

"Por que? Nós fomos feitos um para o outro..."

"Ah essa história de novo não." – fiz um sinal de 'fale com minha mão' – "Eu já tenho namorado e estou muito feliz com ele, agora, por favor, vá embora."

"Não, Gina, eu sou perfeito para você e está perto de você admitir isso... só tenho que eliminar Draco primeiro."

"Como é?" – perguntei, sentando na cama e o encarando – "O que você vai fazer com ele?"

"Ah, meu amor" – ele tocou meu rosto e senti um arrepio na espinha – "Você verá, mas, pensando bem, você nem se lembrará que um dia Draco existiu e então seremos felizes juntos..."

Já ia responder, quando a porta foi aberta e mamãe passou, trazendo o meu prato.

"Tome, querida. Coma tudo." – e para Ben – "Vamos, querido. É melhor deixá-la sozinha."

Nunca senti tanto amor pela minha mãe. Sorri para ela e logo depois estava sozinha, perdida em pensamentos de como Ben poderia se livrar de Draco.

"O que aconteceu?" – Draco perguntou quando a porta foi fechada – "Por que você está aqui? E aquele que vi saindo era o Kerr?"

"Eu me senti indisposta." – respondi, colocando a bandeja intacta no chão – "E sim, era o Ben, mas eu não o convidei, ele apareceu de surpresa."

"Você está bem, agora? O que houve?" – perguntou, sentando de frente para mim, na cama.

"Estou, mas Draco, o Ben... "- fiz uma pausa, sentindo que poderia começar a chorar a qualquer momento – "Ele disse que sabe fazer um jeito de você sumir."

"Impossível." – ele sorriu, presunçoso e acariciou meu rosto com as costas da mão – "Ele fala isso porque sabe que você vai ficar tentando descobrir o que é e assim consegue sua atenção." – ficou sério e então disparou, com uma voz de falsete – "Ah, Ben! Não, Ben! Por favor, Ben!"

"Espera... essa voz... era pra ser eu?" – tentei levantar da cama, mas na mesma hora desisti quando senti uma tontura que fez tudo à minha volta girar rapidamente.

"Gina..." – ele deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou – "Não se preocupe com o que ele diz."

"Mas, e se ele fizer isso?" – Como eu vou aguentar? Porque eu tenho certeza que se Draco for embora não conseguirei me recuperar disso nunca.

"Ele não conseguirá me tirar daqui." – falou, me apertando mais de encontro ao corpo frio dele – "Agora, durma."

"Draco" – olhei para o rosto dele e tentei não ser muito chorona quando perguntei – "Promete que não vai embora?"

"_Hermosa_" – disse com a voz um pouco rouca de emoção – "Só irei embora quando você quiser que eu vá."

"Isso nunca vai acontecer."

Ele sorriu e então me beijou. Diferentemente do beijo anteior cheio de urgência e empolgação (da minha parte), esse foi calmo e tão prolongado que parecia que nunca iria terminar.

Depois, me aconcheguei ao corpo frio dele e dormi, tendo sonhos maravilhosos e ridiculamente românticos sobre como seria casar com ele e ter filhos loiros correndo pela casa.

Quando acordei, Draco não estava mais na cama, estava sentado na poltrona, ao lado da cama, lendo uma revista, O Pasquim, que parecia muito engraçada, se você considerasse as risadas que ele tentava abafar.

"Bom dia." – falei maravilhada com a visão matutina de Draco Malfoy, sorrindo.

"Bom dia." – ele largou a revista e sorriu – "Dormiu bem?"

"Sim." – sorri como uma idiota – "E você? Se divertiu muito?"

"Um pouco, li alguns livros do seu irmão." – ele apontou para um livro de História da Magia que estava no chão – "Tenho que ir agora. Nos falamos depois." – ele me deu um beijo rápido e sumiu, no mesmo instante em que minha mãe entrava e via minha cara de bestona, sorrindo para a parede.

"Gina, você está bem?" – mamãe perguntou.

"Ótima!" – dei uma risada – "Só estou animada. O dia está lindo."

"Estou vendo sua animação... você lembra que hoje tem simulado para os N.I.E.M's?"

É incrível como as pessoas gostam de tirar a felicidades das outras.

"Sim, mãe, eu lembro." – falei, enquanto levantava.

"Então, vista-se rápido, querida! Não quero que você se atrase!"

Quando cheguei na Escola não tive mais tempo de pensar em Draco, porque Luna me puxou para o lado e me obrigou a rever todas as matérias dos N.I.E.M's. Depois, quando o maldito simulado acabou (e devo acrescentar que fui muito bem, apesar de tudo), fui chamada na sala do prof. Dominic, onde falei sobre tudo que Ben tinha me dito na noite anterior.

Igualzinho a Draco, o prof. D não deu importância para o que eu falei e disse que era impossível fazer um espírito desaparecer, a não ser que Ben fizesse um exorcismo, mas para ele realizar o processo teria que ter uma foto do tal espírito, coisa que o professor tinha certeza que Ben não possuía.

Saí da sala mais frustrada do que entrei e não percebi quando alguém se aproximou de mim e disse:

"Olá!"

Dei um pulo de susto e quase ataquei o infeliz, mas dessa vez ele estava distante.

"Gininha, querendo bater no seu velho pai de novo?"

"Papai! Você quase me mata de susto!"

"Ah, querida, desculpe, mas sabe como é, não tenho uma sirene ou umas correntes para avisá-la quando irei chegar." – ele sorriu – "O assunto que me traz aqui é sério."

"E o quê é? Não é Draco de novo, é?"

"Não, na verdade é esse tal de Ben."

"O que ele fez?"

"Ele ainda não fez, Gina, mas irá fazer, se você continuar a ficar perto dele. Afaste-se desse garoto, ele não é uma boa pessoa."

"Não posso me afastar! Ele disse que vai fazer Draco sumir!"

"Afaste-se, Gina, antes que um dano maior seja causado." – e sumiu, me deixando mais confusa e mais furiosa do que antes.

E que Ben Kerr não apareça na minha frente, porque sou capaz de chutar seus fundilhos daqui até o Pólo Norte!

Isso não é uma ameaça. É uma simples promessa.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

"Gina?" – uma vozinha tímida disse da porta do quarto.

Olhei e então tomei um susto quando vi Adam Kerr parado, olhando para mim com vergonha.

"Adam! Merlim! O que faz aqui?" – falei, deixando ele entrar.

"David e eu estamos fazendo um trabalho para Herbologia." – ele disse – "Então aproveitei para alertá-la."

"De quê?"

"Ben. Ele está planejando algo contra o seu amigo Malfoy." – ele baixou os olhos e continuou – "Escutei ele falando com uns espíritos mal encarados enquanto meus pais dormiam. É alguma coisa envolvendo uma volta ao tempo."

"Ben vai voltar no tempo?"

"Pelo que entendi, ele está planejando voltar ao tempo e impedir que o Malfoy seja morto."

"Mas como?" – perguntei desesperada – "Ele tem um vira-tempo? Porque eu estava no Ministério no dia em que todos eles foram destruídos."

"Meu avô tinha um guardado no Gringotes, ele escondeu lá depois que uma volta ao tempo saiu errada. Acho que Ben conseguiu recuperá-lo de alguma forma."

"Mas, Adam... como? QUANDO?" – perguntei, desesperada.

Adam me olhou com pena e disse:

"Hoje." – e suspirou – "Vai ser hoje que ele impedirá a morte de Draco Malfoy."

E pela segunda vez em vinte e quatro horas, tudo ficou escuro e eu perdi os sentidos.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** OH-MEU-DEUS!! O.O Eu não sei se ele impedir a morte do Draco é bom ou ruim!!! Por um lado é bom porque o Draco vai ser de carne e osso, e muito mais "pegável", mas por outro, ele se lembrará que quer "pegar" a Gina também?? Isso me confunde... hehehehehehehe!!!! Ai que capítulo ótimo!! Miga, você se supera a cada dia!! *__* Isso é tão Bee!! ;P

Bom amados, comentem MUITO, porque a Manu merece milhões de reviews lindas!!!

Amo todos vocês!!! \o/

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**Nota de Autora:** Oi minhas amadas leitoras (um pouco de puxa-saquismo antes, para disfarçar minha demora)! Depois de um lapso de criatividade, um lapso da minha conexão e um lapso da minha beta (brincadeira, Beee) voltei! êêÊÊÊê!

Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, depois, só o último! Dã para mim!

Então, o próximo capítulo está prontenho, mas ele tem duas versões:

A primeira o Draco é salvo da morte.

A segunda o Draco é salvo da morte, mas nem tanto.

E eu estou em dúvida! Quando decidir, posto! Huahauahauahuahaua

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que continuam lendo, mesmo que eu seja um pouco desnaturada e demore tanto na atualização! Prometo que estou tentando compensar com um último capítulo mara! Amo vocês e nem é falsidade! Hehehehehe

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

"Prof. Dominic?" – falei baixinho, com a cabeça no fogo da lareira. A sala dele estava, aparentemente, vazia. – "Prof. Dominic!" – falei um pouco mais alto e logo me arrependi quando ouvi passos na escada. E se não fosse ele? Ah meu Merlinzinho, e se fosse a Profa. McGonagall?

"Quem está aí?" – a voz do prof. Dom disse e logo fiquei aliviada. – "Ginevra?" – o professor disse do alto da escada, vestindo um camisolão vermelho e dourado, um pouco espalhafatoso, eu diria.

"Hm... o senhor já estava dormindo?" – perguntei, mordendo o lábio, tentando não rir das roupas dele.

"Não. Mas o quê você está fazendo na minha lareira? E a essa hora?"

"Professor, não passa das dez horas da noite. E eu vim aqui por causa de um assunto muito urgente."

"E o quê poderia ser tão urgente assim que você não aguenta esperar até amanhã?"

"Professor" – falei, já sentindo o coração apertar – "É o Ben. Hoje, o irmão dele Adam, me falou que ele está planejando voltar ao tempo para impedir que Draco morra."

"E como ele fará isso?" – professor Dom perguntou, quase bocejando – "Creio que os aparelhos de viagem ao tempo foram totalmente destruídos no Ministério."

"Sim, mas ele tem um, herança do avô." – falei, impaciente – "Então, o que faremos? Pensei que o senhor poderia me acompanhar, assim o senhor será a parte racional e caso ele não entenda, eu entro na história como a parte física. Tipo, um papo do meu punho para o rosto dele. O que o senhor acha?"

"Ginevra, o que esse rapaz está tentando fazer..."

"Eu sei, é podre, mas ele só sabe fazer esse tipo de coisa."

"... é uma coisa maravilhosa!" – ele continuou como se nem tivesse me ouvido – "Draco morreu tão jovem! Essa é uma ótima oportunidade para que ele volte à vida. Não se meta Ginevra. Deixe que o rapaz faça isso, você estará ajudando Draco."

Olhei ressentida para aquele rosto que tantas vezes me trouxera alívio, mas que agora só me dava vontade de gritar e socar. MUITO.

"Obrigada, prof. Dom. MUITO obrigada." – e saí da lareira.

Então o seguinte era esse:

a) estava totalmente sozinha;

e

b) Ben vai se arrepender amargamente.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Logo depois das dez e meia, deitei e fechei os olhos, só para evitar que Draco aparecesse e ficasse por muito tempo. Senti a presença dele logo que apaguei as luzes, mas não me mexi, seria melhor não falar com ele. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e sumiu logo em seguida, o que quase me deu vontade de chorar, aquele poderia ser nosso último beijo, sabe? É realmente triste, mas me controlei a tempo e continuei com os olhos fechados, até que, às quinze para meia noite, também conhecido como onze horas e quarenta e cinco minutos, abri os olhos com o som do despertador e o silenciei com um aceno da varinha.

"_Lumus_." – disse baixinho e um pequeno feixe de luz surgiu no quarto.

Durante a noite, pensei em como Ben faria tudo e logo cheguei à conclusão que ele teria que estar na minha casa para voltar ao tempo. E não poderia chegar aqui de maneira mágica, uma vez que estamos protegidos de visitantes incômodos.

Levantei da cama e sentei no parapeito da janela. A qualquer momento ele apareceria e, enfim, eu poderia arrancar os olhos dele com um alicate de unha.

Às onze horas e cinquenta minutos ele surgiu no portão da Mansão, tirou algo do bolso e abriu o portão. Depois, andou calmamente pelo jardim e entrou na casa.

Respirei fundo, levantei e peguei minha mochila sem livros, mas com itens essenciais: pó escurecedor, caramelo incha língua, nugá sangra nariz e outros artefatos da Gemialidades Weasley. Tirei a capa de invisibilidade que Tonks me dera pouco antes de morrer e guardei no bolso. Coloquei a bolsa no ombro e peguei o objeto que estava pendurado no meu pescoço, o vira-tempo.

Então me processem!

Eu peguei um emprestado sem permissão, quando a Armada esteve no Ministério. Naquela época já sabia que ele poderia ser útil mais tarde.

"_Nox_." – murmurei para a varinha e ela se apagou.

Pude ouvir passos se aproximando e respirei fundo mais uma vez, se continuasse assim ia precisar de um balão de oxigênio.

"_Alorromora_." – a voz do cretino-imbecil-bastardo-idiota disse do outro lado da MINHA porta.

Apontei a varinha para as costas dele e disse, quando ele entrou, olhando para a minha cama:

"Boa Noite." – ele pegou a varinha, mas, desculpe, eu tenho um tipo de reflexo muito bom, porque falei – "_Expeliarmus_!"

A varinha dele pousou na minha mão e eu sorri. Fechei a porta com a varinha dele e depois falei, para o meu (nem um pouco) querido amigo "_Silencio_!". Você sabe, para evitar que ele ficasse histérico.

"Eu ficaria feliz em vê-lo, Ben" – sussurrei – "Mas não é o caso." – e então dei um soco nele, com todas as minhas forças, o que vou te contar, foi o bastante para que ele caísse.

"Como você pode fazer isso, hein?" – falei, quase chorando – "Não vai adiantar nada, eu não vou deixar de amá-lo. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, vou te amar. Eu te desprezo, seu sujo, seu imundo, seu...!" – sim, os pontinhos foram censurados, porque prefiro que você não pense que sou mal educada.

Ele se levantou e, rapidamente, me deu um golpe que me tirou a varinha dele.

Em minha defesa, posso dizer que estava muito emocionada, por isso não pude reagir.

"Gina, eu preferia que você não estivesse fazendo isso. Só torna as coisas mais difíceis."

Vi quando ele apontou a varinha para mim e acho que teria tempo de evitar o golpe, mas não fui rápida o suficiente e ele me acertou com um "_Estupefaça_!"

Bela maneira de me mostrar o amor que sente.

Acordei meia-hora depois, meio tonta. Quando não o vi no quarto senti meu ódio crescer. Levantei, vesti a capa de invisibilidade, tirei o vira-tempo de dentro da camiseta e dei algumas voltas, depois fechei os olhos e visualizei a Mansão Malfoy dois anos antes, quando Draco ainda estava vivo e a Guerra tinha acabado de terminar.

Uma brisa fria atingiu meu rosto e então abri os olhos. Continuava no mesmo quarto, mas tudo estava diferente. A escuridão tinha sumido e agora o quarto era iluminado por várias velas espalhadas.

Caramba, será que eles nunca tinham ouvido falar em energia elétrica?

A cama, que antes era branca com uma colcha rosa, agora era preta, com colcha preta. Aliás, quase tudo era preto, exceto pelas paredes que pareciam ser verdes.

Que original.... Sonserina.

"Bastardos!" – uma voz do lado de fora do quarto me fez cair em desespero, porque era ele, Draco, praguejando alto, vindo em direção a mim.

"Se eles pensam que vão conseguir me pegar..." – ele falou, abrindo a porta com raiva, quase batendo em mim, tive a ideia de me esconder atrás da porta, mesmo que não fosse necessário.

"Menino..." – a criatura de um metro disse, rapidamente, enquanto tentava acalmar seu amo – "Fuja! Eles estão vindo atrás do menino!"

"Maria, eles não vão me pegar." – ele disse, com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico – "Sou mais forte do que aqueles dois palermas."

"Menino, menino..." – o elfo disse, quase chorando – "Vá embora... pegue o dinheiro dos seus pais e vá. Eles chegarão ao meio-dia."

"E como você pode ter certeza de que é verdade, Maria?" – perguntou – "Aquele elfo idiota, Toby, que trabalha na casa dos Parkinson pode estar blefando. Talvez não esperem tanto e cheguem daqui a pouco..."

"Menino, não brinque!" – a coitada estava desesperada tanto quanto eu – "Vá, por favor."

"Agora chega!" – ele disse com uma voz trovejante que me fez tremer de medo – "Não irei embora da minha casa, se tiver que morrer, morrerei aqui. Agora, vá dormir e só venha falar comigo se for algo importante."

O pobre elfo olhou para ele com tristeza e saiu, fechando a porta ao passar.

Draco deitou-se na cama e eu o fiquei observando, tentando conter a vontade de pular nele e enchê-lo de beijos, lembrei que naquela época éramos rivais, por isso continuei ali, só observando, enquanto ele lia um livro.

Ele estava vestido apenas com a calça de um pijama preto. Caramba, ele REALMENTE gosta de preto!

Ou aquele preto todo era para camuflagem...

Mesmo diante dessa esquisitice, ele continuava lindo. Encostado na cama, de óculos, lendo aquele livro que parecia ser bem importante se considerasse a cara concentrada dele.

"Sr. Malfoy?" – uma voz élfica disse do outro lado da porta – "O senhor tem visitas."

Ele se levantou e procurou a varinha pelo quarto.

"Quem é?"

"Um tal Benjamin Kerr. Ele diz que o assunto é urgente."

Como Draco não achou a varinha, abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, seguindo o elfo para a sala onde Ben (safado-sem-vergonha) estava sentado.

"Boa Noite, Malfoy."

"Quem é você e o que deseja?"

"Meu nome é Benjamin Kerr e eu vim aqui para impedir a sua morte."

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Certo, eu acho que ele assistiu muitos filmes trouxas.

Que frase sem graça!

Agora você não vai reclamar da minha aparição. Foi algo bem impressionante.

No minuto em que ouvi Ben, arranquei a capa de invisibilidade e gritei:

"ELE ESTÁ MENTINDO!"

Ben e Draco me olharam assustados, mas foi o loiro que se recuperou mais rápido:

"Weasley, o quê você está fazendo aqui?"

"Gina... você não deveria ter vindo!" – Ben disse com raiva – "Como você conseguiu sair do feitiço?"

"O seu feitiço é muito fraco, Kerr, não me deu nem cócegas." – mentira, mentira, mentira – "Você que não deveria ter vindo! E que negócio é esse de salvar vida? Agora você ficou bom?"

"Já falei, não aceito que você esteja com ele. Ele está morto. E eu não."

"Bem, isso é só uma questão de tempo." – falo, voando para ele, como se fosse uma espécie de leoa ou algo do tipo, mas uma mão forte me segura e me impede de cometer assassinato em primeiro, segundo e terceiro grau de uma só vez.

"Calma, tigresa." – Draco Malfoy diz, em um tom risonho, quando tento me desvencilhar dele para poder matar Ben.

"Você não me mataria." – Ben falou, presunçoso – "Você é Grifinória. Grifinórios são fofos e bons."

"E você é corvinal, que supostamente são inteligentes, mas você é burro e continua sem entender que nunca, nem se Voldemort virar anjo irei te dar atenção."

Draco riu e me soltou.

"Certo... agora...." – ele diz, adquirindo uma postura séria – "Falem o quê estão fazendo aqui."

"Nós dois somos mediadores e fomos encarregados de ajudar e proteger os espíritos que vagam por aí." – Ben diz na maior cara de pau – "Hoje, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle, virão aqui e irão assassiná-lo. Mas eu, como mediador responsável, vim impedir que isso aconteça."

Olhei para a cara dele e tive vontade de socá-lo ainda mais. Como ele conseguia ser tão falso?

"Depois da sua morte, você ficou assombrando o seu quarto e, dois anos mais tarde, a família da Gina comprou essa casa."

"Comprou? O que eles fizeram? Assaltaram um banco?" – Draco diz rindo maleficamente, mas tudo que faço é mostrar meu dedo médio a ele.

"E sinto em dizer que você e Gina se envolveram." – Ben diz.

"Eu e ela?" – Draco pergunta, me olhando de cima a baixo e depois de baixo para cima.

"Sim... e estou aqui para fazer com que isso acabe. Não é normal que um fantasma se envolva com uma pessoa viva."

"Você tem certeza?" – ele pergunta a Ben – "Porque não posso acreditar. Nunca me envolveria com a Weasley. Nem depois de morto!"

Posso dizer que tudo isso me dá vontade de chorar?

Ben se fazendo de mediador responsável e ético. Draco sendo um chato e insensível que só ele consegue ser.

Talvez seja por isso que falei, quase chorando:

"Você lê mentes, certo?"

"Sim. Sou um bom legilimente."

"Então, Malfoy, já que não acredita, leia minha mente. Assim você terá provas de que sim, você foi capaz de se envolver com uma Weasley." – a última parte fez minha voz falhar.

Ele me olha e então diz:

"Não tenho minha varinha."

"Aqui." – digo, entregando-a para ele. Eu peguei do quarto dele, caso ele quisesse me matar assim que me visse.

Ele a aponta para minha cabeça e eu fecho os olhos. Sei que não é uma sensação agradável porque já fizeram isso comigo antes, quando estávamos treinando oclumência, quer dizer, quando Harry estava me ensinando oclumência, só para o caso de Voldemort querer bater um papo-cabeça comigo, entende?

"_Legilimens_." – ele diz e então vários flashes passam pela minha mente, o dia que cheguei na casa, quando ele me salvou da Rachel, quando ele me salvou na casa do Theo, o primeiro beijo quando ele estava com ciúme do Harry, o dia em que o resgatei naquele lugar cheio de névoa, a declaração em frente à lápide dele e, por fim, a noite anterior, quando dormi abraçada à ele.

Ele olhou para mim sério e eu devolvi o olhar, mesmo que estivesse extremamente cansada e quisesse dormir até o próximo século.

"Então, eu moro no seu quarto, hein?" – ele diz, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e depois cai na gargalhada.

"Vai pro inferno, Malfoy." – falo sentando numa das poltronas com raiva, o que só causa mais risadas da parte dele.

"Então, você veio me salvar." – ele diz.

Não é bem assim é?

Quer dizer, eu vim salvá-lo no meu mundo de hoje, não agora.

Mas, e sinto dizer que o que vem a seguir é culpa do estúpido espírito grifinório, isso não é egoísta? Eu deveria salvá-lo, ele morreu aos dezoito anos, com certeza ainda tinha muita coisa para viver, até que arrancassem a vida dele de maneira tão bruta.

E aquela frase idiota que diz que se nós amamos uma coisa, devemos deixá-la ir, se realmente for nossa, ela voltará?

QUE DROGA!

Odeio ser da Grifinória!

"Sim." – falei para o chão – "Nós viemos salvá-lo."

Sinto o olhar de Ben em mim, mas não ouso olhar para ele.

"Tudo bem." – ele fala – "Agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas não é necessário que me ajudem. Sei me cuidar."

"É, sabe mesmo." – falei, com raiva – "É por isso que você está morando comigo, me enchendo o saco."

"Eu sei cuidar de mim." – ele disse furioso.

"Malfoy, cala a boca." – levantei da cadeira e disse cansada, estressada e dilacerada – "Nós já estamos aqui, infringimos a lei mágica quando voltamos no tempo clandestinamente, então só facilite as coisas, ok?"

"E se eu não facilitar, Weasley?" – perguntou, bem próximo de mim, o que quase me deu um ataque de selvageria, pular nele seria ideal, mas me contive.

Alguém precisa controlar esse meu gênio.

"Então, não posso fazer nada além de .... PENSA RÁPIDO!" – gritei – "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

O corpo dele ficou rígido e caiu no sofá.

"Muito bem, Draco." – sorri para ele – "Agora, nós vamos ficar aqui e salvar sua vida." – olhei para Ben – "Vai ficar aí parado ou vai me ajudar a levar ele para cima?"

Meia hora depois estávamos no quarto dele, tranquei a porta com feitiços, protegi o quarto de aparatações incômodas, guardei a varinha dele e então pude desfazer o feitiço.

"Weasley, não brinque comigo." – ele disse, assim que se viu livre, caminhando na minha direção, mas não tive medo, ele podia até me matar e eu nem estava mais me importando.

"Por que você tem que ser tão orgulhoso?" – falei calma – "Nós, viemos de longe, quer dizer, nós viemos do futuro, caramba, só para salvá-lo! Então, por que você não senta e aceita nossa ajuda? Ou Malfoys são tão superiores que não precisam de ajuda?"

Ele me olhou com raiva e voltou a se deitar.

Naquela noite ninguém dormiu. Quer dizer, Ben dormiu, eu ouvi uns roncos vindos do lugar onde ele estava sentado no chão. Draco ficou acordado, olhando o teto e, vez ou outra, perguntava sobre coisas que tinham acontecido após a morte dele, ou seja, no futuro. Respondi a todas o mais breve que consegui, porque suspeitava que poderia desistir de salvá-lo se lembrasse que nunca mais iria vê-lo.

Quando amanheceu, deixei que eles saíssem do quarto para irem comer, Draco me ofereceu comida, mas não quis, o bolo que se desenvolvera no meu estômago desde o minuto em que decidi salvá-lo já era o suficiente.

Ben estava bastante alegre, o que devo dizer, só ele estava. Draco não sorria e nem falava muito, enquanto eu só não chorava porque ia ser muito deprimente.

Quando o relógio marcou meio dia senti um arrepio. Tinha chegado a hora.

Levantei do chão quando ouvi barulho de objetos quebrados no andar de baixo, nós três corremos para a sala e vimos Pansy, Crabble e Goyle atirando feitiços contra os pobres elfos que tentavam salvar o último membro da família que eles serviam. Quando uma luz verde atingiu o pequeno corpo do elfo que tinha tentado alertar Draco no dia anterior, ele enrijeceu ao meu lado.

Olhei para o seu rosto e só de ver aquela expressão tive medo. Ele estava com ódio, muito ódio.

"Ora, Draco, não acredito que você estava com a pequena Weasley." – Pansy disse com uma risada – "Que mau gosto."

Os gorilas atrás dela riram e ela apontou a varinha para mim:

"_Crucio_!"

Pelo amor de Merlim!

Por que Cruciatus? Será que eu tenho cara de sofrimento? Todos os vilões da minha vida jogam a Cruciatus em mim, será que eles poderiam inovar?

Obrigada.

A dor tomou conta do meu corpo por inteiro. Aquela mesma dor que me fazia querer morrer no mesmo instante.

De repente tudo parou e eu não consegui me levantar, ainda estava dolorida, porque, dessa vez, não tentei resistir, estava tão fraca e tão desiludida que a salafrária me pegou de jeito.

"Weasley." – Draco disse, virando meu corpo, enquanto eu ouvia sons de objetos quebrados e Ben gritando – "Você está bem?"

Sorri, mesmo que sorrir me causasse uma dor terrível. Agora ele parecia o meu Draco.

"Corra. Você tem que fugir." – falei, enquanto me levantava com a ajuda dele.

"Gina." – ele disse e eu me assustei, porque ele nem sabia meu apelido, mas acho que ouviu Ben me chamando assim – "E o Potter?"

Revirei os olhos:

"Ele é só meu amigo. Eu não o amava como amo..." – e me detive, porque não ia aguentar me declarar e perdê-lo logo em seguida.

Um raio de luz verde passou assobiando pelo meu braço e Draco me empurrou para o lado.

"Vá embora. Eu posso cuidar disso."

"Draco..." – pedi, mas ele já tinha ido atrás de Pansy.

Ben estava duelando com Goyle, Crabble já tombara e não pensei duas vezes antes de ir para o lado de Draco.

"Ah, que bonitinho. A Weasley querendo salvá-lo." – ela sorriu – "Mas não será possível... _Ava_..."

"_Avada Kedavra_!" – Ben gritou e o corpo de Pansy caiu, sem vida.

"Enfim, fez algo que preste." – falei para ele, em tom de piada, mas somente eu sabia como estava sofrendo.

"Falei que poderia acabar com os três sozinho." – Ben disse arrogante.

"Eu cuidei do Crabble." – Draco falou, deixando claro que também tinha ajudado. Ele se virou para mim e então me olhou – "Como você está?"

"Bem." – sorri e senti que tinha só apenas alguns segundos antes de chorar compulsivamente até tentar cortar meus pulsos com faquinhas de plástico. – "Então, você está a salvo."

"É, estou." – ele se aproximou e segurou minha mão – "Então acho que isso é um adeus."

Sorri tristemente e senti quando Ben ficou do meu outro lado e segurou meu braço:

"_Obliviate_!" – Ben gritou para Draco, seus olhos cinzentos perderam o foco e ele caiu desacordado – "Sim, é um adeus." – e com um puxão me levou com ele para o meu mundo, totalmente desprovido de Draco.

Pelo menos para mim.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Com uma dor intensa no corpo, despertei. Olhei para o quarto e já havia amanhecido.

Sentia um peso enorme na cabeça, como se um trasgo tivesse dançado tango em cima dela com um salto de quinze centímetros. Devagar, sentei na cama e observei o quarto iluminado por alguns raios de sol.

Demorou mais ou menos cinco minutos para que eu lembrasse de tudo o que acontecera: o vira-tempo, Draco, Ben e eu com o coração dilacerado.

Pelo visto, o plano de Ben para que eu esquecesse não dera certo. A lembrança dos últimos momentos com Draco ainda estava nítida na minha mente e como desejei que não estivesse. Doía lembrar de tudo, principalmente da parte em que ajudei a salvá-lo, tá bom, pelo menos tentei, caramba!

"Gina?" – minha mãe disse, entrando no quarto – "Você está bem? Por que acordou tão cedo?" – falou, preocupada.

"Estou começando a ficar doente, acho." – falei, realmente me sentindo doente.

Ela me tateou durante alguns minutos até decidir que estava saudável, por isso não poderia faltar à aula.

Quando cheguei em Hogwarts, encontrei Ben no Hall, aparentemente me esperando.

"Então..."

"Então." – falei, sentindo os olhos ardendo, mas por sorte estava com óculos escuros – "Você acabou com a minha vida."

"Gina, pensei que você não ia lembrar mais de nada." – falou, parecendo decepcionado.

"Mas eu estou lembrando, não é mesmo?" – falei com raiva – "Sinto como se me dessem uma facada cada vez que lembro que ele não pode mais ser meu."

"Gina..."

"E não me venha com aquela história que nós dois podemos ficar juntos. Isso não irá acontecer."

"Eu sei." – falou derrotado – "Ontem, quando vocês estavam juntos, ficou claro que não há espaço para mim. Quer dizer, você foi torturada por causa dele e depois ele atacou a Parkinson para te defender. Agora entendi que nunca será possível."

Isso me deu mais vontade de gritar.

Depois de tudo, de ter destruído minha vida, ele dizia uma coisa dessas?

"Então, adeus, Kerr." – falei, me afastando, mas a voz dele me fez parar.

"Ele está vivo. Por que você não vai vê-lo?"

"E o que eu diria a ele? Oi, Malfoy, bem, você não lembra, mas eu viajei no tempo, voltei ao passado, ajudei a salvá-lo dos seus assassinos e, a propósito, quando você era um fantasma no meu quarto, nós namoramos. Então, vai rolar?" – falei sarcástica – "Fala sério. Ele nunca vai acreditar, essa história é chave de manicômio."

"Gina, me desculpa. Eu realmente sinto muito."

Olhei para ele e nem raiva senti, apenas tristeza, tristeza sem fim.

Virei as costas e fui embora, andando lentamente pelos corredores, desejando que nunca tivesse me tornado mediadora.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Quando cheguei em casa naquela tarde, joguei a mochila no chão e deitei na cama. Já estava tão cansada de chorar que fiquei olhando o teto branco, esperando que algum redemoinho aparecesse, me sugasse e fizesse sumir toda a dor que sentia.

"Gininha."

Só de ouvir o tom doce da voz dele me deu vontade de correr para ele e deixar que me ninasse, como quando eu era uma criança.

"Papai." – olhei para ele e sorri, mesmo que isso fosse um esforço enorme.

"Querida." – ele disse, colocando minha cabeça em seu colo – "Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu."

"Pelo menos tenho o quarto só para mim." – falei, esperando que as lágrimas que queriam sair a todo custo não escapassem.

"Gina sempre sendo forte nos momentos mais difíceis." – ele acariciou meus cabelos com carinho, do jeito que fazia quando eu era criança – "Mas eu sei que você está sofrendo."

Isso foi o suficiente.

Chorei por muito tempo, abraçada a ele, até que cansei de chorar e fiquei ali, apenas me sentindo como uma criança mais uma vez. Já estava quase adormecendo quando o ouvi dizer:

"Tudo será resolvido, minha menina." – depois escureceu e não ouvi nem senti mais nada.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Duas semanas depois...**

**Quinta-feira. Ás 16hs.**

Assim como fazia há duas semanas, cheguei em casa, joguei as coisas da escola e deitei. Fiquei observando o teto do quarto, até que a porta foi aberta sem cerimônia e por ela passou minha querida mãe.

"Gina, por que você não está se arrumando?"

"Acabei de chegar da Escola, não preciso sair mais hoje." – falei, fitando o teto com atenção.

"Nós temos um compromisso hoje." – disse – "Espero que não tenha esquecido."

Claro que eu tinha esquecido, não poderia saber todos os compromissos que ela e meu padrasto tinham.

"Hm... Claro. Boa sorte lá." – falei, fechando os olhos, talvez se fingisse que estava dormindo ela fosse embora.

"Boa sorte?" – disse confusa – "Quando disse nós temos compromisso, quis dizer todos nós. O Baile Anual do Ministério."

Gemi com isso. Tinha esquecido que deveria comparecer a essa palhaçada.

"Mamãe, tenho coisas a fazer." – como ficar observando o teto e dormir.

"Tenho certeza que não fará mal adiar esses compromissos tão importantes." – ela sorriu maleficamente e completou – "Agora levante-se. Eu mesma irei arrumá-la."

Sem outra alternativa e, cansada demais para discutir, levantei e deixei que ela fizesse comigo tudo o que quis.

Depois de uma sessão de tortura de banho, maquiagem, cabelo e escolha de vestido, fiquei pronta. Se eu não estivesse tão depressiva, teria ficado feliz em parecer atraente naquele vestido acinzentado, longo, de alças.

Mas... não era o caso.

Olhei o espelho uma última vez antes de ser arrastada para o inferno.

Quer dizer, para o Baile do Ministério.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Gostaria de ter sido consultada sobre as obrigações da enteada do Ministro da Magia, porque, vou te contar, não é fácil.

Como se não fosse bastante comparecer a esse Baile estúpido, ainda tenho que sorrir, posar para fotos, conversar com gente chata, comer uns troços realmente estranhos, como lesmas, e dançar valsa.

FALA SÉRIO!

Valsa!

Em que século nós estamos mesmo?

Além disso, uns caras com capas pretas ficavam seguindo a gente, até mesmo para o banheiro. Quando perguntei a David quem eram, ele disse que era a nossa segurança. Fala sério! Nós temos segurança!

Estava dançando pela milésima vez, agora com o filho do Ministro da Magia francês, e desculpe se eu estava tão cansada que não conseguia mais manter meus olhos abertos enquanto aquele garoto chato ficava falando francês e fazendo biquinho.

Depois que consegui me livrar do garoto grudento, fui para o jardim, um pouco de ar puro poderia me fazer bem. Sentei em um dos bancos e fiquei olhando a grama. Por algum tempo me senti melhor sozinha, sem a presença daquelas pessoas nefastas, mas logo ganhei companhia.

Levantei o rosto, já com um sorriso falso na cara quando toda minha expressão ficou congelada ao ver quem era.

"Weasley." – ele disse e eu achei que estava tendo alucinação, mas não era. Ali estava ele. Draco Malfoy, trajando vestes pretas e parecendo mais vivo do que nunca, sentado no mesmo banco que eu.

"Você não pode ficar aqui." – disse, olhando para os lados – "É perigoso."

"De onde você veio?" – perguntei, feito uma babaca que sou.

"Hoje eu sou o responsável pela sua segurança." – Draco falou e puxou meu braço – "Por isso, facilite meu trabalho, Weasley."

"Não estou entendendo."

"E não há como explicar agora, Weasley." – ele me soltou e disse, antes de sumir – "Amanhã explicarei tudo." – e se foi.

E eu fiquei literalmente, boiando.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

O dia seguinte era o último de aulas. Terminei o N.I.E.M de Transfiguração e fui para o pátio, esperar Derek. Estava tão concentrada em descobrir o significado das palavras do Draco no dia anterior que nem percebi um carro prateado parando na minha frente e dele saindo Draco Malfoy em carne, osso e gostosura.

Ok... controle-se!

"Oi." – ele disse e eu, como de costume, fiquei com aquela cara de besta atropelada, totalmente hipnotizada.

Eu sei! Ri-dí-cu-lo!

"Olá." – consegui falar depois de algum tempo – "O quê está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim buscá-la."

"Hm... e cadê o Derek? Ele é o nosso motorista."

"Eu sei." – ele revirou os olhos um sinal claro que já estava impaciente – "Não vim buscar os seus irmãos, só você. Agora, Weasley, seja legal e entre no carro."

Olhei para ele e para o carro, confusa. Sabe, minha mãe sempre disse que não aceitasse carona de estranhos. E que não acreditasse quando chegasse alguém dizendo que vinha me buscar que não fosse o Derek, meu padrasto, meus irmãos, meus meio-irmãos ou ela.

Mas... fala sério! Eu tenho 19 anos! Não é como se fosse uma menininha, não é? E se o Malfoy quiser me usar, bem, não vou impedi-lo!

"Certo." – falei, passando por ele e entrando do lado do passageiro, segundos depois ele sentou ao meu lado e partimos.

O carro estava num silêncio sepulcral (se me permite a piada sem graça) e eu ainda não sabia para onde estávamos indo, até que não aguentei mais e falei:

"E aí, para onde estamos indo?"

"Londres trouxa. É melhor, teremos mais privacidade e você ficará em segurança."

"Certo. Você é o quê do Ministro? Segurança particular?"

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

"Não, Weasley, não sou segurança. Sou auror. Para sua informação, aurores também fazem a segurança do Ministro e de seus familiares."

"Ah... você... auror?" – isso estava ficando cada vez mais confuso.

"As pessoas mudam, Weasley." – disse, de cara amarrada, por isso não insisti mais.

Minutos depois, o carro parou em frente a uma lanchonete bem discreta. Entramos e sentamos no lugar mais escondido que tinha.

"Certo... agora, eu posso saber por que esse mistério? E por que estou aqui?"

Ele me observou durante alguns segundos e vi seus olhos brilhando por uma fração de segundos. Ele fez um "caham" e disse:

"Seu pai falou comigo."

Assim.

Seu pai falou comigo.

Primeiro levei um susto tremendo! Quer dizer, meu pai estava morto! Como ele poderia ter falado com o Malfoy? Draco não era mediador, não poderia ver e nem falar com mortos como eu, por isso me acalmei e disse:

"Ele não é meu pai." – falei, cravando os olhos naquelas íris cinzentas – "É meu padrasto."

Ele sorriu de lado e a muito custo me contive para não atacá-lo.

"Arthur Weasley veio me procurar." – disse num tom sarcástico – "Suponho que ele seja seu pai."

Minha expressão era metade susto e metade incredulidade. Aquela conversa estava se tornando mais surreal a cada segundo que passava.

"Como assim meu pai foi te procurar?" – sorri nervosa, tendo em mente que parecia levemente com uma psicótica – "Ele está morto! Ha Ha Ha!" – acrescentei a risadinha sarcástica, mas ficou mais parecido com risadinha lunática.

"Eu sei disso." – ele revirou os olhos – "Eu vejo gente morta." – os olhos dele brilharam – "E você também vê. Nós somos mediadores." – Vendo minha cara, ele continuou – "Há exatamente dois anos, acordei em um leito do St. Mungus, levemente atordoado, sem saber o que tinha acontecido comigo, então me explicaram que eu, sozinho, tinha derrotado três indivíduos que tinham tentado me matar. O mais engraçado era que eu não lembrava de nada disso, mas se todos insistiam em dizer que eu tinha feito, então acreditei." – ele suspirou – "Assim que voltei para a Mansão Malfoy, recebi a visita do meu primeiro fantasma, minha mãe. Ela me explicu o que eu era e fez um último pedido. Desde então, vejo fantasmas regularmente e na medida do possivel, tento ajudá-los."

"Não sei do quê você está falando." – falei nervosamente, torcendo as mãos com tanta força que a qualquer momento iria quebrá-las.

"Então, na noite passada, recebi a visita de um certo Arthur Weasley." – senti minhas bochechas corando – "Ele me contou uma história estranha sobre eu e você."

"Ahm... foi?" – perguntei, desinteressada, jurando que ia matar meu pai assim que o visse – "Que história?"

"Ele me disse que há dois anos, Crabble, Goyle e Parkinson invadiram a Mansão Malfoy e me mataram. De primeira, achei que ele estava louco, porque tudo que lembrava era do St. Mungus, da visita da minha mãe e da decisão de ir morar na França, onde poderia me dedicar à função de auror sem sofrer preconceitos." – ele suspirou – "Então falei para o Sr. Weasley que ele estava um pouco biruta e ele não gostou muito. Segurou minha cabeça com força e fez algum tipo de feitiço desconhecido que desfez o feitiço de memória que aquele seu amigo jogou em mim depois da luta."

"Ben não é meu amigo." – falei emburrada .

"O importante, _Ginevra_" – ele segurou minhas mãos – "É que lembrei."

"Tudo?" – perguntei em dúvida.

"Tudo." – e ele sorriu.

"Tudo mesmo?"

"Tudo, Ginevra." – e revirou os olhos, impaciente.

"Então, se você lembra de tudo, por que, pelas plicas de Merlim, você continua me chamando de Ginevra?" – e dei um soco no braço dele.

Pode ser meu amor verdadeiro, mas não me chama de Ginevra, caramba!

"Arre! Ficou doida?"

"Se você lembrasse de tudo, tudinho mesmo, saberia que odeio quando me chamam por esse nome."

"Mas é o SEU nome!" – ele disse com um ar de riso que me deixou mais furiosa.

Levantei da mesa e falei, já sentindo que ia começar a chorar:

"Se você me trouxe aqui só para me insultar, esqueça. Estou indo, Malfoy."

Será que ele não percebe o quanto isso é doloroso? Primeiro, voltei no tempo e ajudei a salvá-lo. Depois, ele saiu da minha vida para sempre e ainda levou meu coração esfrangalhado junto. Então, será que ele poderia pelo menos me respeitar?

Saí da lanchonete e olhei para os lados, observando se passava alguém, mas parecia tudo deserto, seria ótimo aparatar. Fechei os olhos e comecei a visualizar a entrada da Mansão, quando senti que alguém me puxava pelo braço.

"Você não pode aparatar em público." – Draco disse em meu ouvido – "Isso é uma infração grave, você pode ir para Azkaban e nós não queremos isso. Agora entre no carro, irei levá-la para casa."

A contragosto entrei no maldito carro e durante todo o caminho ficamos calados. Vi Draco direcionando alguns olhares para mim, mas fingi que não estava vendo nada. Quando paramos em frente ao portão ele desligou o carro e disse:

"Sinto muito se a ofendi, Gina." – imediatamente tirei os olhos da janela e cravei os olhos nele – "Eu sei que é tudo estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo não é. Você entende?"

"Entendo." – falei, triste – "Acho que sim."

Ele sorriu e apertou minha mão. Mesmo sentindo vontade de chorar, devolvi o sorriso e ficamos nos observando durante poucos minutos, até que Draco soltou a minha mão e encostou os lábios nos meus.

Não era um beijo, era apenas um toque suave, como um abraço ou um aperto de mão.

Já estava pensando que o Draco fantasma era muito mais intenso do que o vivo, quando ele me puxou para mais perto e então me beijou de verdade. E eu pude sentir o calor do corpo dele e o coração que batia tão forte quanto o meu.

Quando nos separamos, ficamos próximos, nos fitando e sorrindo. Não era necessário nenhuma palavra, nada. Aquilo tudo já era o suficiente para fazer meu coração cantar.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Hello, pessoas que eu amo! Muá! Como vão? Hihi... entonces, falei que já tava pronto. Esse é a terceira versão da bagaça, pq nao gostei da primeira e nem da segunda! Se vocês não gostaram dessa, imagina as outras, povo! Tava uó!

Eu fiz o possible e o impossible para ser diferente da outra versão e da versão original. Em algumas partes consegui, em outras, nem tanto, mas tentei né! Hehehehe

Não se descabelem e nem me matem! Ainda tem o epílogo! Prometo cenas picantes para ele, já que se eu não fizer, serei fuzilada! Affs... Violência contra a autora menor de 70 anos... hehehehehehe

Agradeço à todas que me mandam comentários! Amooooooooooooooooo!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Oh God, que capítulo foi esse Bee??????? Mega perfeito, cheio de ação e o Draco VIVO!!! E lindo, pegável, tudo de ótimo!! Ai... Bom, só não fiquei satisfeita com o final, mas é óbvio que vai ter um epílogo, então, tá perdoada!!!!!! :D Mesmo porque, se não tiver epílogo, com certeza haverá motim!!! hahahahahaha!!!

Gentem!!! Mais um capítulo daqueles pra nós, nem temos como reclamar!!! Então, mandem milhares de reviews, esse capítulo ficou mega maravilhoso!!! De verdade!!!!!!! E não se esqueçam de exigir o nosso epílogo!!! hahahahahahaha!!! Eu já fiz a minha parte!! :D

Amo todos vocês!!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Minha mãe sempre diz que devo tratar bem as visitas e, na medida do possível, consigo ser agradável com todas as visitas que recebo. Mas sinto muito se sou um pouco "chata" quando recebo "visitas" às duas horas da manhã.

"ACORDA!" – a visita simpática gritou no meu ouvido.

"Que é?" – falei, mal criada, sentando na cama.

"Você é a tal mediadora? Preciso que faça algo para mim." – a mulher de cabelos brancos disse, arrogante.

A sorte dela é ter aqueles malditos cabelos brancos. Infelizmente fui criada numa família que me ensinou a respeitar os mais velhos, porque eu juro, pelas ceroulas de Merlim, que se ela fosse um pouco mais nova, ia levar um ou dois chutes em sua parte inferior traseira.

"Sim, sou eu a mediadora, infelizmente. O que deseja?" – falei, emburrada.

Então, ela contou a história da sua família e todo o problema, assim como eu deveria resolvê-lo.

"Certo. Amanhã cuidarei disso." – falei, já deitando novamente – "Boa Noite." – e fechei meus olhos, já pronta para voltar para meus sonhos com homens loiros e lindos.

"AMANHÃ NÃO! TEM QUE SER HOJE!" – a megera gritou, quase me deixando surda no processo.

"E qual a diferença de fazer isso hoje ou amanhã? Você está morta, tem toda a eternidade para esperar." – falei, maldosa.

Ela me olhou com ódio e deu um grito tão grande que cinco minutos depois eu já estava pronta, saindo pela janela, rumo à casa da fantasma inoportuna.

Não foi difícil encontrar a casa. O imóvel que parecia abandonado, ficava em uma rua de Londres, bem próxima ao Beco Diagonal. Antes de começar as atividades, olhei para os lados, verificando se havia algum trouxa me observando, depois, peguei minha mochila e tirei minhas ferramentas para esta missão: uma pá. Certo, era só uma ferramenta, mas parecia várias, uma vez que era pesada demais.

Já estava começando a escavar o negócio quando ouvi uma voz:

"Ginaaa..."

Sou familiarizada com fantasmas, mas não com vozes que me chamam como se meu nome fosse música, então não foi muito estranho pegar a pá e começar a desferir golpes na voz que quase fez meu coração pular para fora do corpo através das minhas narinas.

"Ai! Gina! Para com isso!" – Ben disse, se protegendo das 'pazadas' que eu dava nele.

"Seu cretino!" – dei mais alguns golpes – "Você me assustou!"

"E você quase me matou, sua louca!" – ele disse, indignado.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui, hein?" – falei, pegando a pá e começando o trabalho.

"Vim realizar uma missão." – falou, escavando também.

"Não acredito que aquela &*!# mandou você vir também! Se soubesse, nem teria vindo."

"Pelo visto nós não fomos os únicos." – disse e apontou para o fim da rua e de lá vinha Draco Malfoy, todo gos... quer dizer, todo elegante, com seu sobretudo preto.

"Boa Noite." – ele disse, sério.

"Boa Noite, Malfoy." – Ben falou, com um sorriso cínico.

"Kerr, o quê você está fazendo aqui com a Gina?"

"Ah, o amor juvenil." – Ben disse, sarcástico – "É isso que nós estávamos fazendo aqui, Malfoy, mas você interrompeu."

Continuei escavando, porque tinha certeza que Draco não acreditaria em Ben. Afinal, estamos namorando há um mês.

"Da próxima vez que você falar uma besteira dessas, Kerr, vou arrancar esse sorriso da sua cara."

"É mesmo, Malfoy?" – Ben disse e a próxima coisa que sei é que ele me puxou com força e tascou um beijo na minha boca.

Achei que Draco ia matar Ben, por isso não reagi, fiquei lá parada, de olhos abertos e braços do lado do corpo, não retribui ao beijo e esperei que meu namorado fizesse algo, mas quando olhei para o lado em que ele estava, não tinha ninguém.

Empurrei Ben com tanta força que ele caiu no buraco em que eu estava trabalhando.

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Gina, você não percebe?" – Ben disse – "Draco te ama tanto que nem lutou, foi embora sem nem me dar um soco. Ele não te respeita."

"Você está mentindo." – falei, já sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"É a verdade, Gina, mas você não quer aceitar."

"Não acredito em você." – falei, limpando as lágrimas que já começavam a sair – "E da próxima vez que você fizer algo assim, eu mesma me encarregarei de matá-lo, Kerr."

E saí correndo.

A primeira vez que deixava um trabalho pela metade, mas não me importava. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era em Draco e nas coisas que Ben me falou.

De certa forma, fazia sentido. Se ele me amasse de verdade, atacaria o Ben, é isso que um homem apaixonado faz quando vê sua amada sendo agarrada contra sua vontade.

Quando cheguei em casa, me joguei na cama e chorei mais uma vez, tendo a certeza que Ben tinha, agora sim, destruído minha vida.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

"Srta. Weasley?" – o elfo Tinny disse da porta do quarto, por volta das quatro horas da tarde – "O Sr. Malfoy está a sua espera."

"Tinny, diga para ele que eu morri." – falei, com a cabeça escondida nos travesseiros.

"Ele diz que é muito importante."

"Tinny, diga a ele que não estou, que morri, que viajei, mas não diga que estou aqui e nem deixe que ele entre. Agora, por favor, me deixe sozinha."

O elfo saiu do quarto e assim pude voltar a dormir.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

Por volta das oito horas da noite, uma coruja cinza entrou pela janela aberta do quarto. Ela parecia muito com a coruja da Mione, por isso peguei a carta e quando já ia fazendo um carinho no bicho, ela levantou e saiu voando, sem esperar resposta.

Peguei o pergaminho e então li:

"_Não tenha medo_."

Cinco segundos depois, fui sugada pelo pergaminho.

Quando tudo parou de rodar, me vi parada em uma sala de um apartamento bem familiar. Familiar também era a pessoa que estava em pé, de frente para mim.

"Você está bem?" – Draco perguntou, preocupado, o que só fez minha vontade de socá-lo aumentar.

"Não acredito que você me mandou uma chave de portal, Malfoy!" – gritei com raiva.

"Era o único jeito de trazê-la aqui para conversarmos." – falou, calmo.

"E você já pensou que eu não quero conversar?"

"Gina, eu sei que errei." – disse, aproximando-se – "Eu deveria ter quebrado a cara dele ontem mesmo, mas fiquei tão cego que acabei indo embora, só depois entendi que aquilo foi tudo uma armação, começando pela aparição daquela velha."

"Não acredito que aquela mulher estivesse mentindo."

"Claro que era mentira. Chamei o espírito dela e depois de algumas ameaças, consegui que ela confessasse que Ben era o mandante."

"Não acredito!" – falei, com ódio de Ben.

"Eu sei, mas já dei um jeito nele."

"O quê você fez?" – falei, preocupada, aproximando-me sem perceber – "Você não o matou, né? Porque eu gostaria de ter o prazer de fazer isso com minhas mãos."

"Não, eu não o matei, e você também não irá matá-lo. Eu apenas tive uma conversa com ele, tenho certeza que ele não ficará mais entre nós." – e então ele pegou minhas mãos, o que me fez lembrar da noite anterior.

"Draco..." – comecei, tentando soltar as mãos do aperto dele, mas sem conseguir. – "Quem garante que ele não voltará e fará outra coisa para nos separar?"

"Tenho certeza que Benjamin Kerr não irá mais ficar entre nós. Posso assegurar que a essa hora ele está bem longe daqui. E, não, eu não o matei, embora não faltasse vontade." – disse com um sorrisinho e continuou – "Gina, por favor, me perdoa." – disse no meu ouvido, o que só fazia minhas defesas baixarem mais enquanto a vontade de atacá-lo aumentava – "Eu sei que fui um idiota."

"Um grande idiota." – consegui adicionar, mesmo que fosse um pouco difícil por causa da proximidade dele.

"Um idiota enorme." – ele disse – "Mas me perdoa..." – falou baixinho – "Por favor..."

E sei que vou decepcionar você quando disser que cedi. Ah me desculpe, desculpe mesmo, mas quando homens loiros e bonitos começam a falar com voz rouca no meu ouvido não resisto. Tive que pular nele. Literalmente.

Uma atitude que não é recomendada para damas, mas não me importo. Não mesmo.

De todos os beijos aquele era o mais intenso, talvez por ser consequência da nossa primeira briga. E, também, porque eu sentia tanta raiva pelo que ele tinha feito que queria feri-lo, rasgá-lo, fazê-lo sangrar.

Eu sei, às vezes sou tão irracional!

A raiva era tão grande que o empurrei no sofá mais próximo e comecei a arrancar a camisa dele.

"Gina, essa camisa era uma Armani." – ele disse rindo, quando arranquei a peça com tanto fúria que a parti em duas.

"Pelas calçolas de Merlim, eu compro uma nova para você, Malfoy." – falei, com raiva, atacando-o novamente.

Depois disso não houve muito espaço para conversas.

E também não pense que irei detalhar minha vida aqui, pode ser perigoso. Vai que alguém encontra e publica na internet, aquela rede dos trouxas.

Só saiba que às vezes nós imaginamos uma coisa acontecendo e pensamos:

"Puxa, deve ser o máximo!"

E quando a tal coisa acontece é mais do que o máximo, é simplesmente indiscritível.

Também só vou dizer que estou extremamente feliz!

Clichê?

É eu sei que é totalmente clichê! Mas é a verdade.

Você terá que conviver com isso.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

A formatura de Hogwarts aconteceu no fim do mês de agosto, logo depois da chegada dos envelopes com as notas dos N.I.E.M's. Por um milagre dos céus (ou do Ministro da Magia) consegui todas as notas necessárias para me tornar um auror. Nem precisa dizer o quanto minha mãe ficou feliz com essa notícia, resolvi não ser má e abraçar a carreira de auror, assim minhas missões como mediadora ficariam bem mais fáceis. Além do mais, teria muita ajuda da Hermione, do Harry, do Rony e, claro, do Draco.

Outra notícia boa é que Luna e Harry estão juntos. Descobri isso quando Draco e eu estávamos dançando e acabei vendo os dois em um canto afastado, abraçadinhos. Teria visto mais coisa se naquele momento não tivessem me atrapalhado.

"Gininha." – papai disse no meu ouvido.

Olhei para Draco e ele estava sorrindo.

"Volto já." – disse para Draco e então saí com meu pai para um canto escuro.

"Papai!" – falei, enquanto o abraçava com força – "Você veio!"

"Não perderia a formatura da minha filhinha por nada." – ele disse, sorrindo.

"Nunca pude agradecer pelo que senhor fez para mim e para Draco." – sorri, sentindo lágrimas começando a inundar meus olhos – "Obrigada, papai. Eu estou tão feliz."

"Que bom, querida." – ele sorriu e então sua imagem começou a ficar mais clara, um sinal de que ele partiria dentro de alguns instantes.

"Então acho que agora o senhor deve partir." – disse, chorando e sorrindo.

"É, acho que sim." – ele falou, olhando para si – "Gostaria de ficar mais um pouco."

"Papai." – abracei-o com força, embora mal conseguisse senti-lo – "Está na hora. O senhor já cumpriu sua missão."

Ele apertou minha mão e sorriu.

"Prometa que irá cuidar da sua mãe. E que irá se comportar."

"Eu cuidarei dela." – sorri – "Quando não me comportei?"

Ele sorriu pela última vez e sumiu para sempre.

Depois de enxugar as lágrimas, voltei para junto de Draco e o abracei.

"Ele foi embora?"

"Foi." – falei, fungando um pouco.

"Ele vai ficar bem."

"Eu sei." – sorri para Draco e ele retribuiu o gesto.

"Vamos dançar." – ele disse, me puxando para a pista de dança.

Coloquei os braços em volta do pescoço dele e deixei que Draco me guiasse, sabia que ali estaria protegida. E, o mais importante, feliz.

**#**

**A Mediadora: Uma Nova Versão**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** I know! Ficou uma porcaria! Vômitos múltiplos! Mas depois de três meses queimando meus pobres e raros neurônios, foi o que consegui!

Sei que a partezinha do final ficou idêntica à versão anterior e ao livro! I'm sorry! But eu não quis colocar casamento e essas coisas. Casamento é tão out! E eu estou tão englishesa today! OMG!

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que gastaram cinco minutos do seu tempo e leram minha fanfic. Muito obrigada! E desculpem qualquer erro mais grosseiro ou abuso da minha parte.

Para quem gosta de ler minhas fanfics, eu digo, vocês precisam se tratar urgentemente. HuahUahUa Brincadeira! Eu vou postar em breve uma Harry/Pansy e uma Draco/Gina! Fiquem atentos e leiam ou então coloco todos no meu cadernão negro (uma lista negra é muito pequena para o tanto de pessoas que não vão com minha cara...hihihi)

É isso, agradecimento special para minha beta-reader e amiga Chun-Chun, que sempre me atura! Você merece o prêmio Nobel da paciência por isso! Bambeijos!

Beijos para todos e todas,

**Manu Black **


End file.
